The Rest of the Dream
by RunningGladiator
Summary: Olivia Pope is a young actress who just landed her first role on television. FItzgerald Grant is her more experienced co-star. They know it isn't smart to get involved with one another but they can't seem to resist.
1. Insomnia

**Insomnia**

The clock seemed to stand still and sleep refused to come. She had been working on her new television show for a week now and lack of sleep was starting to take its toll. She wasn't sure why her sleep patterns had become so erratic. Was it the grueling 14 hour days, the pressure of landing her first role in a television show, or her upcoming audition schedule? Olivia wasn't sure. She pulled her pillow closer to her and closed her eyes again willing sleep to come. It was 2:25 AM and she needed at least a few hours of rest if she hoped to perform well in her scenes the next day.

He lay wide awake staring at the ceiling. He had a busy day the next day between filming his scenes for his television show and working with his business partner on their new restaurant. He was hopeful that the television show would be picked up for a second season and if his restaurant opening was a success it would make for a wonderful year for sure. He considered how lucky he was. He had always worked hard as a businessman and actor but the growing popularity of his show made him feel like his hard work was finally paying off. He honestly enjoyed this job; he got to work side by side with some wonderful actors including Olivia Pope, a relatively new but extremely talented actress, and what guy didn't want to play a CIA spy. The only problem he seemed to be having was an absolute inability to sleep since they had started work on the show. He glanced at the clock which read 2:30 AM. He pulled a pillow over his head trying to block out his thoughts.

X-X

Fitz Grant rolled over and looked at his alarm clock. It was 5:00 AM; he stretched and slid from under the covers groaning when his feet hit the cool hardwood floor. He padded into the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower as hot as it would go. He brushed his teeth as he waited for the shower to heat up then looked at himself in the mirror. He felt like he looked old. He would be filming his first love scene with Olivia and he had hoped to look better than he did. Though he had only seen Olivia in the suits her character wore and the jeans and fitted sweaters she wore to the set he knew that he would have to start working out more. She was a beautiful young woman and he didn't want to look like an old man next to her later that day.

He stroked his abdomen wondering if she would be completely disappointed when she saw that he wasn't a chiseled hard body. He hoped not. He turned from the mirror and climbed into the shower.

Olivia woke to the sound of her alarm. She yawned as she walked to the bathroom and started the shower. It was the day of shooting her first love scene with Fitz and she was extremely nervous. She didn't like the idea of being so exposed with so many people around. She knew that Fitz would try to help her and make her as comfortable as possible. He was really sweet, she thought, but she worried that her lack of experience would disappoint him. She slipped off her nightgown and climbed into the shower.

X-X

Fitz, dressed in a form fitting pair of jeans and a sweater, climbed behind the wheel of his Jaguar convertible and headed for the set. Aviator sunglasses covered his deep blue eyes as he drove with the top down. He pulled into his parking spot with twenty minutes to relax before he had to be in hair and makeup. When he reached his trailer he put on his headphones and turned on his iPod then closed his eyes and lay back on the couch.

Olivia was anxious as she pulled up in her Z4 convertible and walked quickly to her trailer. She wondered if he had arrived yet and if they should talk before it was time to shoot the scene. Deciding it was best to tell him how anxious she was before they were surrounded by a million cast and crew she walked to the trailer next to hers and knocked.

"Fitz" she called when there wasn't an answer. Still nothing so she checked to see if the door was locked, it wasn't so she peered inside. All she could see was the top of his head, tousled brown curls. Olivia stepped inside and said his name again, "Fitz?" He didn't answer so she moved a few steps closer, close enough to touch him. He was laying on his back in jeans that left little to the imagination, she thought, and his sweater had slipped up exposing a few inches of his chiseled abs. She tentatively reached for him and tapped his firm bicep. The contact startled him and Fitz jumped up pulling his headphones from his ears.

"Olivia, you scared me" he was breathing rapidly, "Did you need something?"

Suddenly she felt awkward, how could she broach the topic without sounding like a complete amateur? She knew that he had questioned her ability to be the star of her own show with such little experience and she didn't want to give him any more reason to doubt her but she needed him to know how nervous she was about the scene.

"Well, this might be silly but…." She stammered, "I mean, I guess…."

"What's the matter Olivia?" he looked concerned. He took her hands and helped her to the couch, retaking the seat next to her.

"Nothing is wrong…I mean, you know…"

Fitz let out a small chuckle, he had never seen Olivia Pope flustered, it was kind of cute, he thought, "Take a deep breath and just say it."

He was so close to her and looking so intently into her eyes, she felt uncomfortable. She closed her eyes and blurted, "I'm scared about doing our love scene today."

"Oh" her answer hadn't been what he expected. He thought for a minute before replying, "You have nothing to be anxious about. I'll be there and I'll take care of you."

"But the whole being nearly naked thing" her face was red and her hands felt like they were shaking just a bit, "and all of the people who will be around."

"Just focus on me, pretend like it's just us" Fitz's smile was warm and calming. He took her hands in his. They felt so dainty compared to his large, strong hands.

"I'm sure you think it's silly that I'm so nervous" she blushed again, "I hope I don't screw up the scene."

"Olivia" he had moved closer and his hands were stroking her upper arms, "There is no way you can screw it up. You're a professional and you just need to think about it like any other scene. Be totally technical about it and your nerves will disappear."

With him sitting so close to her she couldn't help but notice how blue his eyes were. She understood how a woman could get lost in them. Fitz was known for always having a beautiful woman on his arm and it was clear to her in that moment that he probably didn't have to work very hard to get a woman.

"Okay, I'll try to remember that" she whispered, still lost in thoughts of the blue eyes that seemed to be looking deep into her.

Fitz had been close to Olivia before, they had done several scenes in which their characters almost kissed, but he had never noticed how perfect her features were. He hadn't noticed the scent of her perfume or how soft her skin was. He licked his lips unconsciously as he watched her mouth move when she spoke. She was a very pretty girl, he thought. So different from the women he usually escorted around town. They were flashy and publicity hungry, she was beautiful but not ostentatious. Fitz moved his hand to her cheek, running his fingers along her soft cheek then touching her hair.

"Olivia, you are really beautiful" he hadn't meant to say it out loud and he began to pull his hand from her cheek.

"Fitz" her blush took on a more sultry hue. Then, without warning, her lips were on his, tentatively at first. It shocked him that she was kissing him. He blinked several times, sure that he must be dreaming or hallucinating from lack of sleep. But she was still there and he could still feel her lips brushing against his. He brought one hand to tangle in her hair while the other stroked her cheek gently. She shyly ran her tongue along his lips moaning slightly when he parted his lips and sucked on it lightly. The sound of her keening caused him to grip her tighter, pressing his mouth tighter against hers and joining their tongues.

Fitz felt Olivia's hand move to the back of his hair and tug just slightly. It was Fitz's turn to moan. She kept telling herself that she must be dreaming, there was no way that this man who was such a star and could have any woman he wanted was kissing her. Maybe it was a pity kiss, she thought. Maybe he was just kissing her because he didn't want her to mess up their scenes. She started to pull back but the hand on the back of her head held her mouth tighter against his. She reached down to touch the skin she had seen exposed below his sweater and his abs tightened at the touch of her small hand.

He slid his hands down her sides until they found her waist. He slipped his hands just beneath her sweater feeling her flawless skin then ran them up her back. He reached the clasp of her bra but stopped. This wasn't just some woman; this was Olivia, his co-star, his friend, and the person he'd just promised to protect. He pulled his mouth from hers and peppered kisses along her jaw then down her neck.

"Olivia, we can't" he said, his voice thick with regret.

"Why?" she looked confused, "Don't you do this all the time?"

"No" he answered quickly, "I mean, I date quite a bit" it was his turn to be flustered, "but you're not just some woman I met. We have to work together, closely together."

"And?"

"And I don't want to ruin the show because you end up thinking I took advantage of you" he replied.

"Don't you think I can make my own decisions about what I want and don't want?" she sat up a little straighter but didn't move away from him, "Don't I get a say in what happens?"

"We just need to go out there and nail that scene" he needed them to talk about work so he didn't kiss her again.

"We're going to kiss in that scene" she observed.

"You're right but a television kiss is much different than a romantic, passionate kiss," he contended.

"Fine" she was embarrassed and a little hurt. Why didn't he want to kiss her? She was pretty and no one had ever complained before. She straightened her sweater before she stood and rushed out of his trailer. She had managed to take a situation that would likely be difficult and make it nearly unbearable. Instead of going to her trailer she went to Abby's trailer hoping her best friend could calm her nerves and cheer her up.

X-X

The set was cleared of everyone except essential cast and crew. It was time to shoot their scene. It was set in a secluded cabin and would likely be technically difficult to shoot. Olivia sat in a chair with a robe wrapped around her scantily clad frame, Ugg boots keeping her feet warm. Fitz sat several feet away also in a robe. She glanced in his direction and couldn't ignore his muscular legs and the relaxed way he sat in the chair. He didn't look nervous at all. He caught her looking at him and smiled sweetly. She breathed a sigh of relief; he didn't seem to be too upset with her for running out of his trailer earlier.

Fitz looked over at Olivia, marveling at her thin but muscular legs and what a contrast they were to her big, fuzzy boots. When he tried to read her face he could tell she was nervous. He knew that their chemistry would never be right if she was so anxious.

"Nice shoes" he grinned, gesturing at her feet.

She looked down at her boots and gave a small laugh and sweet smile.

"Cold feet, I guess" she said in jest, "Are they going to turn up the heat in here. It is pretty cold."

"We'll be warm enough with the lights and…." He didn't finish instead turned back to his script.

After lighting and sound had worked out their parts of the scene, Olivia and Fitz dropped their robes and stepped on-set. Fitz was clad in light blue boxers that accentuated his ass perfectly, Olivia thought. She was wearing a bra and panties both of which were to be removed during the scene. She took five deep breaths then moved to her first mark, just inside the door on the set. Fitz was supposed to be standing in front of her, preparing to kiss her.

"You're going to be great" he whispered as he moved into position, "remember, it's just you and me. Focus on me and forget about all of those people."

"Okay" she whispered back then the director yelled "Action".

Fitz bent to kiss Olivia as described in the script. Their lips met and their 'television kiss' quickly turned into a continuation of their kiss from earlier in the day. She ran her finger through the curls at the back of his head and pressed her tongue into his mouth. He was shocked at her aggression and met it with his own. He hoisted her against the wall, cupping her ass and he noticed an unmistakable wetness under his fingers. His ability to arouse her encouraged him to grind his hips into her eliciting a barely audible whimper. He moved them over to the table as instructed in the script and pushed the contents onto the floor then sitting her on the edge. Next he was supposed to kiss her neck, he gladly obliged, nipping lightly at the supple skin and muttering into her neck, "You're doing great Livie, just focus on me."

Hearing his gravelly voice against her neck brought a new wave of arousal to Olivia and she struggled to remember what she was supposed to do next. Apparently she had missed her mark as the director cut and started in their direction.

"Olivia, I know it's not easy to coordinate everything but you were supposed to unbutton his pants" Bill, the director, said, "Then you lay her down and take off her panties" he said to Fitz.

"Got it" Fitz replied before turning his attention back to Olivia. She was flushed and breathing heavily, her lips moist and puffy from their kisses. They needed to focus, to get through the scene as quickly as possible.

"Livie, remember just you and me" he ran his hands up and down her thighs, "You're doing awesome."

He saw her focus and they continued the scene. Olivia reached for his pants and unbuttoned them as he nimbly slid her underwear down her legs, lavishing kisses on her warm skin along the way. Her breath caught as his lips touched her leg; she didn't remember that from the script. Suddenly she was extremely self-conscious in just a nude thong and a lace bra that covered very little. She reminded herself to focus on Fitz and felt her anxiety subside slightly. He leaned over her as directed but pressed his thinly covered erection against her barely covered heat. She looked up into his eyes, he leaned closer and whispered "Just you and me Olivia" ridding her of any remaining nervousness and allowing her to focus on what she felt.

The scene ended and they quickly put on their robes both returning to their respective seats. They exchanged several awkward glances. Olivia focused on taking deep breaths trying to calm the fire that was raging within her. Fitz crossed and uncrossed his legs attempting to hide the evidence of his arousal. The director informed them that they had enough footage and Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. She hurried to change back into her clothes and get home. It had been a long day and she was thankful her scenes were finished; she needed time to recover from her interaction with Fitz. As she stepped out of her trailer she saw Fitz jogging towards her. Part of her hoped that he wasn't running towards her while another prayed that he was.

"Olivia" he said when he got within earshot, "I'm glad I caught you before you left. Why don't you stick around, I have one more scene to shoot then maybe we can get a bite to eat. You have to be hungry."

"It's been a long day. I probably shouldn't" she looked at her feet.

"You're probably right" he agreed, now standing close enough that she could feel the heat radiating from him, "You should probably go."

Olivia's brain was telling her body to move but something was keeping her there. She felt like she was cemented in place.

"I guess I could stay" she whispered looking up into his azure eyes, "I hate eating alone."

"Great" he grinned, "I better get back." He kissed her lips lightly and his grin turned into a broad smile, "Come on."

Fitz took her by the hand and led her in the direction of the set, being sure to release it before anyone noticed. Olivia watched him work, marveling at the way he commanded attention. He had a certain self-assurance about him that was very attractive. Between takes he looked in her direction even when he was talking to someone else. She felt like his eyes were constantly on her, watching her move. His scene finished and he approached her.

"Well?" he asked, "Was I okay?"

"Better than okay" she smiled sweetly, "I think I could learn a thing or two from you."

"I'd be happy to help you anytime" he ran his finger along her hand bringing another wave of warmth sweeping through her. She looked down at their hands enjoying the contact, "Sorry," he said when he noticed. He pulled his hand away sliding it into his pocket instead.

"Don't be" she whispered sliding her hand into the hand that hung at his side.

"Ready to eat, Princess?" he asked moving in the direction of their trailers.

"I'm starved" Olivia replied.

X-X

They rode together in Fitz's Jaguar in the direction of his favorite diner. When they pulled up he hurried around to open the door for her, offering his hand.

"Thank you" she grinned not letting go of his hand.

"You're going to love the food here" he enthused intertwining his fingers with hers.

He picked a secluded booth and allowed her to sit down sliding into the booth next to her. He handed her a menu and opened his. Olivia felt him slide his arm along the back of the booth and his body move slightly closer to hers. She decided on a cheeseburger and closed her menu. The waitress arrived to take their order and returned soon after with their drinks.

"So do you feel better now that you're finished your first sex scene?" he asked, touching his fingers to the back of her hair.

"A little" she blushed, "Thank you for talking me through it."

"That's part of being a good partner" he leaned closer to her ear.

"So you say those things to all of your co-stars?" she asked.

"I've never had a co-star like you Olivia," his lips were impossibly close to her neck.

"Someone so inexperienced?" she was sure he wasn't complementing her but rather making a statement about her lack of capability.

"Someone so sexy" he took her earlobe into his mouth and suckled it lightly.

"Fitz" she breathed.

"You are beautiful" he smiled.

"You're very kind" she patted his thigh then left her hand resting just a matter of inches from the obvious bulge in his jeans. He looked down at her hand then back to her eyes; "Sorry" she breathed still not moving her hand.

"Don't be" he placed his hand over hers.


	2. Don't Wanna Leave You Now

**A/N: Hope this chapter finds you well and that you enjoy it. I am truly humbled by your kind reviews. Since I'm writing both this story and Duplicity I will do my best to update often. I look forward to reading your reviews. Thank you so much for reading. I never really thought anyone would care about what goes on in my brain! **

**Don't Wanna Leave You Now**

"What would you like to do now?" asked Fitz as they drove back in the direction of the studio.

He reached over and took her small hand in his giving it a squeeze before lacing his fingers with hers. Olivia felt a surge of anticipation. Since they kissed in his trailer it seemed that anytime he was close to her he was touching her. She knew he had a reputation for being somewhat of a ladies man. He had been linked to at least four women over the past year. She didn't want to be a notch in his bedpost but the way he looked at her and touched her was intoxicating. She couldn't stop thinking about their kiss and the love scene that had turned into much more.

"I was supposed to meet Abby for drinks" Olivia replied. She didn't want their evening to end so she added, "Would you like to join us?"

"I don't want to intrude on your girls' night out" he smiled, "I'll take you back to your car and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay" she sounded disappointed but knew he was right. She didn't know how she would explain Fitz's presence and she needed some distance from him to figure out what was going on and what she wanted.

"Can I take you out some other time?" he asked glancing at her, "You know, on a real date."

"I'd like that" he was interested and he wanted to see her again socially. She felt butterflies in her stomach at the prospect.

He pulled up next to her car and opened the door to let her out. He followed her to her car door.

"I really had a good time today" he took her hand again, "Everything about today."

She peered up at him with hooded eyes, "Me too," she whispered. She thought about kissing him but hesitated, deciding to let Fitz decide if he wanted to kiss her.

"Have fun with Abby" he closed the little distance between them, holding her gaze.

"I'll try" she smiled, his lips now almost touching her neck.

"Don't let any guys pick you up" he breathed against her skin.

She blushed, "Okay." She stood perfectly still her eyes closed enjoying his breath floating across her skin. How did he do that?

"I'll see you tomorrow morning" he ran his tongue along the shell of her ear then trailed kisses along her jaw until his mouth contacted hers. He started lightly then teased her lips with his tongue. She complied, opening her mouth to taste him again, enticing his tongue with hers. He felt her hands move from his back to back of his head and her mouth press further against his. He ran his fingers through her hair and along her slender body. Since being so close to her nearly naked body he couldn't get her out of his head. The bra and panties she wore in their scene haunted his mind. He considered living up to his reputation and trying to get her in bed without a second thought but she really was more to him than just some girl he was trying to have sex with.

She felt his body flush against hers as he turned to press her against her car. She couldn't ignore the obvious bulge in his pants that pressed tantalizingly into her abdomen. He felt her small hand brush against it momentarily and groaned quietly into her mouth. She tasted so good and her body fit so nicely with his. She was warm and soft and curiously timid and aggressive simultaneously with him. He had never met a woman quite like her. She was a woman he could see himself having real feelings for.

Olivia wanted to feel his muscular body in her hands. She wanted her hands under his sweater again, she wanted to see his bare chest again this time without thirty crew members close by. She considered for a minute cancelling on Abby and inviting Fitz back to her condo but she still wasn't sure of his intentions. She had to be careful. Her hands moved to his cheeks and she reluctantly pulled her lips from his.

"I better go" she whispered, their foreheads still touching, "I have to meet Abby."

"Okay," his voice was low, "be careful driving."

Neither of them moved, he was still pressed firmly against her body as she leaned against her car. His hands were somewhere between her waist and her ass, fingers splayed to cover the most territory. She couldn't manage to remove her hands from his face.

"Fitz" she looked into his eyes then licked her lips.

"Don't do that Olivia" she felt a twitch against her abdomen, "Don't lick your lips like that."

She blushed and looked away, "I should go."

He took a step back allowing her to turn and open her car door. She climbed behind the wheel. Fitz leaned down to leave a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Goodbye Olivia"

X-X

Fitz called his friend Charlie as he drove in the direction of his house. He was wired and didn't feel like sitting home alone. They agreed to meet at Drai's, a popular club nearby. Fitz pulled up outside the club and tossed his keys to the valet. He signed a few autographs for women who recognized him and headed inside.

"Hey man," he said approaching Charlie at the bar. They shook hands and he took a seat on the stool next to his friend. He ordered a scotch and took a big swallow still unable to get Olivia off his mind.

"So where were you after work?" Charlie asked, "I thought I'd see you at the gym."

"Dinner" Fitz kept his eyes on his glass.

Charlie raised an eyebrow, "Who is she?"

"What makes you think I was with a woman?" Fitz asked.

"Because you don't go to dinner by yourself" Charlie nudged his arm, "So, was she hot?"

"Knock it off, dude" Fitz gave Charlie an admonishing look.

"No problem," Charlie looked surprised, "I've just never known you not to talk about the girls you date."

"This one is different" Fitz said, "She's cool."

"Well how did the big love scene with the princess go today?" Charlie snorted, "Was she totally awkward?"

"No, she was good" Fitz tried not to sound too enthused, "and I don't think she's as much of a princess as we thought."

"She's stuck up" Charlie said.

"I think she's just a little quiet and shy" Fitz retorted, "Maybe we misjudged her. I mean, I've spent quite a bit of time with her."

"If you say so" Charlie finished his drink and motioned to the bartender for another.

Fitz noticed a group of women looking in their direction. Normally he would welcome the attention but all he wanted was to hang out with his friend and think about Olivia, or forget about Olivia.

X-X

Olivia and Abby walked into the club looking forward to the opportunity to let loose for the night. They found a table in the corner and ordered their drinks.

"Okay, spill it," smiled Abby grabbing Olivia's arm, "How was the love scene with the player?"

"I was so nervous" laughed Olivia, "but it wasn't as bad as I thought."

"I'm surprised he didn't try to put the moves on you" said Abby, "Of course you're not a blond with big boobs so you're probably not his type. You know, since you have a brain between your ears."

"I don't think he's as bad as everyone says he is" Olivia concentrated on her drink as she spoke, "He was very respectful."

Olivia's mind rushed back to Fitz's trailer and how carried away they had allowed themselves to get during the scene. She recalled how amazing his hands felt all over her and how curious she was about the parts of him she hadn't seen.

"Well at least he's hot" offered Abby, "It could be worse."

"I guess he's attractive" agreed Olivia.

"Are you blind?" Abby almost yelled, "He almost can't help being a player. Women just throw themselves at him. He's beautiful."

"He's okay" Olivia admitted taking another swallow of her drink.

"Let's dance" Abby suggested as she stood and pulled on Olivia's arm.

Olivia begrudgingly followed her onto the crowded dance floor.

X-X

Charlie and Fitz sat facing the dance floor surveying the crowd. Fitz noticed plenty of women looking in their direction but none compared to Olivia. He couldn't figure out what she had done to him. He'd never met a woman who made him even consider stopping his playboy ways. Then he wondered if Olivia would even be interested in anything more than an occasional kiss with him.

"Hey" Charlie elbowed Fitz, "Let's get out there."

Fitz finished his scotch and followed Charlie to the dance floor. They began to move to the middle of the floor where most of the people were dancing. He was tall, an advantage in a crowded club. He noticed Charlie approach a pretty brunette and the two began dancing close to one another. He moved to the music still people watching, when he felt a tap on his arm. He turned to find two pretty blonds that should have definitely been his type.

"You're Fitzgerald Grant, aren't you?" asked the shorter of the two.

"Yeah" he tried to be polite.

"I'm Amy and this is Alicia, we are totally your biggest fans" she ran her hand up his arm, "Can we get a picture with you?"

"Sure, anything for a fan" he smiled. One of the girls handed her cellphone to a girl nearby and the two stood on either side of him. Their friend took the photo and Fitz felt Amy's hand skim his ass causing him to jump slightly.

"You are totally hot" she said looking up at him and dancing her body close to his.

"Uh, thanks" replied Fitz. He wasn't sure why but he wasn't interested in dancing with her. The only thing he could think about was getting home and getting rest so that he would be rested for his scenes the next day, his scenes with Olivia.

X-X

"Abby I better get home" Olivia yelled to Abby who was dancing with two guys.

"Just a little bit longer" Abby returned.

"Fine, but I have to go to the bathroom, I'll meet you at the table" Olivia turned and headed in the direction of the restrooms. She slipped through the crowd and had almost reached the edge of the dance floor when she was suddenly shoved from behind nearly falling to the floor.

"Oh, man, sorry" she heard a voice behind her and turned to find the drunken guy who had knocked her down.

"That's okay," she managed as she tried to stand.

"At least help the lady up," the voice came from the right of her and she looked to see Fitz. He reached down and took her hand, helping her up, "Are you okay?"

"Sure" she replied shyly noticing that he wasn't letting go of her hand.

"I thought you were going out with Abby" he was standing close to her.

"She's dancing, I had to go to the bathroom" she pulled her hand from his and walked to the bathroom. She washed her hands and looked herself over in the mirror. She reapplied her lipstick and walked out of the room.

"Can I walk you back to your table?" Fitz walked up behind her placing his hand on his lower back.

"Sure" she felt her knees wobble with his contact.

Olivia and Fitz sat at the table each with a fresh drink in front of them.

"I thought you were going home after you dropped me off" Olivia said taking a sip of her wine.

"I guess I wasn't tired" his hand was still on her back, "I called Charlie and we figured we would grab a drink."

"And pick up girls" her head was swimming just a little from the alcohol.

"Not at all" he turned to face her, "I couldn't even if I tried."

"Right" she snorted.

"Seriously Olivia," his hand slid from her back to her thigh, "I can't think about picking up another woman because I can't stop thinking about you."

Olivia's eyes shot to his, "What?" she managed.

"I said I can't stop thinking about you Olivia" he touched his fingers lightly to her jaw then into her hair, "You're beautiful, it's distracting."

"Fitz, Abby will be over here soon" she whispered.

"Then let's get outta here" his palm rested on her cheek.

"Liv did you see that guy?" said Abby coming towards the table, "Oh, hey Fitz, what are you doing here? I thought you big actors only went to private parties."

Fitz pulled his hand away from Olivia, "Well we do associate with you mortals on occasion" he chuckled.

"You can be a real jerk sometimes" Abby shook her head.

"Abby, stop" Olivia admonished.

"No, it's okay" replied Fitz, "She's certainly not the first person to call me a jerk, Olivia."

Olivia gave Abby a stern look and slid her hand under the table onto Fitz's thigh. Both got the message and stopped bickering.

"Will you be mad if I let that guy give me a ride home?" Abby whispered to Olivia.

"Have fun" Olivia smiled. Abby picked up her purse and Olivia watched her leave arm in arm with the guy she had been dancing with.

"Looks like it's just you and me again" Fitz looked down at Olivia's hand still perched on his thigh, "What do you think about letting me drive you home?"

"I'm okay to drive" she smiled, "But I was thinking maybe we could go back to your place?"

Fitz felt a swell of desire wash over him at her suggestion. He couldn't imagine that she actually wanted to go to his house.

"Let me drive you" he whispered close to her ear. He watched her cheeks turn crimson and smiled to himself.

"Really, I'm okay to drive Fitz" she protested trying to keep her wits about her with his breath on her neck.

"I don't want the paparazzi to see your car at my house," he replied, "I don't want this to turn into a tabloid headline. I want to protect you Olivia."

She started to speak but his words stopped her. She bit her bottom lip, considering his statement.

"So, will you let me drive you?" he kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Okay"

X-X

As he drove them towards his house, Fitz continued to glance over at Olivia sitting in the passenger seat. She alternated between glancing in his direction and biting her lower lip. Each time he saw her nibble her lip he thought about doing the same and felt his jeans tighten. She considered several times reaching over and touching his thigh but each time she moved she thought better of it. She wanted him but she didn't want to come on too strong.

He took a deep breath as he pulled the car into his garage. He opened the door for her again offering his hand. She took his hand and followed him into the house.

"Can I get you a glass of wine?" he asked, "I read an article that said you were quite an oenophile."

Olivia was surprised that he had actually read about her and instinctively moved closer to him, "That would be great"

"Come see my wine cellar" he took her hand again this time leading her down a staircase and into the most amazing wine cellar she had ever seen.

"I had no idea you like wine" she said hesitantly touching a few of the bottles, "This is really impressive."

"They're organized according to vintage and region" he was clearly proud of his collection, "I have a bottle here I've been saving for a special occasion." He pulled a bottle from a corner shelf and handed it to her.

"Fitz" she gasped, "Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru" she looked up at him, "this is a $14,000 bottle of wine."

"See, most women wouldn't know that" he moved to stand just in front of her, "I think it is so sexy that you're so smart."

"I'm not sure this is a special enough occasion to warrant opening this wine" she ignored his statement.

"I want to drink this wine with someone special," he ran his fingers through her hair, "and I want that person to appreciate just how special it is."

She placed her small hand on his cheek before pressing her lips to his. He pulled her torso against him and deepened the kiss, "Is that a yes?"

Olivia pulled back, "Save it for another time" she smiled, "Cook me dinner some night and we can enjoy it then."

Fitz replaced the bottle to its slot then removed another, "Will you settle for the Hobbs Shiraz?"

"Perfect" she replied. They walked back to the kitchen and she sat watching him retrieve glasses and open the wine. He poured them each a glass and led her to the living room. He started a fire in the fireplace and sat next to her on the couch.

Fitz pulled Olivia's legs across his lap and slid her Louboutins from her feet. He ran his hand up her leg stopping when he got to her hip. He took her glass and set it next to his on the coffee table. She touched his face moving her hand to his curls and scooting herself onto his lap. Their lips met and the mix of anticipation from the day and the alcohol they had imbibed overcame them.

"Olivia, are you sure you want to do this?" he asked between kisses, "I don't want you to do anything you'll regret."

She moved her mouth to his ear, nibbling on his earlobe then whispering, "I want you Fitz."

His breath caught at her words and his mouth sought out hers again. He ran his hands down her back finding the bare skin beneath her sweater. She moved beside him lifting his sweater over his head and exposing his bare chest. He paused for a moment as she looked at his naked torso trying to read her expression.

"I have been thinking about touching your chest since this afternoon" she whispered tracing her fingers over his well-defined muscles. She bit her lip again as she looked up to his eyes.

"Stop biting your lip, Olivia" he sucked her lower lip into his mouth, "It drives me crazy."

She moaned in response and moved her hands to unbutton his pants. He continued to stroke the bare skin of her back, this time unhooking her bra when he came in contact with it. He lifted her sweater over her head and she covered herself bashfully.

"Don't be shy Livvie" he slid her bra from her shoulders and observed her naked form.

"It's different" she blushed with a shiver, "without all of those people around."

"I thought having all of those people around is what made you anxious," he ran his hands over her shoulders.

"I didn't mean I was nervous…"she looked down, "I meant it's more intimate, more powerful."

He took her face in his hands, bringing their lips together. Their bare skin pressed together as they removed one another's pants. When they were in just their underwear he looked down at the black thong she wore, "I like that better than your TV underwear" he kissed her again his hands wandering over her back and pulling her lips tighter against his. She felt his hand cup her ass and wetness pool between her thighs. They continued to kiss passionately, their hands exploring every inch of the other's body.

"Livvie" he whispered, "I don't want to do this here."

"What?" she pulled back confused.

"I mean in the living room, on the couch, or the floor or wherever" he stroked her hair then stood picking her up. He wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed her deeply, "I want you in my bed"

Fitz carried her up the steps and down the hall to his bedroom. When they got to his bed he pulled back the covers and lay her down gently on the pillows. He slid off her thong and his boxer briefs then climbed onto the bed, "You can still say no Livvie" he whispered. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous or why he kept giving her chances to back out. He was relieved when she bit her lip and murmured "Yes"

Their lips met in a singeing kiss. She dipped her tongue between his lips and he stroked it with his. They spent time lavishing kisses all over one another and allowing their hands to travel the other's body. Fitz ran his hand up the inside of her thigh just teasing at her heat with his finger. He felt her gasp and began tracing circles over her clit with his thumb. She gripped his hair tighter in reply to his touch. He watched her face, the look of pleasure inciting his desire for her. He felt her dainty hand encircle his cock which grew even harder in response.

"Olivia" he managed as he pushed one then two fingers into her heat. He felt her stiffen then relax under his hands. She was so wet against his hand and it made him want her more. He pulled his fingers from her heat.

"Please" she begged, regretting the void he left. She watched as he raised his fingers to his mouth and licked her juices from them. Her eyes were wide with yearning as she watched him relish the taste of her. Then her senses distorted when his hard cock pressed into her, filling her fully. Their breath hitched in unison and he stilled for a moment allowing both to grow accustomed to the pleasure. He watched her face and set a steady pace in and out of her. She had never experienced such desire. He tracked his tongue across her collarbone taking the opportunity to suck her warm flesh into his mouth. He lifted her thigh so he could drive deeper into her causing a loud moan to rise from Olivia. He felt his climax growing closer but didn't know her body well enough yet to sense hers. He slowed his strokes to reach down to massage her clit again. He wanted to be sure her orgasm felt as amazing as she made him feel. He sensed her walls tensing around him and picked up his pace again. Olivia gripped his back digging her nails into him. Fitz thrust into her twice more before her orgasm peaked in a singeing explosion of pleasure.

"Olivia" he growled as he spilled into her.

They lay panting in one another's arms trading sweet kisses. She could hear his heartbeat as she lay on his strong chest. He traced his fingers over her back. After several minutes of silence Olivia spoke, "I guess I should go home, it's getting late."

"No Livvie," he lifted her chin so he was looking in her eyes, "I want you to spend the night. I want to wake up with you."

"I thought…" Olivia began, "I thought this was just…."

Fitz sat up and looked down at Olivia, her dark curls flowing over the pillows beneath her, "Olivia, I don't know what you've heard about me, though I can guess, but I want you to stay with me. I want the smell of you on me and my sheets. I want to watch you sleep next to me and drift off with you tangled around me."

"Fitz…" she blushed.

"Say you'll stay Olivia" he kissed her lips.

"I'll stay"

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and pass on to anyone else you think might enjoy it. Looking forward to reading your insights. Your reviews really keep me engaged in writing these stories. Thank you so much for reading!**


	3. Bite Marks

**Bite Marks**

Fitz heard his alarm, intruding into the haze of partially hung over misery and post-coital bliss. He blinked several times and absently reached his hand to the other side of the bed. She was gone, or maybe she had just been a dream in his inebriated sleep deprived state. He rolled towards where she had been and could smell her. She smelled like Michael Kors perfume, rosemary mint shampoo and desire. He sat up and looked around the room. Her bra and panties were still there so he knew she hadn't left. He thought about calling her name but was afraid his voice would shatter the fragile nature of their interaction the night before. Women never spent the night at his house; he had adopted that rule when he moved permanently to California. Somehow he could compartmentalize his life if they left before dawn. He'd broken that rule with Olivia and it terrified him. Things would be complicated enough as it was but now he would have to tell her the truth. It wasn't that he'd lied to her, a lie of omission perhaps, but he could have told her.

Fitz pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and started off to find Olivia. He looked in the bathroom but didn't find her. He walked slowly down the steps and saw her through the window. She was standing on the deck wearing nothing but his sweater from the night before. She was breathtaking, he thought. He wondered what she was thinking then decided he was afraid to know. He stepped softly out onto the deck, feeling the cool morning air hit his chest and legs. She didn't turn around but kept looking out over the backyard.

Olivia had awakened with the sun; she had the sudden desire to see the sun rise. She felt it apropos that she watch the birth of a new day as she felt like she was a changed woman. She had never been the type for a one night stand; she was too measured, too calculated. But there was something about Fitz that drew her to him. He was so strong and confident, well-spoken and intelligent, and though she would never admit it to Abby, he was the sexiest man she had ever seen up close. She pulled on his sweater before she stepped outside, holding it close around her and taking deep inhales of his scent. When she heard him step onto the deck and close the door she couldn't turn and look at him. She felt shy and she worried that he would see her in the light of day and regret what happened between them. She pulled the sweater tighter, suddenly chilly then his arms were around her waist and his proximity warmed her.

"Good morning Beautiful" he kissed her neck, the taste of her conjuring memories of their night of passion.

She slid her arms over his, a content smile on her lips, "Good morning"

"How did you sleep?" he sounded worried as if he was responsible for her.

"Better than I have since we started shooting the show" she admitted, "Better than I have in a long time."

Fitz liked the sight of her in his sweater, too big for her in every direction yet she seemed at home in it. He recalled that her panties were still on his bedroom floor and felt an involuntary rise in his boxer briefs. He pulled her flush against him, running his hands up the front of her thighs lifting the hem of the sweater to her hips. Her breath hitched at the rush of cool air, his touch, and the exposure. Her head instinctively dropped back to his shoulder exposing her neck to his tormenting tongue. He stroked his hands across her lower abdomen blurring her senses momentarily before reality hit her from a distant corner of her being.

"I have to go home and shower before work" she whispered, "I have to be on the set at nine."

"Shower here" he took her earlobe between his teeth.

"I need to get clothes" she protested.

"You need to get your car too" he reminded her, "So shower here and let me make sure you get home okay then we'll pick up your car on the way to the studio."

She nodded, in that moment she would have agreed to anything he suggested. He cooked breakfast though she didn't eat very much. They talked comfortably as they ate. She watched him as he put a strawberry into his mouth remembering his lips touching all over her body. She felt her stomach tighten into knots at the memory of their shared passion. She managed to nibble on a piece of toast and a few berries. She smiled when she thought about his comment about her beauty being distracting. He didn't seem to appreciate how distracting his beauty was, his movements were so effortless and he seemed largely unaware of how people stared at him. She certainly enjoyed watching him.

"Help yourself to the shower" he said as they returned to his bedroom, "I'll grab you a towel."

"Aren't you going to join me?" she didn't intend to sound coy but realized that it came out that way. He cocked an eyebrow gauging her intentions. Without a word he pushed his boxers down his legs and onto the floor. Her gaze automatically went to his erection, the night before it had felt huge pressed into her and her view this morning confirmed her earlier appraisal. She shyly lifted his sweater over her head and he fought the urge to reach out and touch her flawless breasts. He realized he wasn't sure where they stood, he wasn't sure what he was allowed to do, if he was allowed to touch her the way he had touched her the night before. He stared for a moment before turning his gaze and turning on the water in the shower.

Olivia wanted to touch him; she wanted to feel his warm skin against her. She took a tentative step towards him and placed her palm on his bicep. He turned in her direction in surprise. When his eyes fixed on her he saw a mix of emotions in her mocha eyes, passion, lust, desire, hesitation, and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on. He closed the distance between them and touched his lips to hers. She felt a surge of yearning from her fingers to her toes. He was slow and deliberate in his advances; he wanted to be sure she felt comfortable telling him to stop if that was what she wanted. She deepened the kiss and moved her hands from his upper arms to his strong chest then his ass. He marveled at the power of such a small hand. She felt the swell of his erection pressing against her hip. Her hand softly encircled it and stroked leisurely. His groan echoed through her encouraging her own when she felt herself grow wet against him. He slid his lips along her jaw then down her neck to her collarbone. Fitz reached down and picked her up, gripping her ass in his powerful hands. Soon her back was against the wall and he was thrusting into her. The size of him stretching her walls and the way his free hand traveled over her skin coaxing her deep desire. The night before had been about making love to Olivia and making her feel safe. Their morning was about his need for her and her desire to confirm that the night before wasn't simply a fling. He ran his teeth down the supple skin of her neck, leaving behind crimson streaks. She dug her nails into his shoulders then dragged them mercilessly down his back.

"Livvie" she heard him growl as he picked up the pace of his stroking. He pressed her harder against the wall, needing to be closer to her body. He wanted her to understand this was so much more than he had given a woman in a long while. He needed her to believe that what they had was something special and real. He wanted to be part of her and make her a part of him. She began to tug at his ear with her teeth then she teased the curve of his ear with her tongue.

"Fitz we need to get a shower" she didn't want to be late for work.

"I need to make love to you," was his reply as his free hand found her breast, branding her nipple with the traces of his thumb. His words caused all of her inhibitions to disappear. She needed him too. She needed to feel connected to something real. She wanted to find someone in Hollywood who was genuine and honest. She moved her hands to the back of his neck letting her eyes slip closed as she rode him closer to her orgasm. He was already feeling better acquainted with her body as he felt her walls begin to squeeze him. Her legs held tighter around his waist and his thumbs pressed harder into her hips. He heard her breathing increase then a cry of ecstasy, fingernails dragged down his back, and teeth sunk into his shoulder. The contact of her teeth pushed him into the abyss and he felt his legs buckle slightly. She slowly unwrapped her legs from his waist and stood resting her cheek on his chest. He stroked her slightly damp hair.

"You are so sexy" he breathed against the top of her head, "Are you okay?"

"Fine" she breathed. He shivered at the rush of her breath over his chest. They stood like that for several minutes, regaining control of their breath, and appreciating the closeness of their bodies.

They showered, washing each other, taking every opportunity to touch. Olivia pulled on her clothes from the night before as she watched Fitz pull on a fresh t-shirt and jeans. The shirt hugged his defined muscles and she blushed at the sight of the small love bite she had left on his shoulder. He watched her dress, noticing her blush, and thought about the color of her skin when it glowed after their lovemaking.

X-X

Olivia relaxed against the car seat with a deep sigh, allowing her eyes to flutter closed.

"You didn't get enough sleep last night" Fitz whispered moving his hand to her thigh. She smiled at his touch.

"No, I had plenty of sleep" she looked over at him.

"Then why the sigh?" he smiled a relaxed sexy smile.

"I'm content" she turned her eyes from him, not sure if the statement was too much too soon.

"Me too" he admitted, "I feel so relaxed. I wasn't sleeping before…ya know…" his voice trailed off.

"Me neither" she put her hand over his on her thigh, "The show is really stressful."

She knew she was admitting something to him that she'd never spoken aloud. She didn't like to show her insecurities but Fitz put her at ease and made her want to share things. They arrived at her condo and she changed into jeans and a fitted shirt. Fitz sat on her couch and waited for her. He noticed pictures of her with an older couple who he assumed were her parents. Her condo was exactly as he imagined, feminine with a soft color palette. A kind of effortless beauty like its owner.

"I don't think we'll have time to pick up my car" she said walking out of the bedroom still pulling her shirt down over her torso, "I think you're going to have to drive me."

Fitz was momentarily distracted by the sight of her exposed abdomen but recovered to answer, "Are you sure? People might talk."

"So we tell them you gave me a ride home from the bar because I'd had too much to drink then picked me up this morning" she smiled and kissed his lips quickly, "it's not a lie."

He thought the gesture seemed so natural, like they'd kissed a thousand times. He liked the ease with which they interacted and felt his fears ease slightly about how they would navigate their relationship.

X-X

Olivia had just finished her scenes and was anxious to see Fitz. They hadn't shared any scenes so they had little opportunity to see one another. She nearly ran to his trailer, looking to be sure no one saw her slip inside. She frowned slightly when she didn't find him. She sat for a moment on his couch remembering their first clumsy touches the day before. A smile met her lips and she looked around for a pen and paper to leave him a note. She noticed a few pictures of Fitz with two pretty young girls and several more with just the two girls. There seemed to be a resemblance between Fitz and the girls and she wondered if they were related. She finally found a pen and jotted a note, laying it on his couch before reaching for the door.

Fitz had asked Olivia to meet him in his trailer when she was finished shooting for the day. He had ventured to the set to watch the end of her scenes but found that they were already finished for the day so he rushed back in the direction of his trailer. He was out of breath when he reached for the door handle and was almost knocked over when the door opened and Olivia nearly fell out the door.

"Olivia" he said startled.

"I was just leaving you a note," she tried to recover.

"Come in" he motioned for her to go back inside. She complied.

He picked up the note and read it, a smile forming on his face, "Did you just leave me a note with your cell number and ask me to call like this is some kind of booty call?"

Olivia blushed, "I didn't mean…this is…I don't know how this works" she finally managed.

"You're always tongue tied when you're in my trailer" he moved towards her, taking her face in his hands, "and this works however you want it to."

"Well, I know this might sound strange but are we dating?" she tried to look away from his crystal blue eyes.

"Is that what you want this to be?" he brushed his lips against hers.

"Yes" her voice was barely a whisper. Then she recovered her composure, "I don't want you to go out with other girls."

"Done" he answered quickly, quicker than he had intended. He kept breaking all of his own rules.

"Okay" she smiled and stood on her tiptoes to kiss his lips.

"Okay" he replied.

They sat on the couch and talked about their day. Olivia talked about a tough monologue that she had trouble with and Fitz spoke about his scenes. Fitz enjoyed just being close to her. They sat snuggled together as they talked and it felt so natural. He noticed her gaze move to the four pictures he had on a shelf and felt he owed her an explanation.

"Those are my daughters" he said standing and bringing the most recent picture back to the couch, "Heather is twenty-one and Ellie is eighteen."

"I didn't know you had kids" she whispered, a tendril of fear rising in her stomach as she realized how little she really knew about him.

"They are my greatest accomplishments," he was clearly a proud father; "They're smart and beautiful and just really good people."

He loved to talk about his girls and he was willing to tell Olivia anything she wanted to know. He also knew that telling her about his daughters was the first part of telling her the entire truth. Fitz couldn't believe that he'd let a woman into his life. Even though she had only taken a small step in she was there and he worried that she would run.

"Are you going to the Glamour party tomorrow night?" he asked as a means to change the subject and refocus his thoughts.

"I wasn't planning on it" she said, "I'm not that into the whole big party scene."

"You should go," he said then paused, "We should go together."

"I thought we were trying to keep things quiet?" she asked.

"So you go by yourself and I go by myself and then we just run into one another" he smiled and took her hand in his kissing her knuckles.

"It sounds like a huge party, how will I find you?" she asked.

"I'll find you" he breathed against her neck causing a wash of desire to envelop her.

"What are you doing tonight?" she bent her lips to touch his cheek. He quickly moved to align their lips wanting to taste hers.

"I'm taking you to pick up your car, then I'll make sure you get home safely" he kissed her again.

"Such a gentleman" she smiled.

"Then maybe you'll invite me in…" his hands slid over the crest of her hip and to her ass. She tried to formulate a witty reply but found herself lost in the sensations of his touch. He had the uncanny ability to make her feel both very intelligent and utterly stupid at the same time. She lost her words around him and he was able to completely erase her mind. They fell to the couch kissing and allowing their hands to wander all over one another's bodies.

X-X

Olivia and Fitz went to dinner then he took her back to her car and followed her home. They spent another evening in one another's arms talking about everything and anything that came to mind. They talked about their childhoods and their families. He asked her about her interest in wine, one that she had inherited from her father. She asked to hear more about his daughters and he happily obliged. He rarely discussed his daughters with anyone but his closest friends but he wanted Olivia to know them. He thought about the day she might get to meet them, it was both scary and exhilarating.

She looked through her closet for a dress to wear to the party the next night. Fitz had gone to refill his glass of wine while she looked. When he returned he found her rifling through a section of dresses in the closet. She turned as she saw him approach, "I don't have a dress for tomorrow. Looks like our date is off."

"No way," he smiled with a kiss to her lips, "We'll get you a dress."

"I guess I could just go to some shops in the morning" she said.

"Olivia, you're the star of your very own show," he sounded stern and business-like, "You cannot wear a dress off the rack. You need vintage someone or something from someone's private collection."

"I don't have time" she said, "Off the rack is my only choice."

"Perhaps before you met THE Fitzgerald Grant" he laughed, "You heard Abby last night, I'm no mortal."

Olivia found herself laughing harder than seemed appropriate, "Some kind of superhero?"

He captured her lips and ran his hands from the side of her breasts to the top of her hips. Doe eyes looked back at him and he moved his lips to her cheeks and her jaw and her neck. It seemed every minute he spent with her he discovered some piece of her that he was desperate to learn more about. He wanted to know everything there was to know about Olivia Pope.

X-X

Olivia woke up the next morning tangled in soft cotton sheets and Fitz. The sheet wrapped their legs together as she lay splayed across his chest. She moved to get up but he rolled her under him, "I'm not letting you go anywhere" he rested his weight on his elbows as he hovered above her.

"You have to let me get a dress for tonight" she replied trying to wriggle away.

"It's taken care of" he grinned a boyish grin, "Your choices will be here later this afternoon."

"How did you do that?" she was shocked.

"I have a really cool sister who owns her own vintage clothing resale business" he kissed her lips, "She will find you the perfect dress."

Olivia pulled him against her, feeling the weight of him press powerfully into her. She felt like she could kiss him for days without stopping. She loved the feeling of him against her. She wondered how long they could go on doing these mundane things before he became utterly bored.

"Does she find dresses for all of your girls?" she had no idea where the question came from let alone how it escaped from her mouth.

"Olivia" he sighed in frustration, "I told you that this isn't a fling. I don't do this. I don't let people into my life. I don't spend the night with women. It's all an image, like another part I play."

"Okay," she felt sorry for saying it, "I guess I just don't understand. If you're really this nice, sweet, kind man why do you want to be seen as a player?"

"That's not exactly what it's about" Fitz kissed her cheek, "I'm from a famous family and I go to a lot of events. I never intended to get serious with anyone so I take different people to events. The press made it into me being a serial dater, a player, whatever."

"Why don't you want to get serious with anyone?" she ran her fingers through his curls, examining his striking features up close.

"I just didn't feel like I could" came his carefully crafted answer, "I really don't want to talk about it."

"What do you want to do?" she found herself flirting.

"Not talk" he grinned trailing kisses down her neck and between her breasts, "Is that okay?"

"Mmm hmm" she smiled as the effects of his touch filled her.

X-X

Olivia stepped from the black SUV and walked towards the throng of people entering the Glamour Magazine party. There were cameras everywhere and she felt slightly overwhelmed as suddenly she heard her name being called and photos snapped left and right. She smiled in a Ferragamo gown, hoping she would find Fitz quickly once she got inside. As the next star stepped forward and she moved into the party her nerves eased slightly. She was surprised at how many people she would consider famous greeted her by name. She still thought of herself as relatively unknown in Hollywood and felt lucky to have been cast in her own show.

She looked around the party and spotted Fitz at the bar chatting with an older woman. He didn't see her so she started to make her way over to him. When she reached him he was just taking a swallow of scotch.

"Olivia" he smiled when he saw her moving towards him, "You look beautiful."

He kissed her cheek and ran his hand down her bare back to where her dress began. He felt anxious, he knew why, and hoped that she wouldn't notice.

"Hi handsome" she smiled kissing his cheek, "You look great all dressed up."

"I clean up pretty well" he grinned, "Can I get you a drink?"

"Thank you" she smiled as he turned to the bartender. He handed her a glass of wine and just smiled down at her. He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I want to kiss you so bad, Olivia."

She blushed and felt wetness pool between her thighs, "I want to kiss you too."

"Come sit with me" he took her hand and pulled her towards a couch in the corner of the room. They talked closely, trying not to look too cozy. He introduced her to friends that approached. The longer they talked and the more people she met the less anxious she felt. Several times she laid her head on his shoulder and he found himself kissing her cheek and touching her thigh at increasing intervals. As the party began to wind down she had her head on his shoulder and he rubbed her back as they sat enjoying being close. Olivia noticed the older woman Fitz had been talking to earlier. They woman was moving in their direction. She felt Fitz's hand leave her back and he stiffened slightly. She lifted her head and looked at him questioningly.

"Are you okay?" she asked as the woman reached the couch and stood in front of him.

"Olivia" his voice sounded strange to her and she felt a nausea rise, "this is Megan."

Olivia stood and shook the woman's hand. Then the woman spoke, "His wife."

She felt her knees almost buckle and wasn't sure whether she would pass out or throw up. She looked at him and immediately saw a look of apology in his eyes. He looked afraid and sorry and crushed. Part of her wanted to collapse into his arms and part of her wanted to run. Part of her was angry but another part was confused and sad. She didn't know what was happening but she knew she needed space so she ran. She moved quickly towards the door and out to the curb willing the car to come quickly. When it did she nearly jumped into the backseat as Fitz came running out the door, "Olivia" he called behind her. He caught the door before it closed, determined not to let her get away from him without an explanation. She fell into the seat sobbing.


	4. Say It With Flowers

**Say it With Flowers**

"Olivia" she couldn't bear to look in his direction.

She wasn't sure why he had climbed into the car with her. The scene of Megan standing before her and introducing herself as his wife kept flashing through her mind. Then she thought about all of the things he had said to her. She wondered who had started things between them. She wondered how he could let her believe that what they had was anything more than a one night stand. She was a joke, one of the whores who had slept with him. Was she the only one who didn't know he was married? She felt like a complete fool and it infuriated her.

"Olivia" now he was at her side, nearly touching her. She kept her face in her hands afraid of what she would do if she looked at him.

"Olivia, you have to let me explain" his hands were on her arms. She had never felt such pain and such pleasure simultaneously. She wanted to slap him and tell him to stop touching her but a piece of her wanted to be in his arms again. Feeling his weight pressed against her and his lips on hers. She never wanted to speak to him again but she had questions, questions that mounted by the second.

"Olivia, if I talk will you listen?" she dared to glance at his face. It was filled with an emotion she could only describe as devastation. It was the exact feeling that coursed through her.

"Why?" she spat, anger flaring, "What could you possibly say? You're married, you have children, you have a wife, and you lied to me." The last part of her sentence cut straight to his soul. The aspect of the situation that hurt him the most was that she thought he had lied.

"It's complicated" he was desperate for her to keep talking to him, and listening.

"What's complicated? You're married. Seems pretty simple to me" she was nearly yelling.

"Technically I'm married" he began.

"Technically? You either are or you aren't" her voice sounded foreign to her.

Fitz felt her slipping away from him, both physically and emotionally. He needed her to listen. He hadn't meant for this to happen. He was going to tell her. He needed her to understand that he never meant to get involved. He dated casually and always had a different woman because, as he had told her earlier, he didn't feel like he could get serious with anyone. He and Megan had an agreement and he had violated it. For seven years they had both managed to operate within the confines of their arrangement but he had crossed the line, he had let someone in, he had started to care for someone else.

"I am" he decided she needed honesty more than anything, "and I should have told you when we kissed in my trailer but I was afraid to ruin our professional relationship. You were already upset that I told you we shouldn't. What would you have said if you found out a married man just kissed you?"

Her tears stopped and she composed herself, "I'm sure it would pale in comparison to what I wanted to say when I found out that I had slept with a married man. You made me look like a fool Fitz."

"I'm sorry" he whispered taking her hands in his. He was relieved when she didn't immediately pull away, "I really was planning to tell you. I've just never had to explain this situation to anyone. It really is complicated. It's about my family and money and my girls."

"I've never felt so naïve" she whispered in return, "Did you do this because you didn't think I should have my own show? Is that why you made me look stupid?"

"I never intended to hurt you, Olivia" she could see honesty in his eyes but the pain still lingered in the pit of her stomach.

"You hurt me Fitz" her voice was barely audible, "I let down my defenses once and you hurt me."

"I'm so sorry" he kissed her fingers, "I don't know if you'll ever forgive me but I'd like the chance to tell you the truth and try to explain this situation to you." He touched her shoulder gently.

"I don't know" she watched his lips touch her fingers trying her best to ignore the heat rising within her.

"I just want to be able to be friends again, co-workers" he continued in a hushed tone, "I know I ruined my chances at anything else between us."

She heard the regret in his voice and felt it in the way his lips touched her hands. His tiny kisses were about forgiveness and desperation and fear that he'd never touch her again. She admitted to herself that she didn't want to be friends with him, not just co-workers but there was so much she still didn't understand and so much she didn't know.

"Maybe we can start over?" he looked expectantly at her, "Can we pretend that the last two days never happened?"

"No" she replied garnering a look of shock from him, "We can't forget about the last two days but maybe we can find a way to start over."

He smiled and a little of the weight upon him lifted. He reached his hand out to her, "Hi, Fitzgerald Grant, married, your co-star. I can be a total asshole sometimes but I'll try my best not to be one to you."

She shook his hand and smiled, "Olivia Pope, single, usually cautious, really nervous about having my first leading role. I don't date much, I can be shy."

"Nice to meet you Olivia" he didn't let go of her hand.

"Nice to meet you Fitzgerald," she blushed, praying that he wouldn't let go of her hand.

"Please, call me Fitz"

"Fitz" he would never get tired of hearing her say his name.

**X-X**

Abby and Olivia sat in Olivia's trailer eating lunch and talking. Olivia picked through her salad not really eating it. She was anxious about her afternoon scenes and she found it difficult to eat when she was nervous.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked nudging Olivia.

"Just anxious about the shoot this afternoon, I guess" admitted Olivia, "You know I can't stand shooting love scenes."

"At least you get to do those scenes with someone hot" Abby joked in reference to Fitz, "It could be a lot worse. Plus, you two have insane chemistry. It doesn't look difficult."

It had been almost 3 months since the Glamour party and Olivia and Fitz had found their way to being friends. They were able to spend time together without unbearable discomfort. The cast was just getting ready to start a press tour for the show and Olivia knew she and Fitz would be the center of many of the interviews. They would be required to talk about the chemistry between them and it needed to appear that they were close friends. Unfortunately Olivia had a difficult time focusing on anything other than his blue eyes and the lips she had kissed months ago.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts and took another drink of her Diet Coke. She really appreciated having good friends like Abby around. She didn't have to hide her insecurities with Abby. She wished she could tell Abby about her feelings for Fitz but she was so unsure of things herself.

"Are we still going to the Christmas party together tomorrow?" Olivia asked.

"You really want to go to his house for a party?" Abby was surprised, "I think he invited us because he felt like he had to. It's going to be all of his important Hollywood friends there. It sounds boring."

"Okay, then we won't go" Olivia tried not to sound as disappointed as she felt; "I just figured it was the polite thing to do."

"Okay, then I'll go," Abby rolled her eyes, "Do I have to wear a ball gown or can I dress like the peasant that I am?"

They both laughed, a little more relaxed while they finished their meal. Olivia busied herself cleaning up the remains of their lunch while Abby left for the set.

**X-X**

Fitz sat in his trailer looking over his script and listening to music. His cell phone rang twice, "Hello?"

"Hi Dad" Ellie said, "Are we meeting in New York this year?"

"Hi El," Fitz smiled at the sound of his daughter's voice. It was tough to be away from her but she attended the best boarding school in the country and would start at Princeton in the fall.

"Heather and I were planning to meet you in New York," Fitz continued, "We can hang out at the apartment; go to a show, shop. It might be our last chance with you going to college next year."

"What about Mom?" asked Ellie, "Dinner again this year?"

"Sure, you girls pick a place and we can have our family meal" Fitz agreed.

"Okay, I'll talk to Heather about where she wants to eat" Ellie said, "So what are you getting me for Christmas?"

"Nope, I'm not telling you, you'll have to wait and be surprised" Fitz laughed at his daughter's tactics.

"Just remember, if it has four wheels I'd like the red one, Daddy" she sounded like a little girl.

"You're not getting a car, Ellie," he chuckled again, "I'm not letting you be a spoiled brat."

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on his trailer door. He said his goodbyes to Ellie and opened the door. Huck had come to tell him he was due on the set. Fitz gathered his script and his cell phone and headed over to shoot his scenes. On the way he thought about Olivia. They had found a sort of common ground where they were comfortable working together but their scenes were still challenging. He dreaded scenes that required him to touch her intimately and today was the first sex scene that they had filmed since the catastrophe at the Glamour party. His palms felt sweaty as soon as he saw her sitting in her chair on the set. She was the same effortlessly gorgeous woman he looked at everyday but today she seemed to have an extra glow. He took a deep breath and approached her.

"Hi Olivia" he tried his best not to sound as nervous as he felt.

"Oh, hi Fitz" she looked up from her script, "Did you need something?"

"No, just thought I would say hello" she sounded like she wasn't interested in talking and he made it a habit of not pushing her these days. He started to walk away but her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Fitz," she called causing him to turn back to her, "Abby and I are coming to your party tomorrow."

"Great" he tried to sound non-committal while everything inside of him screamed with excitement that he would get to see her socially. He had yet to find the opportunity to fully explain his situation and maybe his annual Christmas party would be a good chance.

"Umm…" she was feeling shy again, "What's the dress code?"

Fitz laughed a laugh that warmed her soul in spite of her efforts to the contrary. She listened to his baritone and found herself closing her eyes to absorb the sensations his voice elicited.

"Whatever you want to wear will be fine I'm sure" his voice took on a tone she hadn't heard in some time. Fitz had the urge to touch her but stopped himself. Though it had been months since he held her, he could recall the sensation as if it was yesterday.

The crew finished setting up their scene and they approached their marks. It was set in a bunker and Olivia's character had just discovered that Fitz's character had saved her life. The director yelled "action" and Olivia threw herself into being her character. That was how she had gotten through the scenes they shot together over the past several months. She didn't let herself feel, she just tried to be technical and almost robot-like. She had read articles that talked about a cooling in their chemistry but she couldn't let herself feel like she had during the early days of the show, the days when she started to develop feelings for Fitz. Before she knew he was married and before her heart had been broken.

Fitz approached Olivia and pushed her up against the wall of the simulated bunker. She felt his hands move down her back and attempted to ignore the feelings they caused. He bent to kiss her lips and somehow what started as a polite television kiss became deeper. He felt her run her tongue along his lower lip causing a rise in his pants. He nibbled lightly on her lip as she continued to sample his lips with her tongue. He found his hands traveling to her hair and hers to his. She couldn't help but grip his back tightly in her small hands. She felt urgency unrivaled by any passion she had previously experienced. From somewhere outside of their fog they heard the director yell "cut" but they couldn't force their lips to part. Finally he pushed away from her, his eyes wildly flying to hers to decipher the emotions there. He saw hunger, regret, and fear. He wondered if she was afraid of him or if she, like him, was afraid of _them_. She couldn't tear her eyes from his, her gaze held there by his sweltering blue eyes. She blushed but he didn't let her embarrassment save her from their connection.

The scene continued in much the same manner. Their touches were more intimate than called for in every way, their kisses deeper, their embraces closer, and their passion real. When they concluded their scenes they both returned to their respective trailers. Fitz changed his clothes and sat down on the couch to read for a while, suddenly sorry that he had no one to go home to. He heard a small knock and turned to look in the direction of the door. As if he'd conjured her from the deep recesses of his mind, Olivia appeared before him.

"Sorry to bother you" she mumbled, clearly nervous.

"Come in" he smiled, "Have a seat. What can I do for you?"

She tentatively took a seat a good distance away from him on the couch angling herself towards him. She could feel her heart beating faster just being in the same room alone with him. She hated that he had this effect on her. She hated that she couldn't hate him for lying to her but she needed an explanation.

"I'm sorry about earlier" she looked down at her hands, "I shouldn't have kissed you like that. It was completely unprofessional."

"Don't worry about it, everyone gets carried away at times" he patted her knee, "I'm sure the audience will love it." He tried to lighten the mood; he didn't want her to feel awkward about the situation.

"Fitz" he loved the sound of his name rolling off her tongue. He intuitively reached to touch her leg again. She watched his hand staring at it perched on her thigh for a moment before she moved her eyes to meet his. He again couldn't tell what the look in her eyes meant so he began to pull his hand away but she reached out her hand, stopping him. She took his large hand in hers and held it briefly before pulling it to her thigh. She then rest her hand on his and turned her gaze back to his face. She saw confusion in his eyes and a slight smile curled the corners of her mouth. She moved herself closer to Fitz, close enough to smell the scent that she missed so much.

Fitz thought he'd made a misstep when he touched her and pulled his hand away. He was surprised when she pulled his hand back to her. He loved the feel of her body even through her jeans. He could feel the heat rising from her skin and it invoked memories of when he had been allowed to feel all of her months ago. He remembered the leg he touched wrapped around him and the small hand that now sat atop his scratching trails down his back all those months ago. Then he felt her moving closer to him, so close that he could see the amber flecks in her espresso eyes. He remembered seeing passion burn deep in those eyes and his pulse quickened. Her body kept inching closer to his and he could feel his resolve melting.

"Olivia, we shouldn't do this" he whispered as her hand lightly touched his face. He didn't ever want her to look at him again like she did the night of the Glamour party. Her lips were inches from his and she didn't back up when he spoke.

"We shouldn't" she breathed looking straight into his eyes.

"I'm married" his voice was low, the tone that made every inch of her body prickle at attention.

"Technically" she used the word he'd said in the car.

"I need you to understand" his voice cracked slightly as the room grew warmer.

"I understand" her other hand ran through the curls at the back of his head, "I don't want to be friends with you Fitz."

"I don't want to do anything that we'll regret later" he relished the feel of her nails on his scalp.

"Are you going to regret this?" she whispered in his ear before nibbling on the lobe.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Livvie, I really need to tell you everything." He moved his hand to hold hers, bringing it to his lips, "I need you to understand what my marriage is all about."

She watched his lips glide over her palm and tried to concentrate on the words he spoke.

"I understand everything I need to," she whispered, "I can't just be friends with you."

"Let me cook you dinner, Livvie" he whispered back, "We can talk and I can explain."

He held her hands in his kissing each of her cheeks then her forehead, "Let's go to my house and I'll make you an amazing dinner."

"Okay," she conceded not trying to hide the disappointment in her voice.

Fitz picked up his wallet, cell phone, and car keys then took Olivia's hand and led her to his car. He couldn't believe he had the opportunity to explain himself to her; this was the day he had been waiting for. He smiled over at Olivia several times while they rode to his house. He pulled the car into the garage and nearly dragged Olivia into the house.

"Fitz, slow down, I'm going to fall" she giggled trailing behind him.

Fitz took her coat then poured them each a glass of wine. Olivia sat perched on a stool at the kitchen island watching Fitz work. He moved fluidly around the kitchen as he cooked, sipping his wine and humming as he worked.

"You seem happy" she muttered with a smile.

Fitz moved towards her, standing between her legs as she sat atop the stool, "You're in my house," he whispered against her lips, "I am _very_ happy."

Olivia knotted her fingers in his hair and held his lips to hers, "I want you, Fitz"

"I have to cook, Gorgeous, but believe me, I want you too" he murmured in return, "I need to tell you about Megan before anything else happens between us."

Fitz finished cooking and they sat down to eat. He lit candles then brought their meal to the table.

"I'll be right back" he kissed her cheek and disappeared from the room. When he returned he was carrying the bottle of Henri Jayer Richebourg Grand Cru. He showed her the bottle then opened it with a flourish.

"Fitz, are you sure this is the right occasion?" she asked quietly.

"Olivia, I wanted to share this bottle with someone special, someone who would appreciate it" he kissed her cheek, "I wanted it to mark a special occasion and I think this is it. I never thought you would forgive me, I never thought you would let me explain. So, to me, this bottle is marking the beginning of me telling you the honest truth all the time no matter what. This marks the start of you knowing about my marriage and the arrangement Megan and I have. And I hope it can be the beginning of us spending a lot of time together. I don't want to be friends with you Olivia. I want to be your lover, I want to share my bed with you, I want to share my life with you."

"I don't want to be friends with you either," she whispered in reply, "I can't continue to spend time around you and not touch you, or kiss you. I really don't care about Megan."

"But you need to understand, Olivia" he insisted, "I need you to hear the entire story, the whole truth, then I will feel like we can move forward."

"Okay"

He leaned over and kissed her deeply on the lips. Their tongues tangled together, tasting the wine on one another's mouth. He gripped her hair considering pushing everything off of the table and making love to her right there. He knew he couldn't, it mattered to him if he did this right. He had already almost lost her, he wouldn't let a similar mistake get in the way of what seemed to be something real developing between them. He pulled his lips from hers maintaining contact between their foreheads. She smiled when he kissed the tip of her nose.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked.

"Starving" she replied still looking into his eyes, "It smells delicious."

They looked into one another's eyes for several minutes without speaking. He finally broke their eye contact and moved to his seat. They enjoyed their meal, finishing the bottle of wine. After dinner they moved to the living room where Fitz had his gigantic Christmas tree. He started a fire in the fireplace and turned on the tree lights.

"I have always loved Christmas lights" said softly.

"Me too" he agreed bringing a new bottle of wine over to where she sat on the couch.

"I picked another bottle, it will pale in comparison to the other one I'm sure but hopefully it won't be too bad," he was nervous and he stammered when he was nervous.

"I'm sure it will be fine" she replied with a sweet smile. She could tell he wasn't quite himself. He poured the wine and they each to a sip. She looked at him expectantly.

"What?" he said blushing under her stare.

"This is nice" she said touching his cheek with her palm.

"It is" he agreed enjoying her skin touching his.

"So you were going to tell me about your little arrangement" she slid her hand from his cheek. He caught it in his, needing to maintain contact with her. He took a deep breath clearly nervous. He had planned what he wanted to say but his words seemed to have escaped him. He kissed her hand quickly then began.

"So you know that my family is well known in Hollywood and you know that my family is fairly comfortable financially," his palms were sweaty, "Megan and I have been married for twenty-one years. We got married because she was pregnant, my parents didn't want our family name tarnished by a baby out of wedlock…we were happy for a while. We split our time between Maine and Los Angeles until about seven years ago. I started to have more success in my restaurants and my acting career and she liked it better back east. We wanted to stay married until both of the girls graduated high school."

"Okay" Olivia said to fill a silence in their conversation.

"I want Megan and my kids taken care of financially and my parents didn't agree with me helping her out if we weren't married. I just wanted to be sure that things were smooth for the girls when we got divorced. We agreed the easiest way to do that was for her to keep the house in Maine and live there while I lived here in LA. We agreed that we wouldn't seriously date or be closely linked to anyone."

"That's why a different woman at every party?" Olivia asked.

"Exactly, and sometimes Megan would show up to a party to keep the charade of our marriage intact" Fitz continued.

"Like the Glamour party" Olivia said, "Did you know she was going to be there?"

"No, not at all. And normally when she would show up I would just tell my date that my wife showed up. And it didn't really matter because I didn't care about them."

"Why didn't you tell me she was there?" she asked.

He took both of her hands in his before he answered, "Because I had feelings for you, Olivia."

She swallowed past the lump in her throat, "Had?"

"Have. I _have _feelings for you and I told Megan that night. I told her you were there and I told her that I cared about you."

"Why?"

"Because I had promised her that I wouldn't get involved with anyone else seriously and I wanted to date you."

"Wanted?" asked Olivia.

"I want to date you and the last three months have almost killed me. It's so hard to pretend to be your friend. But I swore to myself that I would rather have you as a friend than nothing."

"So what happens now?" she asked, her heart fluttering at his words.

"Ellie graduates in the spring and that is how long I promised to keep a low profile. Megan knows that we will divorce but it won't look as bad and my family name will be spared since the girls are older. At least that was everyone's hope."

"We have to wait until spring to date?" Olivia sounded alarmed.

"No, well kind of," he stammered, "We can't go to events together or be seen out too much. So in that sense we can't date but I want to see you socially."

His statement brought a smile to Olivia's face, "I want to see you socially too" she whispered moving closer to him.

"I don't want to be unfair to you, Olivia. There are plenty of nice, young, single guys who would kill to date you."

"I don't want to date anyone else" she breathed. Their lips were nearly touching.

Fitz felt his heart skip a beat at having her so close to him and the fact that she wanted to give them a shot. Olivia tried to remember a time when she had felt this way about anyone.

"So, what now?" she asked, just barely touching her lips to his.

"I want to hold you all night" he replied stroking her cheek, "I want to lie in bed with your head on my chest and feel you against me. I want to wake up to your face and make you breakfast and get to know you."

"So, you don't want to make love to me?"

"Oh, I want to but we shouldn't. I want to start all over. I want to know all there is to know about Olivia Pope" he murmured, "but there can be lots of kissing."

A grin met her lips as he took her hand and led her upstairs.


	5. Lift Up Every Stone

**Lift Up Every Stone**

Olivia lay next to Fitz, her head on his chest and one leg tossed lazily over his. She was wearing one of his shirts; he was in only his boxer shorts.

"Tell me more about you" she said turning her head to face him and pulling the comforter around them.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why does your family care about whether you give money to Megan?" she asked running her fingers over his muscular chest.

"To be a Grant in Hollywood is a big deal" he began, "My father threatened to cut off my inheritance and disown me if I divorced her when I wanted to seven years ago."

"Why?"

"Because my kids were young and my father doesn't believe in a Grant walking away from responsibility" Fitz was matter of fact, "and to him being responsible means more than throwing money at the problem."

Fitz watched Olivia digest the information. She wrinkled her forehead as she contemplated Fitz's family situation. It was the same look he'd seen on her face when she was struggling to memorize her lines or concentrating on something she was reading.

"Doesn't it bother your father that it looks like you date a million women?" she finally asked, "I would think he'd find that worse than divorcing your wife."

"It's different in this town, only the tabloids linked me romantically to those women. To everyone else they were just escorts to awards shows and parties" Fitz explained, "My friends knew it all boiled down to a bunch of first dates with women who looked nice and that was about it."

"So why change now?" she placed a light kiss on his chest, "Why do you want more now?"

"You, Olivia" he pulled her up so he could look into her eyes, "I met you and I didn't sleep for weeks. Then I got to hold you and it was just, right, then I hurt you and the insomnia came back."

"I haven't slept well either" she admitted, "I feel so relaxed when I'm with you. It's hard to believe I've only known you a short time."

"How do we fix the insomnia then?" he grinned at her, touching his lips lightly to the tip of her nose.

"I'm sure we'll think of something" she whispered, running her fingers along his jaw.

"Mmm hmmm" he breathed moving his lips to hers. She felt his strong hand slide to the back of her head, holding her mouth against his. All rational thought escaped her as his masculine scent rose to her nostrils and her hands explored the rippling muscles of his chest and back. He tentatively deepened their kiss, still afraid that she might change her mind. It was clear that she hadn't when he felt her suck gently on his tongue. He smiled unconsciously against her lips.

Olivia wanted to feel every inch of Fitz. She wanted his hands on her and their bodies pressed together. She wanted to taste all of him, the difference between his lips and his ear lobe and the crook of his neck and the curve of his jaw. She moved her hands to his shoulders then into his hair feeling the soft curls caress her hands. It amazed her how different touching him like this was compared to touching him during their scenes. Both were erotic in their own way but this felt real. Their scenes were purely physical, even when they found themselves carried away, but this was emotional and spiritual, like their souls connected. A sudden panic hit her and she pulled back abruptly.

"What's the matter?" Fitz asked breathlessly, "Are you okay?"

"Fine" she started to roll away from him.

"Did I do something?" he sounded slightly panicked, "Olivia?"

"No, I'm okay" she didn't look in his direction.

Fitz was startled when she pulled away from him quickly. He wondered if he'd done something wrong. Maybe he'd pushed too hard, maybe she wasn't ready for all of this. He just wanted to be close to her, he wanted the smell of her, the sight of her magnificent dark curls strewn across his pillow, whatever she would give him. He'd never felt this way about a woman before, especially one he had really just met. She was still a virtual stranger but he looked forward to learning all about her.

"Livie, what's going on?" he moved closer to her, kissing her shoulder lightly several times.

"It's all of this," she rolled to her back, "It's overwhelming."

She turned to look at him, "Doesn't all of this seem like a lot?"

"Overwhelming as hell sometimes" he agreed lacing his fingers with hers, "but I have spent the last three months praying that I'd get this feeling back."

"I don't like how much I've thought about you the past several months," Olivia admitted, "I thought it was going to be hard working with you but it was being away from you that was the hard part."

"It was hard being away from you too" he turned her to her side so he could look into her eyes, "I hated it."

"I hated being away from you but I hated that I felt that way," she bit her lip, "I wanted to hate you but I couldn't. No one has ever made me this crazy. Of course you had to be married, there had to be something wrong with you. You had to be gorgeous and you had to be sweet to me and you had to be fantastic in bed and you had to be…married." She whispered that last word as she laid her forehead on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Livie," he kissed her hair, "I'm sorry I hurt you. I swear that I was going to tell you."

"Stop, Fitz," she looked him in the eye again, "I'm past it, maybe it makes me a terrible person but I'm past caring that you're technically married. I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too" he said quietly, running his fingers through her hair, "And I know what you mean about feeling crazy. I haven't gone out in months, not since the Glamour party. I picked up the phone to call you a thousand times but I didn't know what to say other than that I was sorry."

"I looked forward to work though" she smiled, "I liked seeing you."

"I really liked seeing you" he smiled and kissed her lips, "I would pray that you wouldn't see me staring at you. Abby caught me a few times; she probably thought I was a total creep."

"She's never been your biggest fan" Olivia smiled against his lips, "She would kill me if she knew I was in your bed right now."

"Aren't you coming to my party with her?" he asked.

"Yeah, she wasn't crazy about hanging out with your crowd but she knew I wanted to come to the party" she replied, "Of course she thinks I just want to be with fancy Hollywood types."

"Hey, I'm one of those fancy Hollywood types" he laughed. It made her smile to hear his laugh, a full baritone laugh accompanied by a genuine huge smile.

"You are a fancy, schmancy Hollywood type" she walked her fingers up his chest then to his lips, "so I guess Abby was right. I do want to _be with _a fancy Hollywood type."

Fitz felt Olivia's hands leave a searing trail across his skin; He closed his eyes, attempting to maintain his composure. Olivia had asked him earlier if he wanted her. He had admitted to her that he did but it was so much more than that. He didn't simply want her body, though at the moment that was the preponderance of what he was thinking, he wanted her smile, her intellect, her sense of humor, and that bottom lip that she insisted on biting.

"It's getting late, aren't you tired?" he asked running his fingers under her shirt along her spine.

"A little" she whispered, "but I'm enjoying laying here and talking to you."

"Put your head on my chest and we'll talk some more" he smiled down at her, "We'll talk until you fall asleep. Just remember you need your rest for tomorrow when you meet those big Hollywood types."

She grinned up at him before laying her head on his chest. She quickly fell asleep to the sound of his heart beating steadily beneath her ear.

**X-X**

"Wow, Liv that dress is gorgeous" said Abby as Olivia spun around in her nearly backless pewter Ferragamo dress.

"Thanks, I splurged," she replied fixing her curls for the thousandth time in the mirror.

"Who are you dressing for?" laughed Abby, "Hoping to meet a special someone?"

"No" Olivia could feel her cheeks grow red.

"You haven't been on a date in forever," observed Abby, "The last guy I saw sitting even remotely close to you was Mr. Hottie himself and we both know he's not your type."

"Exactly, too pretty," responded Olivia trying to cover her nervousness, "And it would be strange because we have to work together."

Abby and Olivia finished readying themselves for the party then hurried out the door of Abby's condo to the waiting car. Olivia wrung her hands the entire way to Fitz's house. She wondered if she would have any opportunity to talk to him. He was the host, after all, so he would likely be busy. She was glad that Abby would be there to keep her company since she really wouldn't know anyone else. Before she could get too lost in her thoughts they arrived at the party and she found herself taking deliberate deep breaths on the way to the door.

"I cannot believe you dragged me here" whispered Abby as they walked through the front door.

"Just try to have a good time" Olivia whispered back.

"Olivia, Abby" she heard Fitz's voice but didn't see him at first. Then he was suddenly directly in front of them. He hugged Abby politely then turned to Olivia. She felt the temperature in the room abruptly rise when he put his arms around her. He was dressed in a light gray suit that, ironically, complemented her dress. He looked so handsome, even more so than usual. He ran his hands down her bare back, stopping where her dress began.

"Nice to see you Olivia" he said almost too loudly then kissed her cheek and lowered his voice to add, "This dress might be the death of me. You look stunning and you feel amazing."

She nibbled on her lower lip as he placed another kiss on her cheek and pulled back from her. She gazed up at him for a few seconds then turned to Abby who had started talking to a man standing nearby. Since Abby was otherwise occupied, Fitz took the opportunity to say quietly, "Don't bite your lip like that Olivia." He flashed a naughty grin and looked her up and down once more, "You know that's my job."

Olivia felt her knees grow slightly weak and she was convinced he was trying to drive her insane. She licked her lips then ran her teeth over her lower lip for good measure. She could play this game too. It was going to be a very long night, she decided.

Abby looked around the party while Olivia and Fitz greeted one another. Standing several feet away was a familiar looking man she remembered seeing at a few clubs around town. He was attractive so she took the opportunity to introduce herself. His name was Charlie and, she learned, he was Fitz's best friend.

"So what's with his need to constantly have a different blond on his arm?" she asked gesturing in the direction of Fitz and Olivia.

"He just enjoys women," replied Charlie, "but he met someone several months back. He hasn't really dated since."

"Is she a total bimbo?" Abby laughed.

"I've honestly never met her," Charlie replied, "but he seems smitten. What's the story with the Princess?"

"She's not stuck up, she's shy" Abby corrected, "She is an only child and her parents aren't very happy that she decided to pursue acting. Especially since she just finished her master's degree."

"She's smart?" Charlie sounded surprised.

"She had a double major in Political Science and Chemistry" replied Abby, "Her master's is in Pharmaceutical Chemistry."

"Would never have guessed," Charlie shrugged, "But she seems to have gotten Fitz's attention."

They looked over in the direction of Olivia and Fitz. They were talking closely, both smiling and his hand was on her arm. Abby assumed they were just being friendly co-workers and told Charlie as much.

"If you say so," he smiled, "let me get you a drink and maybe you can tell me a little more about you."

**X-X**

Fitz led Olivia further into the house, "How about a drink?" he asked taking her wrap.

"That would be fantastic" she replied politely. She suddenly felt self-conscious as if everyone at the party knew she was interested in Fitz. She felt herself blush and found the need to concentrate on every breath she took. Fitz took her hand and led her to the wine cellar.

"Pick a bottle" he smiled when they reached the bottom of the stairs, "anything you want."

"You're not serving wine upstairs?" she asked slightly confused.

"Sure, we've got tons up there" he replied, "but you're not just any guest. I want to drink a good wine with you. One that you choose."

Olivia began to look over the bottles finally pulling one from its resting place and handing it to Fitz, "I hope champagne is okay" she smiled.

"I'd love to drink champagne with you Olivia" he moved closer to her then he read the label on the bottle and couldn't stifle a laugh, "Games of Seduction huh?"

"Well, Moet and Chandon is some of the best" she explained trying to keep a straight face, "and the rose is just really special."

"So the fact that it's called 'Games of Seduction' didn't enter into your decision?" he grinned.

"Not at all" she breathed. He was now just inches away from her and she could smell his cologne again mixed with the scent that was him. He bent to kiss her cheek and run his thumb along her jaw. She felt her breathing quicken when he touched her and she closed her eyes to relish the sensation.

"I didn't really bring you down here just to pick wine" he admitted and kissed her forehead, "When I saw you in this dress I needed to kiss you, really kiss you."

Their lips met and Olivia's anxiety dissolved. She touched his perfectly tailored suit feeling his chiseled muscles beneath while he ran his hands over her bare back. He would swear the material at the back of her dress barely covered her ass. He felt his burgeoning erection endeavoring in her direction at the thought. The dress was sexy and, he figured, at least partially selected with him in mind. As much as he loved it he didn't want other men at the party looking at her. She was young and beautiful and most of the men there knew she was fairly new to Hollywood. He was concerned that one of them would think she was the type of actress interested in sleeping her way to success. His jealousy and concern made his kisses more forceful. He wanted to somehow mark her as his, though he really had no claim to her. His mouth moved to her neck and then her shoulder. She enjoyed the feeling of his mouth on her body and ran her fingers through his hair as a sign of approval. She felt his lips move further back on her shoulder then the exquisite pain of him sucking slightly then his teeth sinking into her flesh. He held her tighter, not allowing her to move from the contact with his mouth.

"Fitz" he heard her say his name like she had when they had made love that first night.

"You taste so good Olivia" he pulled his mouth from her neck to say, "You smell delicious. You make me want to skip out on my own party and take you somewhere."

"We should probably get back upstairs," she kissed his lips urgently, "everyone will be looking for you and Abby will be looking for me."

"You're probably right" they continued to kiss neither having the resolve to pull away.

Finally the sound of footsteps shook them from their haze and they collected themselves. Fitz pulled Olivia's hair forward slightly to cover the red love bite he had left on her shoulder. He gave himself a secret smile, he had marked her. She smiled at him touching the mark, she would normally have been upset about someone leaving a mark like that on her, especially someone she just started dating, but with Fitz it was different. He had left his mark on her, she was his.

**I look forward to hearing your feedback on this one. A little more insight into Fitz's family dynamic but certainly not the end of what we'll learn on that subject. Your reviews truly keep me writing. I love to hear what you have to say! Be sure to pass the story along to anyone you think might be interested. I'm really enjoying writing this one. It's a little lighter than the Duplicity series which is fun. Thanks again for reading. I have been amazed and humbled by your feedback! **


	6. When You Hold Me Tight

**When You Hold Me Tight**

"Liv, where were you?" Abby asked rushing up to her, "Were you outside? Your hair is a mess."

"Yeah," Olivia answered hesitantly, "I stepped out onto the deck for a second."

"Oh, well come over here and meet Charlie," she tugged Olivia's arm, "He's Fitz's best friend."

Charlie smiled when he saw Abby approaching, "You found her."

"Charlie, this is Olivia" Abby smiled back at him.

Olivia extended her hand, shaking Charlie's, "Nice to meet you."

"Fitz tells me your show is going well" said Charlie noticing how much prettier Olivia was up close. Fitz had complained about her being so young and a relatively unknown and still getting her own show but he didn't wonder why. Being beautiful and young in Hollywood could get you far and with the show set to premier in January it would be interesting to see if she possessed anything but good looks.

"I think it's going pretty well" Olivia blushed, not because she was shy in front of Charlie but because talking about the show made her think of Fitz. And thinking of Fitz brought flashes of him touching her body and kissing her lips. She dismissed the thought and continued, "We have a really great team."

"It's a lot of fun" Abby added touching Charlie's arm, "You should come visit me on the set one day."

"Sure" he replied looking from Abby to Olivia. He saw Fitz walking in their direction, "Here comes our host now." He and Fitz clasped hands.

"Charlie I see you met Olivia and Abby" Fitz gave a crooked smile. It was his smile that he used to charm the public, Olivia thought. It was handsome and carefree, like a schoolboy's but it wasn't the smile he wore with her. When they were alone his smile was warmer, more sincere, and devastatingly gorgeous.

"I did," Charlie replied, "Abby and I have been able to talk quite a bit."

"Are you ladies enjoying yourselves?" Fitz turned his attention to Abby and Olivia. He touched Olivia's back gently. She instinctively moved into his hand, savoring the feeling of his palm on her bare skin.

"Yes" beamed Abby. She looked towards Olivia who wore a strange expression, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, yeah" Olivia stammered, "I'm having a really good time." She turned to look up at Fitz who was clearly aware of the effect he was having on her. She wondered if anyone else noticed him touching her. She wondered if he cared. He kept his eyes on Olivia as he spoke, "Charlie, why don't we go get these lovely ladies a drink."

"Sure, we'll be right back" Charlie started behind Fitz who didn't break contact with Olivia until the last possible moment.

When they were far enough away Abby turned to Olivia, "What was that?"

"What?" Olivia regained her composure.

"You and Mr. Hottie" Abby hissed, "The way he was looking at you. He's got a girlfriend, you know?"

"Abby, I already told you he's not my type," Olivia scoffed, "He was just being polite, he may be a player but he's not a Neanderthal."

She hated to say negative things about Fitz and she hated to lie to Abby but she didn't even know how to begin to explain to her what was happening with Fitz. She just wanted to change the subject and enjoy the evening.

"So, you and Charlie, huh?" Olivia nudged Abby, hoping she would take the bait.

"He's cute, and seems nice" Olivia gave a sigh of relief as Abby moved her thoughts to Charlie, "the only drawback is that he's friends with Fitz, they probably tell each other everything."

"Ab, he knows you two work together I don't think he'd tell him any personal information about you" Olivia maintained, "He seems like he'd be a gentleman."

"I'm not looking for a gentleman, Liv" laughed Abby, "I can't remember the last time I was out on a date. A girl needs some fun from time to time."

"Keep it in your pants there Slugger" Olivia smiled, "Are you going to ask him out?"

"Hoping he'll ask me" she grinned, "but I'll ask him if I have to." Abby flitted off in the direction of the kitchen leaving Olivia alone. Olivia wandered into the living room, seeing lots of faces that she recognized. She felt like she didn't fit in with the crowd at the party, movie stars and huge television stars, directors and studio owners. This was the inner circle of Hollywood. These were the people who Fitz vacationed with and dined with, this was so far outside of her world, she thought. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see a tall man with salt and pepper hair.

"Olivia Pope?" he asked. She nodded, shaking his hand, "I'm Cyrus Beene" when no recognition registered on her face, "a director. I directed the Apollo One movie earlier this year."

"Of course, nice to meet you" Olivia said politely, "How are you?"

"I'm well. It's so nice to meet an up and coming actress" he allowed his gaze to scan her up and down, "I'd love to have you in one of my movies."

"I have a commitment to my television show, but I suppose if the schedule worked, " she gave a slight smile, suddenly uncomfortable with his proximity.

"Let me give you my card," Cyrus gave her his best smile, "I'd love to take you out sometime and discuss things."

"Sure" she hoped he couldn't hear the uncertainty in her voice, "I'll give you a call." She took the card and tucked it into her clutch. She started to walk away but Cyrus pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. She felt his hand touch the bare skin of her back causing her to jump, "Excuse me Mr. Beene," she straightened herself and walked briskly in the direction of the deck. When she was safely outside and alone she took several deep breaths, unsure whether she might cry. She was new to Hollywood and wondered if this was how it would always be. Would she always have to put up with being eyed by creepy directors? She wanted to prove that she could get ahead without using her beauty and she would never sleep her way to a role. After calming herself, she returned inside and again started mingling with the other guests.

Fitz stood in the large kitchen chatting with several actresses. One, Mellie Young, had been his date to several events and had always seemed interested in more. He was only half listening as Mellie droned on about her recent auditions. He was focused on the beauty across the room. She was a constant distraction for him. He watched her shift her weight from one louboutin-clad foot to the other. The way her calf muscles flexed as she moved and the hem of her dress slid just slightly up her thigh. His eyes skimmed her ass, perhaps it was his imagination but did he see it flex in response? Then his gaze caressed the impossibly low back of her dress. She was nearly naked and every part of him wished that she was and that they were in his bed. He was shaken from his fantasy when he saw Cyrus Beene approach her. He saw red when he noticed the man ogle her and his hands fisted when Cyrus kissed her cheek and touched her back. He saw her rush out the door onto the deck and moved to follow her but was stopped by Mellie.

"Fitz, would you be kind enough to pour me another drink?" she asked running her fingers along the lapel of his jacket.

"Uh, sure Mellie" he was obviously distracted. He poured her drink and handed it to her.

"Fitz, I'd love to see more of your house," cooed Mellie, "I can't believe I've never been here with all of the times we've gone out."

"Take a look around if you'd like" Fitz murmured. He saw Olivia walk back towards the living room.

"Don't you want to show me around?" Mellie ran her hand along the buttons of Fitz's shirt, "I think it's long overdue."

Fitz took Mellie's wrist, removing her hand from his chest, "Excuse me Ladies, make yourself at home."

He moved through the crowd, leaving a stunned Mellie in the kitchen. He found Olivia talking to several actresses and smiled at her as he walked by. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight. He needed to protect her.

**X-X**

The last few party guests slowly trickled out the door leaving Charlie, Fitz, Olivia, and Abby.

"It's getting late" Abby looked in Olivia's direction, "I should be going."

"I could give you a ride" Olivia watched Charlie's hand touch Abby's arm. Abby smiled slightly and blushed.

"I can't leave Olivia," Abby nearly curled into Charlie then looked at Olivia expectantly.

"I can drive Olivia home" Fitz blurted at the same time Olivia said, "I'll figure out a way to get home."

They both laughed as Charlie helped Abby into her coat.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Abby whispered to Olivia, "I'll owe you big time."

"Sure," Olivia smiled, "But you owe me."

"Man, are you sure you're going to be okay with the Princess?" Charlie muttered to Fitz.

"I'll drive her home, its fine" Fitz replied, "Just don't be an asshole to Abby. I have to work with her."

"You have my word, she'll have nothing to complain about" Charlie gave Fitz a cocky grin then ushered Abby out the door.

Olivia began collecting glasses and carrying them to the kitchen. Fitz stood and watched her for a moment before moving closer.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Helping you clean up" she smiled, continuing to pick up dishes. He grabbed her wrist, taking the glass from her hand. She felt her mouth suddenly go dry and her skin sizzle.

"The caterers will be here in the morning to clean up" his warm breath caressed her shoulder.

"Then I guess I better get home" she whispered concentrating on maintaining her composure.

"No" he ran his hand along her spine down to the curve of her lower back, "You don't show up at my house in this dress and expect me to just drive you home."

"Fitz," she breathed, "I thought we were getting to know each other."

Fitz took off his jacket and tossed it over the back of the nearby slipper chair. He unbuttoned his cuffs and began rolling up his sleeves. Olivia felt his hands slide across her waist.

"What are you doing?" she asked turning her head slightly.

His hands fisted her dress hiking it further up her thighs, "I'm getting to know you," he whispered against the teeth marks he had left on her earlier in the evening.

"I thought you wanted to take things slow" her eyes were closed while she made every attempt to conjure her best excuses.

His voice was low and gravely when he said, "I'll go slow if you want me to Livvie"

Every argument disappeared from her mind. His left hand moved to her breast, his right dragging a trail up her thigh. He traced his tongue around the angry red mark on her shoulder, he wondered if it hurt, if it had reminded her of him as she spoke to people at the party. He wondered if anyone had seen it. Then his mind turned to Cyrus Beene putting his hands on her and he wished he'd put that mark somewhere more conspicuous. He didn't like another man's hands on her and another man's lips on her cheek. He wanted her body to know it belonged only to him.

Olivia quivered under his breath and his hands. She hated that he could control her body the way he did. She normally hated losing control but she conceded control to him so easily. She bit her bottom lip when she heard him offer to go slow. She reached her hands up to tangle in his hair. Even the feeling of his curls between her fingers lit her skin ablaze.

He moved them closer to the couch, pulling her dress up around her hips. She reached back to unhook his belt and unbutton his pants. He hastily pushed his pants and boxers to his knees then bent her over the back of the sofa. His hands found the back of her hair and she braced herself against the cushions.

"I didn't like seeing Cyrus touch you" he rumbled leaving deep finger marks on her hips, "I didn't like the way he looked at you, Olivia."

The next thing she knew her thong was torn and his hands were searching out her bare skin. He dipped a finger into her wetness.

"Fitz" she whimpered. The sound of his name coming off her tongue in that tone further impelled his desire. He bent his chest against her back and continued close to her ear, "Olivia, I don't ever want another man to touch this body."

The sound of his voice and the feeling of his rock hard cock urging into her completely distorted her senses. She felt like he was touching her entire body yet wanted more. She could hear him and smell him and feel him but she wanted to taste him and see him. She felt submissive and shy, liked having him take control of her body. He reached his fingers covered in her juices to her lips and she gladly took them into her mouth, sucking gently. The harder she sucked the deeper he thrust into her, gripping her hip then her hair with his free hand.

"I missed you Livvie" he pressed deeper into her each thrust bringing her closer to the edge.

She didn't speak, just sucked harder on his fingers. She didn't think she could form words even if she tried. Every part of her was fixated on his touch. She tried to reach back for him but he pushed her hands back to the couch sending a renewed thrill through her. He pulled his fingers from her mouth causing a small whimper to escape her lips.

Three months of being away from her body was too long. He had worked to control himself and respect taking it slow with her but seeing her tonight in that dress with every man at the party staring at her weakened his resolve. Seeing the pain in her eyes when Cyrus touched her, feeling like he failed to protect her. It was no longer that he wanted her, he _needed_ her. He wanted their first time following the realization of his marriage to be special and romantic but all of that had flown out the window. He needed to touch her, to be inside of her, to hear her say his name. The feeling of her hot mouth wrapped around his fingers, sticky with her juices, guaranteed he wouldn't last. But this wasn't about romance, it was about touching and feeling and easing the craving he had for her. He would make it up to her later but the sexual tension between them had to be quelled. He picked up his pace, a louder moan rising from her. Her body seemed to remember his touch, the way she responded to him.

"Do you like that Livvie?" he breathed against the bare skin of her back.

"Yes" she managed to whisper, her face still buried in the couch cushions. Then she added, "Please don't stop Fitz."

He gripped her hair harder, pulling her face closer to his and began nibbling her neck. He plunged deeper into her, setting a faster pace. His hand moved to her jaw, the front of her throat, holding her neck so he could have the access he wanted. His fingers dug into her flesh as his mouth sampled her supple skin. She pressed back against him, meeting his thrusts with her own. He suckled her neck and her earlobe with each thrust. They neared their peak, his thrusts and suckles harder, her cries growing louder. Her orgasm began at her core, quaking her from her very depths.

"Fitz" she whimpered when her body unraveled before him. That was all he needed, he hadn't felt this since the last time they made love. He again sunk his teeth into her neck and allowed himself to let go completely, leaning into her back. They both stood breathless.

"Sorry" she felt his breath cool on her damp skin. He moved so she could stand. She pulled down the hem of her dress. He pulled up his pants and boxers.

"Sorry?" she asked with a confused glance.

"I didn't intend it to be like…"

"Don't, Fitz" she stopped him.

"You just look so pretty" he kissed her fingers one at a time, "and this dress is amazing."

"I indulged a bit" her gaze fell to her feet, "I wanted to look nice."

"Livvie" he began kissing the fingers of her other hand, "You bought this dress for me?"

He didn't intend to put her on the spot but the thought that she was trying to impress him as he was trying to impress her was flattering. Perhaps he was making inroads with her. Maybe he really could have what he wanted with Olivia.

"No, not for you…." she faltered, still looking at her feet, "I just…since it was…"

Fitz pulled her into him, "its cute" he smiled into her hair, "You're cute. It's sweet that you bought a new dress. I like it. I'm flattered."

Olivia's face burned crimson. She finally took a chance and looked into his eyes. They were bluer than she remembered. There was more passion there and it was deeper, darker. His fingers touched her lips, like his hands were trying to memorize her. He caressed her jaw, then trailed down her neck. They stopped at the first mark he's left on her, pausing there to trace its edges. Then he moved to the more fresh mark, it was a red-purple, a hue he'd only ever seen in the sky after a summer storm. The edges were jagged, like their breath after falling limp in one another's arms. She pulled his hand to her lips, kissing his fingers.

"What is this?" she asked quietly, "Is this something?"

"Livvie, I think I could tell you a thousand times that this is something" he took her hand and led her to the kitchen, pouring them each a glass of wine then leading her upstairs to his bedroom. He began to unbutton his shirt, "or I could show you."

When his chest was exposed he turned his attention to the zipper of her dress. She stroked his chest as he lowered the zipper. His fingers traced a trail along her delicate skin behind the zipper. The dress fell to her feet. He bent to pick it up, removing her shoes, then draping the dress over the back of the chair in the corner. He reached to pull down the covers then lifted her onto the bed. She pushed his shirt from his shoulders, stopping at his biceps to enjoy their power. He quickly discarded his pants then took a moment to observe the stunning creature that lay before him. Her dark curls encircled her perfect face, her skin was flawless save for the marks that he had left upon her, and she bit her lip gently. He leaned his mouth to hers, pulling her bottom lip into his mouth.

"Don't bite your lip, Livvie"

He felt her grin on his lips then her tongue moved into his mouth. He took his time, exploring every inch of her skin with his hands then his lips. The contrast of their leisurely pace compared with the desperate nature of their earlier encounter made every touch of his hands and lips more sweltering.

He took one of her hands then the other, moving them over her head. She relished feeling so exposed to him, so at his mercy. He returned his attention to her neck, leaving kisses along her collarbone then her jaw, finally finding her mouth and kissing her intensely. They kissed like that for an eternity, his hands roaming from her arms and down her sides. She quaked beneath him, a sigh dripping from her lips when he lifted her hips and pressed into her. Their lovemaking was slow, deliberate, they looked into one another's eyes, watching the emotions that settled there. He stroked her face lightly as he moved into her peppering kisses along her jaw, on her cheeks, and lightly across her eyelids. She moved her hands to his hair, stroking gently, not pulling franticly.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered in her ear, "So soft. So perfect."

"Fitz" she replied running her hand along his cheek.

"This is how I wanted it to be" he continued to leisurely move in and out of her, "I wanted to make love to you. Like this. In my bed, all night."

They spent hours kissing and touching, stroking and holding. It was leisurely and deliberate, healing their souls. Their bodies made promises and shared secrets without saying a word. As dawn broke they lay tangled together, a heap of sheets and blankets and limbs. They dozed on and off, her head on his chest. She traced her fingers over his muscular torso as his fingers tangled in her hair.

"Do you think this is something now, Livvie?"

**A/N: Okay, let me hear it…looking forward to your reviews. Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to those of you who have taken the time to review. I appreciate every word. Your feedback keeps me writing even when I should be studying or sleeping or in some other way participating in life. Thank you for reading! You guys are THE BEST!**


	7. Woman Sawed in Half

**Woman Sawed in Half**

Olivia squinted in the sunlight streaming through the open blinds. She slowly slid away from Fitz and pulled on his discarded shirt from the night before. She found her clutch in the living room and checked to find she had three messages. The first was a drunken message of thanks from Abby. The second was from her manager reminding her of her Monday meetings. The third, her mother checking in with her since they hadn't spoken in several days. She erased the first two messages, saving the third, and made her way back upstairs. Fitz was sleeping in nearly the same position as when she left, sprawled on his back, barely covered by a sheet, his head still turned towards where she had been laying. Olivia grinned to herself then padded into the bathroom and turned on the shower. She had just slipped under the hot stream when she heard the bathroom door open.

"Were you just going to leave?" he asked stepping into the shower behind her.

"No" she smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek, "I have to meet my Mom to go to church. I need to go home and change."

"So, you were going to leave me a note?" he took the body wash from her and began washing her slowly.

"I was going to wake you before I left" she assured with another kiss, "I'm just still not sure how this all works."

"How what works?" he continued to move the washcloth over her.

"This….us" she motioned between them, "I don't even know what to call it. Normally I would ask you to go to church with me, meet my Mom, but you have this weird situation…"

"It won't be like this forever, Livvie" he touched her cheek, "Like I explained to you before, I purposely attended every event by myself or with a different woman so it was never construed as me dating someone. I'm in uncharted territory here. I want things to be different with you but it's going to take time."

"Your kids are grown up" she turned into the stream of water under the guise of rinsing herself with the added benefit of hiding her concern, "They have to know about this and won't it be so much worse when the truth about us comes out?"

"Ellie and Heather know that Megan and I aren't together" Fitz admitted running his hands up and down her back, "They have their own lives and they keep up the charade for appearances. They love their mother and they love me. Over Christmas Megan and I will talk to them and I'll tell them I met someone...I'll tell them I met you."

She heard him speak the words but she wasn't sure whether she could believe him. Their entire relationship had been a whirlwind but in the harsh light of day Olivia's sensibilities returned. She was raised to believe that hard work and intelligence were the ways to get ahead. She had graduated summa cum laude with dual bachelor's degree in three years then completed her masters with highest honors. She had a level head on her shoulders, most of the time. Unfortunately, her head seemed to leave her when she and Fitz were together. They needed to make a plan, she could stick to a plan, they needed a united front if they had any hope of continuing their relationship without being discovered.

"Livvie, are you okay?" he asked trying to stir her from her contemplations. She smiled and kissed his lips fully before turning off the water. She shivered when she stepped from the shower. Fitz wrapped her towel around her and held her against him. He kissed her hair then let his fingers trail down her neck. She blushed when his fingers stopped on the love bites.

"How are you going to explain these to your Mom?" the grin on his lips was both wicked and apologetic.

"Makeup" she replied beginning to pat her skin dry, "or maybe I'll just tell her that I'm having a torrid affair with a married man?"

A chuckle escaped him before he could stop it, "You are so very different than your public persona aren't you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked with a coy grin.

"We all thought you were this spoiled, brainiac princess who thought you were above everyone else" he began. Then seeing the shock on her face, he rushed to continue, "but you're not. You're gorgeous and so smart. You're funny and selfless. You're one of the few young actresses who actually have it in them to have their own show."

She was quickly dressing, facing away from him, but he could see the back of her neck and watched it begin to pink. He hadn't meant to make a declaration then but it was something she needed to hear. He walked up behind her when she pulled her wrinkled dress over her hips.

"Olivia, don't wear that dress home, let me give you something," he kissed her neck lightly, "I'll find you something to wear."

"Fitz, it's not a big deal," she stood up a little straighter, "I don't need you saving me, fixing things for me, I can do things by myself."

"That wasn't what I meant," he sounded wounded, "If you wear that dress home it seems –"

"Seems what?" she was standing in her bra with her dress only half pulled on, "Seems like this is a secret, an affair? Like we don't want people to know?"

"Go ahead and tell them" he ran his hands through his hair.

"We can't" she sighed still not pulling her dress any further on.

"Then what do you want me to do Livie?" his voice was pleading and his eyes looked lost, "You tell me what you want to do and how you want to do it and we'll make it happen."

"I don't know what I want" she whispered then stepped tentatively closer to him, "I know that I like this, what we're doing. I know I don't want to get a bad reputation for sleeping with my leading men. I know my parents would be so disappointed if they knew I was even entertaining being involved with someone who is married. I know I'm disappointed in myself."

"This isn't on you, Olivia" he took her hands in his, "We made this choice, we both made this choice. If it's too hard we can stop, I'll quit the show if you want. Megan and I are separated and we're getting divorced but I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"That's not what I want" she moved to his dresser and began opening drawers. He watched her, amused, from the bed. She didn't miss a beat as she spoke, "I want to make this work but it can't cost me my reputation and it can't cost me the show."

She settled on a t-shirt that was ridiculously big on her and a pair of warm-up pants. He laughed when she pulled up the pants. She looked like a child wearing their father's clothes.

"What?" she wrinkled her nose at him.

"You," he pulled her closer to him by the waistband of the pants, "This disguise is genius. No one would ever guess you're a big TV diva in this getup." He ran his fingers around the inside of the waistband.

"Fitz, I have to go" she laid her palm on the center of his chest.

"I know, but we're going to come up with a plan" he tilted her chin towards him, "I know this is something and I know the stakes are high. We're going to figure it out. Why don't you let me take you to lunch after church? Your Mom can come too." He winked as he finished his last statement.

"I'll call you later" she slipped on her heels bringing her close enough to reach his lips then kissed him. It was intended to be short but quickly deepened. She needed the kiss to last her until she saw him again and he needed the resolve to talk to Megan.

"We better get you home before I change my mind about letting you go" he kissed her cheek then took her hand, "I'll have your dress cleaned. And bring some things the next time you come over. It will be nice to have reminders of you around."

"What about when your wife visits?" she smiled. He opened the car door for her then walked around to climb behind the wheel.

"She doesn't stay here when she's in town" he replied matter of factly. He was well aware that she was attempting to build a wall between them.

"And your daughters?" she smiled sweetly over at him.

"I see the public persona of Olivia Pope has arrived," he touched his hand to her thigh and grinned, "Always pushing everyone. Well, Livie" he used her nickname as a reminder that he knew the softer, more playful version of Olivia, "my daughters do spend significant time in my home but I think having some of your clothes and toiletries around wouldn't shock them too badly." She smirked, she'd met her match. He observed her reaction then continued, "just don't leave those cute little thongs in the couch cushions."

She laughed and rolled her eyes, when he said things like that it was easy to see how Fitz had gotten his reputation. It amused her that Fitz talked about her private and public personas when he was equally guilty of portraying dual personalities. Fitz was the typical Hollywood playboy by day, fast car, perfectly dressed, devastatingly handsome. Women lusted after him wherever he went. But when they were alone he was sweet and caring, smart and funny, still devastatingly handsome. When he was with her she didn't get the impression he felt the need to be perfect, he seemed more at ease. They were both more at ease when they were together.

**X-X**

"Olivia" her mother sang as Olivia stepped from her car. She had managed to change her clothes, fix her hair, and still make it to church with fifteen minutes to spare. She hoped she didn't look as hurried as she felt.

"Hi Mama" Olivia beamed embracing her mother.

"I've missed you Sweetheart, you haven't been returning my calls" Victoria sounded worried.

"Sorry, I've just been busy with the show and trying to get out and socialize" Olivia linked arms with her mother and they walked into the church.

"Have you met someone?" he mother eyed her carefully, "I hope he's not an actor."

"Mama, I've just been going out with Abby and people from work" Olivia didn't want to lie to her mother. She felt her answer was enough to appease her but vague enough to not be a total falsehood.

"I'm glad you're meeting people and enjoying yourself" her mother smiled, "Just be careful. I worry about you."

Olivia thought about reminding her mother that she wasn't a little kid anymore but thought better of it. There was no winning this argument with her mother. To her she would always be her baby girl, no number of leading roles would change that. Instead she changed the subject.

"Remember, my house for Christmas dinner"

"Your father and I are looking forward to it" Victoria patted her arm. Olivia slipped off her coat, her blouse sliding to the side briefly exposing the now deep purple mark on her collarbone. Victoria glanced at her daughter but Olivia didn't notice.

**X-X**

"Hi Meg" Fitz said stiffly into the phone.

"Hi Fitz" her reply sounded slightly cautious, "I'm surprised you're calling me. Is something wrong? Is it something with the girls? Your parents?"

"No, nothing like that" Fitz assured though he sounded no calmer, "I think we need to talk."

"About her?" Megan asked with an increasingly chilly tone.

"No, not about Olivia, about us" Fitz corrected, "Our arrangement is really making things complicated." He began nervously playing with the hem of his shirt then he pulled the collar to his face, taking a large inhale. When he returned home he had put on the shirt he'd worn the night before wanting to feel like Olivia was close to him when he spoke with Megan. He wasn't sure how she managed to make everything she touched smell like her but he certainly wasn't complaining. He smiled at the memory of their night together, steeling his resolve to continue.

"Complicated for you and Olivia?" Megan asked the obvious question.

"Just complicated," he was beginning to become exasperated with Megan. Though their relationship was far from traditional he never disliked Megan, they had simply grown apart, grown into two different people who existed in two different worlds. But today she was beginning to try his patience, "I think we should talk to the girls during our dinner in New York over the holiday. I want them to know about Olivia and I before there's a chance for anything to come out in the press."

"What about your father? What do you think he'll say?" Megan's voice was quiet and he knew it hurt her when he talked about Olivia, "And why her Fitz?"

"Megan…" Fitz felt like an ass. How did he tell his wife that he had feelings for another woman? He didn't question his desire to be with Olivia but Megan was the mother of his children. He knew he owed her an explanation, "I don't know why Olivia. I mean I know why but I don't know how to explain it."

"Is it because she's young? Pretty? Is she good for your career? What is it Fitz?" he thought she sounded like she would cry and a wave of nausea came over him.

"We didn't intend it to happen, certainly," he began carefully, "We met on the set and there was just chemistry between us. We clicked. She's beautiful and smart and funny. I don't care that she's young and a relationship with her is probably the worst thing for my career but it just feels right."

His response was met with silence at first. He wondered if she had hung up but then he could hear her breathing.

"Do you love her?" Megan whispered, not wanting to know the answer but needing to know.

"I don't know" he had thought about that question himself over the past few days, "I don't think we've been together long enough to really fall in love, but I know I could."

Again his answer was met with quiet.

"Then we'll tell the girls at Christmas" now he knew that she was crying.

"Don't cry Meg, we knew this day was going to come" he soothed, "The girls will understand…and I really am sorry. We'll make sure everything works out for the best for everyone."

The phone call ended soon after and Fitz let out a huge sigh. The cleaning company had removed the last traces of the party and he was alone again. He sat on the couch and put his bare feet up on the coffee table. He smiled to himself wondering if that would bother Olivia. Suddenly his house felt empty and he wanted to hear her voice and hold her hand and sit with her. He sighed again and turned on the television, finding a football game to watch. He went to the refrigerator and started to reach for a beer then thought better of it and took a bottle of wine from the wine fridge instead.

He checked his phone, it was nearly three in the afternoon and he hadn't heard from Olivia. He wondered if she had forgotten about him or changed her mind about wanting to continue a relationship with him. He quickly admonished himself for letting the thought cross his mind. No woman had ever made him second guess himself like she did.

**X-X**

Olivia and her mother sipped tea and talked after finishing their lunch. Victoria really was her best friend. They talked about everything and her mother had always helped her when she had to make a difficult decision. It hurt Olivia to think she couldn't talk to her mom about Fitz but she hoped the time would come soon that she could introduce them. She hoped her parents would like Fitz.

Olivia pulled her phone from her purse to check the time. She had promised to call Fitz but hadn't had the opportunity to be alone to do so. It was 3:15 and she didn't see her conversation with her mother ending anytime soon so she sent Fitz a text.

_Enjoying my visit with Mom. Can I see you tonight? Livvie_

Victoria took a long sip of her tea. Olivia could tell she had wanted to say something all afternoon.

"Olivia, I noticed something when you took your coat off in church" Victoria's voice was slightly coarse.

"Mom?" Olivia didn't comprehend.

"On your neck Olivia" her mother gestured toward the collar of her blouse. Olivia began to ask again what her mother was talking about then the realization hit her.

"Mom –"

"I know you're an adult and I know I'm not supposed to ask but it concerns me when I see things like that and you tell me you're not dating anyone" Olivia was in hell.

"Oh that" she tried to shrug it off, "I know it looks bad but I was getting my Christmas decorations out and something fell out of one of the boxes and hit my shoulder."

"I see" her mother eyed her skeptically. Olivia knew she didn't believe her but was kind enough to let the subject drop. She looked down at her phone again hoping for a message from Fitz.

_I miss you Gorgeous. Wouldn't miss the chance to see you. Come over any time._

Victoria saw a giddy smile reach Olivia's lips as she looked at her phone. She considered asking about whatever was making her smile but thought better of it. There must be some reason Olivia didn't want to talk about it. She knew when the time was right her daughter would talk to her. Olivia quickly texted Fitz back

_Meet me at my house. 6477 Zuma View Place. 5:00. I'll cook you dinner._

"Mom, I have to get home" Olivia said tucking her phone back into her purse, "We start our big press tour for the show tomorrow and I have meetings all afternoon for the charity."

"Sure, you need your rest" Victoria knew Olivia was going to meet her mystery man but she didn't press her for information. They rose from the table and both pulled on their coats, "be careful, Olivia" she said hugging her daughter tight, "I love you."

"I love you too Mama"

**X-X**

Fitz was anxious as he drove to Olivia's condo. He loved having her in his house and felt like she fit so well there but this would be totally different. He felt like Olivia inviting him to her place seemed like a big step. He would get to see her world and that meant so much to him. He followed his GPS until he pulled into a short driveway in front of an immaculate Mediterranean townhouse. He opened the trunk to retrieve the bag he had brought then thought better of it and replaced it. He chuckled to himself considering how nervous he was then opened the passenger door to remove the flowers and gift he'd brought. He approached the door and rang the doorbell. Two deep breaths later Olivia opened the door looking more gorgeous than he remembered.

"Hi" she smiled. She was wearing skinny jeans that fit her perfectly and a cream colored sweater that hung off one shoulder. Her feet were bare and he noticed her freshly manicured toes. He couldn't think of a single thing that wasn't perfect about her.

"Hi" he stepped into the entryway, "You look stunning."

She blushed and looked down at her clothing, "It's just jeans and a sweater" her voice sounded sweet, demure.

"Gorgeous" he bent to kiss her cheek then handed her the flowers he was holding, "These are for you."

"You know calla lilies are my favorite" she took the bouquet with a smile and walked towards the kitchen. He followed behind her looking around as they walked. She filled a vase with water and trimmed the stems of the lilies before arranging them. He watched her work from one of the kitchen stools.

"I like your place" he touched her hand, "It is very Olivia Pope."

"But is it the public Olivia or the private Olivia?" she mocked lacing her fingers with his.

"I think this is very 'my Olivia'" he gave her a crooked grin then looked down at their hands knitted together.

"Your Olivia?" the moniker both flattered her and scared her slightly.

"Is that okay?" he asked tentatively pulling her into his arms, "That I call you mine?"

She pulled away from him just a bit so she could look in eyes, "I'd like that but let's go slow."

"Whatever my Olivia wants" he teased placing a kiss on the tip of her nose, "Does the 'take it slow' plan include a tour of your place?"

"Of course" she took his hand and led him through the house. When they finished the tour she led him out to the backyard. It was perfectly manicured, secluded with the most exceptional landscaping and in one corner there was an in-ground spa.

"I was thinking dinner out here" she suggested, "I'm cooking grilled chicken with mango-habanero salsa."

"Sounds absolutely perfect" he looped his fingers through her belt loops and inched her closer to him. His hands moved to her cheeks and she knew what would come next. When their lips met everything was right again. He kissed her, letting all the passion he felt fall from him into her. He thought about what Megan had asked him earlier about being in love with Olivia. Was that what all these feelings were colliding inside him? He wasn't sure but he knew it was something, something he didn't want to lose.

**X-X**

After dinner they sat on the couch drinking wine and talking about work and Fitz's restaurant. The grand opening was the following weekend and he invited Olivia to attend suggesting she bring her parents. She accepted since it would likely be the last time she saw Fitz before he headed back to New York for his family Christmas celebration.

Olivia put her head on Fitz's shoulder. She didn't want to think about spending time away from him and the thought was only made worse by the fact that he would see Megan while he was away.

"Are you okay?" he kissed her forehead and stroked her cheek, "You're quiet all of the sudden."

"I'm fine, just thinking" she gave a smile, the smile he knew meant she had something on her mind.

"What is it Livvie?" he asked continuing to stroke her cheek.

"Just thinking about you going to New York" she kissed his shirt lightly, "I'll miss you. I'll be lonely."

"I'll be lonely without you too"

"You won't miss me" she pouted playfully, "You'll be so busy with the girls and…" her voice trailed off. She couldn't say Megan's name and she couldn't even bring herself to say the word 'wife'.

"I _will _miss you" he insisted with a kiss to her pouty lips, "and I talked to Megan today and the plan is to tell the girls over the break."

"Okay" her voice sounded more confident.

Fitz knew that his marriage was a tough subject for Olivia as it was for him. But he didn't want it to overshadow everything about their relationship. He hoped that having a concrete plan would ease both of their minds.

"There is one room you didn't show me Livvie" he nuzzled her neck.

"The master bathroom?" she flirted.

"Welcome back Livvie" he grinned, "Now show me where your bedroom is"

She giggled and took off up the stairs surprised to find that he didn't follow directly after her.

"Fitz" she called from the top of the stairs.

"Be right there" he called back, picking up the gift he'd brought and carrying it with him.

"So this is the bedroom" she smiled. He observed the room, it was 100% Olivia Pope, everything was perfection from the fresh flowers to the down duvet and muted gray walls. There was not a thing out of place and he realized that was the source of her anxiety. Her life was perfect and compartmentalized and orderly except him, except their relationship. This was a huge step for her, to let go of her control and just be with him.

"Fitz, are you okay?" she touched the back of his shoulder.

"I'm great" he turned to look into her eyes and she thought she saw tears welling there, "Livvie, it means a lot to me that you invited me here."

"You mean a lot to me" she ran her nails along the back of his neck and into his curls.

He let his fingers wander along her sides dipping under her sweater to feel her soft skin, "We have an early morning, I better get you to bed" he murmured near her ear. Then it was a blur of sweaters and pants and underwear and sheets until they were together on her bed.

Fitz started at Olivia's fingers trailing kisses down her arm to her shoulder. He stopped at her collarbone momentarily and smiled.

"My mom saw that" she giggled. He kissed it lightly then traced his tongue across it.

"And how did you explain it to Mom?" he kissed along her jaw, "Did you tell her you're dating someone?"

"I told her a box of Christmas decorations fell on me" she barely got the words out before the laughter started. They both giggled as they looked into one another's eyes and ran their fingers through each other's hair.

"I wasn't aware your mother was born yesterday" Fitz's laughter continued. It was such a carefree sound, she thought. He had a fantastic laugh, warm and sexy, comfortable.

"You can't do that again" she tried to sound stern.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away" he ran his fingers over it again.

"You didn't let me finish" she pushed Fitz onto his back and moved to straddle him, "What I was saying was that you can't do that again….where anyone can see it."

Fitz liked when Olivia was aggressive and forward, he liked to relinquish control to her. He trusted her implicitly.

"Fair enough" his hands roamed up her thighs and along her abdomen. She instinctively pressed into his strong hands, closing her eyes to appreciate the sensation. She bent to touch her lips to his. The tease of her tongue along his lips sent a fire coursing through him. He gripped her hair in his left hand his right arm pressing her body against him, his hand cupping her ass. She relished the fact that he could control her small frame so easily with his muscular arms. He released her just long enough to align his hard cock with her moist heat, gripping her tightly again and guiding her down onto him.

"Oh Fitz" she purred into his mouth.

"Livvie" his hands gripped her tighter, pulled her harder. She watched his face as she stroked faster and faster onto him. He watched as every thrust hit the perfect spot, watched her ecstasy build above him. If it was possible she was more perfect in this moment than he had ever seen her. No walls, no façade, just Olivia. And he was just Fitz, not playing husband or father or playboy or heir to a fortune. They were just two absolutely bare souls tangling together, finding one another, finding what was important and meaningful.

She felt herself losing control and could see the last of Fitz's resolution fade when she swiveled her hips guaranteeing he wouldn't last long. She felt his fingers press into her skin when his hands gripped her hips, the familiar pain a welcome sensation. Then her eyes fell closed as she felt the sensation building from her toes. It sped through her like a thousand bolts of lightning until she shuddered above him coaxing him to follow her over the edge.

He gathered the covers and brought them up close around them. She put her head on his chest and they played out what was quickly becoming a routine. Whispering and laughing and caressing and kissing. He decided the present could wait until morning. He didn't want to do anything to disrupt this dance of theirs.

**A/N: This story seems to really be flowing at the moment. I've started "Audacity" but while this story is coming to me so easily I figured I'd let it do its thing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and you're enjoying the story as a whole. I have LOVED your feedback so far. Looking forward to reading what you have to say about this installment. Thank you again for reading my little old story! You are THE ABSOLUTE BEST!**


	8. Face The Nation

**Sorry for the delay but you're getting a fairly long chapter so can we call it even? LOL! Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Face the Nation**

Fitz thought he was in the clear when he snuck back into the bedroom carrying his duffle and garment bag. Olivia was in the same position as when he left her, on her side facing the window. He quickly slipped off his sweatshirt and pants and slowly lifted the covers to climb in next to her.

"I thought you left me" he heard her say, nearly scaring him to death.

"Shit, you scared me," he startled, then slipped behind her into the spot he had left minutes before, "I just ran out to the car to grab my clothes."

"Why didn't you bring them in last night?" she asked turning and smiling at him.

"Well, Ms. Pope," he returned her smile, "I didn't want you to think I was assuming anything if I brought a bag in last night."

"Mmm hmm" she turned back towards the window and closed her eyes again as she settled back against his chest.

"You know you don't have the market cornered on not knowing how this is supposed to work between us" his voice was raw and honest, "I don't want to assume anything. I don't want to push. I want you to be comfortable."

"I wouldn't have invited you to my house if I wasn't comfortable" she pulled his hand to her lips and kissed his fingers, "I'm more comfortable with you than I've ever been with anyone."

A silence fell over them. Fitz basking in the honesty of her answer. Olivia wondering if she had said too much. He didn't move away which gave her hope that she wasn't admitting too much to him too quickly. It was all so confusing. There were few opportunities to be safely seen in public together, they didn't know how they would fare under public scrutiny, and then there was the safety of knowing that even if they wanted to, there was no real commitment they could make in the immediate future. She bit her lip realizing that not being able to have a commitment didn't feel safe. It was scary and lonely. Either one of them could walk away at any moment. He could decide he was content with his arrangement with Megan and she would be left alone and heartbroken.

Fitz suddenly felt Olivia's breath catch and he pulled her tighter against him. He wanted to ask her what was bothering her but he knew it was the elephant in the room, it was the ghost that haunted them everywhere they went. He kissed her hair as a means of reassurance feeling he had little else to offer. She turned in his arms and buried her face in his neck. His smell was comforting and his arms safe. If only they could stay here, in this house, in this room, in this bed, in each other's arms forever. But work and family and the world demanded their time. They had stolen hours but for now she could be content with that.

"What time did you want to get up?" she asked, mostly to get away from the thoughts swimming in her head.

"I should probably jump in the shower now" he knew they had to be at the studio early for their interview and the rest of the cast would join them a little while later.

"Okay" she laid her hand on his chest.

"Will you shower with me Livvie?" he kissed her cheek, "Can I wash you again?"

Her heart leapt and butterflies lilted through her stomach, "I really enjoyed that." She couldn't help kissing him. Their lips met and suddenly every point of contact between them was ablaze. His teeth nibbled her bottom lip then sucked it into his mouth. He loved the little moan she made when he tasted her lip. Hearing her make that beautiful sound he rolled her underneath him. She felt his firm cock press against her thigh and his teeth skim her lip again.

"Fitz we have to get up" she whispered pulling her lips from his.

He pressed his mouth harder against hers, muting her protests. She squirmed slightly then surrendered to him, dragging her nails along his strong back. He looped his arm under her leg then teased the tip of his cock against her wetness. This brought a sound from her he'd never heard before, a sweet keening beneath him urging him to thrust deeper into her. He obliged, filling her fully. Her walls gripped him and they quickly found their rhythm. He meandered kisses along her collarbone then to her earlobe.

"You're so tight Livvie" his breath brushed a curl across her ear.

She clenched around him with a sly grin and nipped at his shoulder.

"No biting Olivia" he thrust harder and faster into her and she felt the recognizable smolder of her approaching orgasm. She dug her nails into his firm ass cheeks coaxing him to let her set their pace.

Fitz wondered how this petite beauty laying beneath him could manage to totally control him. Everything about their current position made her appear submissive except she was establishing the pace and showing him how she liked it and leading him towards the abyss. All 5'4", 115 pounds of her commanded his 6'2", 175 pound frame with ease. He completely engulfed her but with a mere touch she could make him do anything.

His attention soon turned fully back to Olivia when he felt her teeth sink into his shoulder once again. He increased the pace in retort. She threw her head back, exposing her. His hand gripped her face and neck, the tips of his fingers teasing the curls at the nape of her neck. She felt the firm pressure of his thumb on her jaw as he changed the angle and depth of his thrusts. Her eyes met his in response and she knew her climax was close. They moved together, closer and closer, until she felt a rumble rising within him and decided to end it.

"Cum for me Fitz" she sang in his ear with a devilish grin.

"Oh fuck Livvie" she heard him murmur. She again dug her teeth into his shoulder earning her a groan from him and seconds later his hot, sticky cream coated her walls. He slid himself down her perfect, dewy body leaving kisses in his wake.

"Was that payback, the bite?" he was looking up at her attentively from just below her navel. She nodded seductively, batting her eyelashes and bit her lower lip. "Well then Olivia, you've really left me no choice."

Fitz's head disappeared between her thighs and the assault of his tongue began. He started out slow, tracing circles then flicking slowly but steadily. She enjoyed watching him work his magic on her, owning her body. His tongue flattened and her eyes began to slide shut when the sensation began to feel like too much. She opened her eyes again and watched as his tongue traveled from the entrance of her wetness to her clit. She saw traces of his cum on his tongue and seconds later a devastating orgasm shook her entire being.

A triumphant smile crossed his lips and he shifted to kiss her. She could taste a sweet mixture of them on his tongue and wished they could attempt an encore but time was short.

**X-X**

They traveled to the studio in their respective cars, public personas neatly in place. They each stopped in the makeup trailer and, it seemed, minutes later were seated in adjacent chairs on one of the sets. He smiled a polite smile over at her then turned the same smile to the interviewer. Olivia watched as he charmed the young reporter and a twinge of jealousy found its way through her façade. She tried to maintain a neutral appearance but she could tell this was going to be difficult. She took a gulp of water and the interview began.

"I'm here with the co-stars of a new CNB drama set to premier on January 6th" the reporter began, "Please welcome Olivia Pope & Fitzgerald Grant."

The audience applauded and she watched Fitz give a slight wave and devastating smile. She did her best to smile and not look as nervous as she felt.

"Thanks for having us" Fitz said confidently. It was evident he'd done this before, she thought.

"Let's start with you Olivia, tell us a little bit about the show" the young woman turned to her.

"It centers on a woman, my character, who gets a job at the CIA in order to avenge the death of her brother," he watched her go into her professional mode. She was so polished and proficient, "She meets a fellow agent and they start an affair that begins to really complicate their lives."

"Sounds interesting, and Fitz, your character is the man she is having an affair with?"

"That's right Olivia and I are having an affair" her eyes widened with his words, "It's super inappropriate and inconvenient but we can't help ourselves. And that's kind of the jumping off point for all of the action."

They answered several more questions then they were joined by the rest of the cast for the remainder of the interview. Fitz could feel the tension radiating from Olivia throughout the appearance and did his best to help her relax with little pats to her knee or squeezes of her hand and, once or twice, the smile he reserved only for her. She appreciated his attempts to calm her. She usually brought her mother to important events. Victoria would reassure her and seeing her close by would allow Olivia to feel grounded. She had considered inviting her mother to the morning's appearance but hoped to have a few minutes alone with Fitz before they were separated for the afternoon.

Olivia stood and shook the host's hand after the interview ended. Fitz stepped to shake the woman's hand next, bumping into Olivia and nearly knocking her over.

"Oh Livvie, I'm sorry" he said catching her hand so she wouldn't fall. She regained her footing and gave him a sweet smile.

"I'm okay" she said, noticing that he didn't immediately let go of her hand. She rubbed her thumb lightly against the back of his hand before reluctantly letting it drop from his. She noticed Abby was waiting just offstage and hurried over to talk to her.

"Thanks again for the other night Liv" Abby hugged her friend, "I had a spectacular time. Charlie is so much more normal than Fitz."

"What do you mean by that?" Olivia tried not to sound too defensive.

"He's like a normal human, he hangs around with all of the Hollywood brats but he's not one of them" Abby enthused, "And I think I am going to see him again tonight."

"Fitz isn't a brat" Olivia couldn't stop herself from saying it, "He's actually a pretty nice guy." The words just fell from her mouth and she felt powerless to stop them. Abby looked shocked then Olivia saw some of the pieces starting to come together for her.

"So the looks, him catching you and holding your hand back there, why you wanted to go to his party" Abby whispered, "That's what that was all about?"

"We've become friends" Olivia said hesitantly, "We have to work together so we decided to put our differences aside and try to be friends."

"Friends that hold hands and disappear from parties together?" Abby look skeptical. She searched Olivia's face for any clue of something she wasn't admitting.

"He caught me so I didn't fall and he was showing me his wine cellar during the party," Olivia said as a means of explanation, "because he heard that I like wine."

"Okay," Abby didn't look convinced, "I assume you'll tell me whatever is going on when you're ready."

"Nothing is –" Olivia began before she was interrupted.

"Olivia, they wanted a few pictures of the two of us" Fitz called from the set near where they had been interviewed. She smiled at Abby and walked towards Fitz.

"Where do you want us?" Fitz asked the photographer. Fitz slipped his arm around Olivia's waist and they smiled for a few pictures. Olivia noticed his hand slide to her hip and her smile changed. She peeked at him from the corner of her eye and noticed he wore a sly grin. They weren't going to be able to keep their relationship a secret long if this was how they were going to behave.

"Have lunch with me?" he said quietly, walking close to her side as they moved off the set.

"Should we ask everyone else?" she sounded so innocent when she said it, "It might help us bond as a cast."

"I don't want to share you with anyone else" his smile could melt steel, "besides, I have something I want to give you." She nodded and grinned without saying a word.

"What are you in the mood for?" he asked pulling aviator sunglasses over his sapphire eyes and holding the door for her. She put on her own sunglasses as she stepped into the midday California sun.

"How about sushi" she suggested, "Do you even like sushi? See this is what's so weird about this."

"I do like sushi" he laughed, "and why is this weird?"

She looked around to be sure no one was within earshot before answering, "It's weird that I have no idea what you like to eat or what your favorite color is but I've seen you naked."

"Well" he put his arm around her shoulder as they continued walking, "I am not a very picky eater, I'll eat just about anything and my favorite color is blue. There. Not weird anymore. Now, when do I get to see you naked again?"

She rolled her eyes and playfully hit him in the chest, "You're a horn dog."

"Around you I am" he couldn't help it, she made him feel so amazing, unlike any woman before her. They reached her car and she stopped, "Are you driving?" he asked.

"I can" she opened the car door, "or we could drive separately. I have meetings this afternoon for my charity and then, later, a new organization I've decided to give some time to."

"We'll make it a quickie" he retrieved a small gift bag from the front seat of his car then climbed into the passenger seat next to her and fastened his seatbelt, "I really like your car."

"It's no jaguar, but it gets me where I need to go" she pulled out of the parking spot and sped off towards the restaurant. He flipped on the radio, changing stations until he found a song he liked. She tapped her fingers on the steering wheel along with the music. She found it so endearing that he hummed along with the song. Then he started singing the words, quietly at first then in full voice:

_You keep wondering if you're what I'm wanting_

_You don't even have to try_

_You don't have to try_

_Don't try_

_Don't try_

_You don't have to try_

_Out of all the girls_

_You my one and only girl_

_Ain't nobody in the world tonight_

_All of the stars, they don't shine brighter than you are_

_Ain't nobody in the world but you and I_

_You and I_

_You and I_

_Nobody in the world tonight_

_Ain't nobody in the world but you and I_

When the song ended she peered over at him in awe, the man could sing. He smiled, at least pretending to be unaware of the power of his singing voice. She felt her skin tingle, her senses completely overloaded by his smile, his eyes, his smell, his proximity, and that voice.

The car came to a stop in front of the sushi restaurant and Fitz jumped from the car to rush around and open Olivia's door almost hip checking the valet out of the way. He took her hand to help her from the car and handed the valet the keys and a large tip.

They were seated at a secluded table, the result of Fitz slipping the host a fifty dollar bill. They had ordered and were enjoying some sake while chatting about nothing in particular.

"I didn't know you could sing" she mentioned while she took a sip of sake.

"I guess that means you haven't followed my career," he tried to look wounded, "I've done a few shows on Broadway."

"Your voice is sexy" her tone dropped considerably, "You are just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"One more today" he smiled placing the gift bag in front of her, "Don't get all excited, it's nothing big."

She carefully removed the tissue paper from the bag and found two small objects wrapped in matching tissue in addition to a small box. She opened the first package and found a cherry lip balm and a note that read, "To keep that lip in tip top shape". She laughed, thanking him before opening the second wrapped gift, a black satin and lace thong. Its note read, "To replace the pair I ruined". He saw her cheeks blush crimson and she quickly shoved the panties back into the bag. Finally, she read the note attached to the small box, "To help cover the only blemishes I've ever seen on your perfect body". Inside was a gorgeous necklace, a dainty diamond encrusted bow that hung from a platinum chain.

"Fitz, its beautiful" she gasped, "Will you put it on me?"

"With pleasure" he stood and took the necklace from her. She moved her hair out of the way, exposing her neck and he fastened the clasp not able to resist placing kisses on her silky skin. Her hand moved to touch the necklace. His hand trailed down her arm as he walked back around the table to retake his seat.

Olivia reached across the table and touched his fingers lightly with the tips of hers. Their food arrived but they barely let their focus move from one another.

"Have you always been a John Legend fan?" Olivia asked making reference to the song he'd sung in the car. She took a bite of her spicy tuna roll.

"For a while now, yeah. I just really like that song. It sounds totally corny but it really spoke to me" Fitz was so at ease with Olivia. He stroked his fingers in between hers, the caress causing an unintentional stirring in his pants. He took a bite of the sushi, soy sauce starting to run down his chin.

"You have a little –" she smiled and gestured towards his chin then reached over and blotted it with her napkin, "I didn't want it to get on your shirt" she sort of stammered, suddenly feeling self-conscious about touching him in public, "sorry."

"For what?" he looked a little confused.

"If anyone saw us –" she began.

"Olivia, if anyone was watching us I think the least obvious thing that's happened is you wiping my chin" he gave her his sexy smile, "We're over here in the corner, far away from prying eyes. Don't be so anxious. I want to be able to take you out without you worrying."

She felt his hand touch her thigh and her pulse immediately quickened. She checked her watch, two hours until she had to be at her meeting.

"Fitz," she looked down at his hand then back to his eyes.

"You don't like it?" he grinned but moved his hand, "Sorry."

"I like it" she responded, "It's just….don't think I'm crazy but when you touch me like that I want your hands all over me and I have to be at a meeting in two hours."

"What were you thinking?" his mind was racing, "I'll get the check."

"We don't have time" she put her hand over his, "I'm not having sex with you in my car."

"We can go to a hotel" he had a naughty glint in his eye. He handed the waiter his credit card.

"No Fitz" she protested.

"Why not? I want you Livvie."

"First of all, I have that meeting in two hours" she was trying to think up excuses, "second, someone might see us. And third," she swallowed hard and he saw a sadness creep into her face. Her voice dropped to barely a whisper when she finished, "if we go to a hotel it makes this an affair."

His hand stiffened under hers and she knew the statement had hurt him. It wasn't her intention but she needed to be honest. She kept it there for several moments as they sat in silence.

He hated that their relationship caused her so much pain. He felt guilty about not telling her about Megan the first night they had gone out and he felt sad that they couldn't enjoy the bliss of being together. He wondered how different things would be if he hadn't met Olivia until after he and Megan had divorced but he also wondered if they ever would have divorced. Their relationship really wouldn't be that different when they were divorced. They still shared two gorgeous daughters and they already lived thousands of miles apart. The biggest difference would be that once he divorced Megan he would be allowed to love Olivia.

There was that word again, he thought. He'd been thinking about it a lot lately. He didn't pay much attention when he thought of it when she was wrapped around him in the midst of their passion or when they were laughing and holding hands. But he had begun to seriously consider the word when she was wearing his clothes that nearly drowned her and didn't have a trace of makeup or when she slept next to him wrinkling her nose and breathing gently in her sleep. He thought of it when he heard her having a conversation about politics or listened to her on the phone with someone from one of her charities.

"Thank you Sir" the waiter handed Fitz the credit card and receipt for him to sign, "You two have a great afternoon."

"You too" Fitz's voice was strong and husky again, "Thank you." He signed the bill and put his credit card back into his wallet then took Olivia's hand, "Are you ready, Beautiful?"

"Sure" her voice still sounded distant. He let go of her hand in case someone did recognize them but he stayed in very close proximity while they walked to her car. The valet saw them approaching and hurried to have the car pulled around. Fitz nodded and handed him another sizable tip then held Olivia's door so she could climb into the driver's seat.

"We're going to fix this" he laced his fingers with hers while they drove in the direction of his car, "I promise."

"I didn't mean to put a damper on the afternoon" Olivia mumbled.

"You didn't. Whatever you want to do, whatever you're comfortable with, that's what's going to happen" Fitz kissed her fingertips one at a time.

"I want to protect this, to protect us" she said as she pulled the car next to his, "I worry what would happen if the news leaked to the press about us? What if your girls don't like me? What if Megan decides she wants to fight the divorce? There are just so many uncertainties and every day I get in deeper, I risk more, I get closer to being incapable of letting you go."

"I'm sorry" he took her hands, then she heard a cynical chuckle escape him, "I guess I've been saying that a whole lot to a whole lot of people lately."

"I know that you didn't mean for this to happen" her hand rested on his cheek, "and I know that you want to fix it."

"I want to protect you, Livvie" he covered her hand with his, "If the press finds out, we'll deal with it. Megan will go through with the divorce. And the girls will love you because I…" was this the right time and place to say it? Was that really how he felt? He didn't want to say it to appease her, "I care about you, a lot, Olivia."

She felt a tear slide down her cheek but quickly composed herself. She couldn't quite find the words to say what she felt in that moment so she kissed him, tangling her tongue with his and hoping her unspoken words would let him know how she felt about him.

**X-X**

Olivia spent the afternoon meeting with advisors from her charity. They coordinated arts education programs for underprivileged youth. She planned to put more money into the project since she now had higher income from the show. The director of the organization informed her that they also had an increase in the number of donors interested in supporting their cause.

"Two months ago we got a sizeable private donation as well, Ms. Pope" the woman told her, "I thought maybe you'd like to write a personalized thank you."

"Definitely, I'll take the information and do that as soon as I get home" she smiled, it seemed like all of her endeavors were having great success and she was so glad to give back to children who desperately wanted to experience the arts but didn't have the means. The woman handed her a folded piece of paper and she tucked it into her purse. They concluded the meeting and she rushed to get to her next meeting on time. It was amazing that a year ago she felt like she had all the time in the world but now her days were packed with the show and running her charity and interviews. Her nights were beginning to be filled with everything Fitz, talking to Fitz and dinners with Fitz and spending hours wrapped up in Fitz's arms.

Her next meeting carried on without incident and she walked through her front door at 6:00 PM. She put her keys in the bowl by the front door and walked to the kitchen to open a bottle of wine. She sunk into the couch and took a long drink from her glass. She laid her head back against the cushions and closed her eyes. Suddenly she remembered she had to write the thank you note. She pulled the folded piece of paper from her purse and opened it up.

**X-X**

Fitz checked his messages again, still nothing from Olivia. He had texted her several times throughout the afternoon but hadn't heard back. He considered calling her but felt it more important to give her space. Instead he called Ellie and talked to her for a while about nothing in particular. She could tell something was on his mind so she indulged him and allowed him to talk as long as he needed.

After talking to Ellie, Fitz went to the bedroom and changed out of his clothes. He could smell her on his shirt. He reached into the dresser and pulled on a pair of pajama pants forgoing a shirt. Finally, he checked his messages, still finding nothing from Olivia. Fear and doubt started to gnaw at him. He went to the kitchen to pour a glass of wine, then turned on the television and sat down on the couch. He picked up his phone again, this time dialing Heather's number.

"Hey Dad, " she sounded slightly breathless.

"Hi Sweetie" he tried not to sound sad.

"What's the matter?" she asked. It was almost funny how her father thought he could hide his feelings from her.

"Busy day, I guess I'm tired" he lied.

"I saw your interview this morning" Heather tried to cheer him up, "You were great!"

"Thanks, I thought we all did well" he relaxed a little. He started to go on but the ring of the doorbell interrupted him, "Hey, can I call you back? There's someone at the door."

"Sure, love you Dad"

"Love you too Honey"

Fitz hung up the phone and walked to the door. He opened it and there stood Olivia, wearing the same clothes she had on earlier. She looked up at him and he saw tears in her eyes.

"Livvie, are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked stepping aside so she could come in. Maybe his gut had been right, something had happened to her, "Livvie?"

She stepped inside and he closed the door behind her. She turned around to face him and without saying a word pressed him up against the door and kissed him. Her tears began the stream down her face unrestrained as they kissed.

Fitz was so torn, he adored kissing her but he needed to know what was bothering her. Her kisses were deep and urgent, the longer they kissed the more he felt himself losing the ability to reason. Was she alright? Why hadn't she called him all afternoon? Was this supposed to be a goodbye kiss? He needed to know. Her fingers tangled in his curls and her nails scraped his scalp. He placed his palms on either side of her dainty face and pulled his mouth from hers. He noticed a piece of paper in her hand.

"Olivia, talk to me" he whispered pressing his forehead against hers, "What's that?"

"Fitz…" his heart began to thud when he didn't see goodbye in her eyes, "Thank you" she whispered.

"For what?" he brushed the trails of tears from her cheeks with his thumbs.

"The donation" she ran her palms along his cheeks, "even when you didn't think we would be together you donated all of that money."

"I like to support worthy causes" he shrugged and showed her the smile that he reserved only for her.

"But a hundred thousand dollars, Fitz? Do you know what we can do with that?" she was in awe.

"I had it to give" he kissed her lips, "And something that means a lot to you means a lot to me."

"Is there anything about you that isn't perfect?" she beamed.

"Let's go to bed, Livvie."

**So, was it worth the wait? Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you again for all of your kind reviews. I love reading them. Please let me know what you think about this chapter and pass it along to anyone else you think might enjoy it! Thanks for your support.**


	9. Carry You Back Home

**Sorry for the long-ish wait for the update. I've had a busy week with birthdays, papers, and exams. I hope it's worth the wait. I really appreciate everyone reading. I truly realize how many people read this when I get all of the inbox and tumblr messages asking about updates. I'm humbled by your interest in this little story. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Carry You Back Home**

Olivia stood in front of the full length mirror checking her reflection. She and Fitz had spent nearly every spare moment of the last week enveloped in each other's arms. Now she was deciding between two dresses to wear to the opening of his restaurant. She knew he wouldn't have much time to spend with her but she wanted to look nice. She found herself doing that a lot lately, dressing for what she thought Fitz might like. It felt silly and juvenile but she would never tire of the way he looked at her though she was pretty sure she could garner looks from him if she were wearing rags.

Her mother watched her change between dresses then regard herself in the mirror. She still wore the faded remnants of the love bite Victoria had noticed in church.

"Olivia, who is going to be at this party that you're so nervous about impressing?" her mother asked.

"It's just going to be a lot of important people in entertainment," Olivia replied changing dresses for the tenth time, "Now that I have my own show people pay more attention to what I'm doing and what I'm wearing."

"Then perhaps you should try some more makeup on the bruise from the decorations" Olivia tried not to react but she knew she had to tell her mother something.

"Mom, it's a long and complicated story that I neither have time nor want to get into right now" Olivia tried to be firm but she knew this wouldn't end the conversation.

"Just tell me he's a nice guy" her mother sounded almost pleading, "and that he's not an actor."

"He's a very nice guy Mama" she smiled and hugged Victoria.

"But he's an actor?" her mother asked cautiously. Visions of Olivia splashed across tabloids flashed in front of her eyes.

"Don't worry," Olivia kissed her mother's cheek, "Now what do you think of this dress?"

"It's a little short" Victoria replied, "Is he going to be there tonight?"

Olivia thought for a moment, "He might be" she half-lied.

"When will your father and I get to meet him?"

"When the time is right" she walked into bathroom and closed the door, effectively ending the conversation.

**X-X**

Fitz straightened his shirt and gave himself one last look in the mirror. As excited as he was about the opening of his restaurant he was even more excited to have Olivia meet Heather. He tousled his curls one last time and walked to the living room.

"You look really handsome, Dad" Heather smiled and gave him a hug.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked picking up his coat and car keys. He held the door for her and they made their way to the limo waiting in the driveway.

They arrived at the party and stopped for the obligatory photos outside the restaurant before heading inside to find Fitz's business partner, Edison. Fitz found him quickly and they made sure all of the last minute preparations were taken care of.

"I've never seen you so nervous" Edison said, "I thought you were an actor, put on your 'confident restaurateur' persona and let's have a successful opening. Remember you're the charmer, I'm the behind the scenes guy."

"I'm ready, I'm ready" Fitz assured him, though he felt more like he was trying to reassure himself. They got word from the maître d' that guests were starting to arrive. Fitz smoothed his shirt and ran his fingers through his hair then the two men walked together to greet their guests. They shook hands with actors, directors, celebrity chefs, athletes, and politicians. Fitz felt his heart swell when he saw Olivia approaching.

"Olivia so glad you could make it" he beamed hugging her then added in a low whisper, "You look absolutely stunning. I love your necklace."

She touched her fingers to the necklace and felt herself blush but forced herself to recover, "I wouldn't miss it" she gave her best smile, "Fitz, I want you to meet my mother. Mom, this is Fitz Grant."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Pope" Fitz extended his hand to shake hers.

"Likewise, Fitz" Victoria said politely, "and please, call me Victoria."

"Well Victoria, you ladies look wonderful" Olivia recognized when Fitz was turning on the charm. She could tell he was nervous about meeting her mother, a fact that she found incredibly endearing.

"Thank you Fitz, you are charming aren't you" she couldn't tell whether her mother liked the Grant charm or found it further proof that an actor wasn't to be trusted.

"I'll catch up with you ladies later" he skimmed his fingers lightly past Olivia's when she moved past him. She felt an instant rise in the temperature of the room and her cheeks burned. She and her mother were seated at a prime table. Olivia noticed that there was a bottle of wine there waiting for them, Henri Jayer Burgundy.

"Does Fitz know you like wine?" Victoria asked, "This looks like a fairly expensive bottle."

"I'm sure I've mentioned that I like it" Olivia looked closer at the bottle and noticed small letters in Fitz's handwriting at the very bottom of the label. She picked it up, running her fingers over his writing, it read "For Olivia". She couldn't stop the passionate smile that rose to her lips. She quickly replaced the bottle on the table and turned her attention back to her mother who was looking at her intently.

"What's going on Olivia, you've been acting strange for weeks" Victoria looked skeptical.

"Nothing," she took a few deep breaths, "I think I'm just tired from work and lack of sleep." It wasn't entirely a lie, work was exhausting and Fitz didn't allow her to get an excess of rest at night.

"That's not it. I know you and you're not acting like yourself. You're distracted, not as focused as you usually are" Olivia knew her mother wouldn't rest until she had a satisfactory answer.

"Mom, I –" Olivia looked towards the table and began playing with the edge of the napkin in her lap.

"Ladies" Fitz strode in their direction, saving her from being forced to answer her mother's inquisition. She took a giant deep breath as he took the seat next to her at the table. He sensed tension between them and was unsure whether he should stay but he saw the near pleading in Olivia's eyes causing him to keep his seat.

"Fitz, your restaurant is beautiful and such an interesting bottle of wine, I didn't notice it on the wine list" Victoria said as if she were simply making small talk but Olivia knew better, she was fishing for information, trying to read Fitz, to see if he would betray some secret about himself.

"Thank you, Mrs. Pope, I appreciate you saying so" he contemplated the rest of her question, "That particular wine isn't on our list. It's produced in limited quantities. It's an exquisite burgundy."

"Are you serving it to everyone this evening?" Victoria wasn't going to let the subject drop, "Or are we just lucky?"

Fitz didn't miss a beat, "Olivia and I had discussed this particular vintage and she expressed that she had never had it but was interested in trying it. I found a bottle and I thought tonight would be an ideal time to share it."

"How sweet that you remember what kind of wine Olivia likes" Victoria continued to smile sweetly. Olivia felt sorry for Fitz, he'd certainly found himself in an almost unwinnable situation. She had considered that they should just tell her mother, she would find out eventually anyway. This just wasn't the right time, it wasn't the right place, there would be a better time to tell her, she hoped.

"We spend the majority of our days together, we've become good friends" Fitz glanced at Olivia, "I like to take care of my friends." He patted Olivia's knee under the table.

"Well, it's nice to see that Olivia has good friends to look out for her" her mother looked a little more relaxed, "I worry about her. I never thought she would really go into show business. All of those degrees and she wants to be on television."

"She's a wonderful actress, Victoria" he was being absolutely genuine and he hoped her mother could tell, "I'll definitely take care of her but I think she can take care of herself pretty well."

"That she can" it seemed her mother had relented, "I appreciate you keeping an eye on her, Fitz."

"My pleasure, Mrs. Pope" he smiled at Olivia again, "Victoria."

**X-X**

Fitz and Heather mingled among the guests at the after party. Heather knew many of the people in attendance through her work as a columnist and prior events she had attended with Fitz. She chatted with each person as if they were old friends, so much of her personality was Fitz. They both made everyone feel like they were the most important person in the room. Both had an infectious smile and heartwarming laugh. Heather was tall and thin like Fitz with the same impeccable fashion sense and propensity for having every eye in the room focused on her.

Victoria had taken the car and headed home after dinner leaving Olivia to enjoy the rest of the evening on her own. She talked to her cast mates who were in attendance and did her best to meet as many people as she could. She had just approached the bar for a glass of wine when she felt his proximity. She turned and there were the cobalt eyes she wished she could look into for days on end.

"Hello Olivia" he spoke first.

"Hi" everyone else in the room blurred into the background.

"Olivia, I'd like you to meet my daughter Heather" Fitz felt his pulse quicken. This seemed like such a momentous occasion. His palms felt slightly sweaty and he suddenly felt warm as he prayed that they would hit it off.

"Nice to meet you Heather" Olivia extended her hand. She saw Heather's gaze quickly travel up and down her frame as if sizing her up. Had Fitz told her about them? She couldn't imagine that he would without talking it over with her.

"It's wonderful to meet you Olivia," Heather smiled, "My dad has told me a lot about you. He told me you have a degree in Political Science. I'd love to exchange stories sometime."

"That sounds great" Olivia felt more at ease. She hadn't realized that Heather was a Poli Sci major. "Anytime you want to get together. Your dad can get you in touch with me."

**X-X**

Fitz and Edison sat at the deserted bar and toasted their successful opening. The restaurant had been packed from the time the doors opened until they closed for the night. Fitz had originally planned to drink the Henri Jayer Grand Cru he had shared with Olivia weeks before when he successfully opened his first restaurant. He thought this would be one of the greatest things to ever happen to him but it paled in comparison to meeting Olivia.

"How well do you know Olivia Pope?" Edison asked breaking the silence.

"Uh…I work with her that's about it" Fitz didn't meet his eyes instead focused on his drink.

"Do you know if she's dating anyone?"

"She doesn't really say much about it to me but I've heard through some of the other people on the show that she has a guy she's pretty serious about" Fitz tried to sound casual, "She doesn't go out much from what I gather."

"That's a shame, I'd love to take her out sometime" Edison took another drink of his wine, "I guess it wouldn't hurt to call her up and ask."

Fitz had a death grip on his glass. He finished the wine and poured another glass, drinking nearly the entire thing in one gulp. Edison didn't realize what he was saying but that did nothing to ease Fitz's irritation. How could he tell Edison to back off without admitting that he was the guy Olivia was seemingly serious about? He knew he cared about Olivia and that she cared about him but would she turn down Edison if he called and asked her out? Did she want to be exclusive? He felt she did but was that being presumptuous? Fitz decided none of his questions would be answered by sitting and drinking with Edison. He finished his wine and bid Edison goodnight. He wanted to talk to Olivia before he and Heather left for New York the following day.

As soon as he was safely in the limo Fitz pulled out his phone and dialed Olivia's number.

"Hello?" he heard her sleepy voice say.

"Did I wake you? I'm sorry, go back to sleep Livvie. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

She sat up with a yawn and the cute little squeak he'd come to know was her stretching, "I'm awake, come over."

"You need your sleep, Liv" he wanted to see her but he was afraid she felt obligated to invite him over.

"Fitz, I am not going to see you for an entire week" she knew if she didn't see him they would have only a short time the next day, "You need to come over."

"If you're sure" a smile immediately came to his face, "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

Fitz relaxed back into the seat running his fingers through his hair and getting lost in thought. His mind wandered to the evening's events then to Megan and the tough week he had ahead of him. He thought of how hard it had been to hear Megan cry on the phone and knew it would be all that much harder to handle in person. Then he thought of Olivia, simple things like her smile and the feel of her hand in his and more complicated things like navigating their complex relationship and his growing feelings for her. It was difficult to deny their attraction, even in public. He always had the need to touch her and he was certain other people could see the way he smiled at her. He was roused from his reverie when the car came to a stop and the driver opened the door. Fitz stepped out into the cool night air, inhaling deeply.

She heard a knock at the door and rose from the spot she'd inhabited on the couch. She scurried to the door and opened it with a sweet grin.

"Hi Gorgeous" he slipped past her and into their protected world. Crossing the threshold allowed him to unload so much of the baggage he'd been wrestling with in the car. She had such a calming influence on him. When they were together she was all he could think about.

"Hi Handsome" she placed a peck on his cheek.

"I'm sorry I woke you" he followed her into the living room and sat down next to her on the couch, "My feelings wouldn't have been hurt if you wanted the night alone to rest."

"My feelings would have been hurt if you didn't spend your last night in LA with me" he felt a warmth rise in him when she laced her fingers with his. Their hands intertwined, resting on his leg, seemed natural to her. They seemed stronger when their hands were touching, "I'm nervous about you going so far away from me." She tried to keep her voice neutral but he could hear the fear in her voice.

"Why Livvie?" he pulled her against him and kissed the knuckles on the hand he was holding.

"Because you'll be with your family" she knew it sounded petty and considered that her conscious decision to be with a married man earned her this karma, "It will be you and Megan and your girls. What if she says she wants to be a family again? What if she wants to move here and be a family again?" She could feel tears beginning to accumulate.

"Olivia" he tilted her chin with his finger so he could look into her eyes, "There is nothing Megan can say that is going to change the situation she and I have. It will be fine. I promise."

"You can't promise that Fitz" she whispered maintaining their eye contact, "The truth is that you have no idea what's going to happen once you get there." She tried to read his expression. It looked like fear mixed with sadness and uncertainty.

He knew she needed reassurance but there really were no guarantees. He wanted to tell her that he would give her the entire world five times over. He'd risk his life and all of his worldly possessions to have her by his side but he didn't know how to say it.

"Can we go to bed?" he asked.

She leaned back against the pillows and watched as Fitz slowly undressed. He tossed each piece of clothing over a nearby chair until he was standing in just his boxers. She couldn't get enough of the sight of him when it was just the two of them. When other people were around he always seemed tense and on edge like the weight of his family name and reputation weighed heavily. But when they were alone he had nothing to live up to, no pressure of his name or what other people thought he should be.

"What are you looking at?" he moved towards the bed with a playful grin.

"You" she smiled and threw back the covers so he could climb underneath. He pulled her down so she was lying flat on the bed and kissed her fully on the mouth teasing his tongue gently between her lips.

"I'm really going to miss those kisses" he whispered, "and holding you all night" he pulled her into him and pushed a tendril of hair behind her ear.

"It'll be nice to have some time off to relax" she gave a sad smile, "I'll get to spend time with my parents and do some more planning for the charity. Abby and I will do our holiday rounds out and about."

"And you'll call me some, right?" he kissed her shoulder.

"I'll call you every night" she skimmed her nails along his scalp, "and you can call me whenever. I don't want to interrupt your time with Heather and Ellie…" He could tell she wanted to say something else.

"Olivia, you were right when you said I couldn't make promises" he touched his fingertips to her face, "But what can I do? What do you need me to say?"

"Enjoy being with your girls, call me when you can" her voice was timid, "and just come back to me."

He leaned in to kiss her lips. They started slow and gentle as small pecks around the edge of her mouth then deepened to feel the warmth of her lips on his. When he finally ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and pressed it inside, Olivia had begun moving her hands along the planes of his back feeling his muscles ripple beneath her fingers. They kissed and explored each other's body. She ran her leg along his pressing her lace covered heat against his thigh and he pressed his thigh into her in response. He felt her taut nipples move against his muscular chest and moved his hands to touch them. She moaned into his mouth at the feeling of his fingers on the pebbled peaks. He moved his mouth from hers to kiss a trail down her neck and along her collarbone.

"Livvie" his breath felt warm on her skin, "will you be upset if we don't have sex tonight?"

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked suddenly tense again.

"Nothing" he laughed, "everything is perfect. I want to hold you tonight and kiss you. I just need your body near me."

"Okay" her lips kissed that certain spot on his jaw and she heard him growl quietly, making her smile.

She snuggled into her usual position against his side. He traced small circles over her back and shoulders occasionally running his fingers through the ends of her curls. She listened to the sound of his heart beating and rested her palm against the side of his face. He kissed her fingers lightly until he felt her breathing become the slow and steady rhythm of sleep. When he was sure she was asleep he turned into her hair and whispered, "I think I'm falling in love with you."

**X-X**

They both woke to the sound of Fitz's phone ringing. He rolled over to answer and Olivia rubbed her eyes wondering what time it was.

"Hello?" he answered in a sleepy tone.

"Hey Dad" he heard Heather's voice, "Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, what time is it?" he was still only partially conscious. He stretched and leaned back against the headboard.

"It's six o'clock" she replied, "I figured you'd be up. Aren't you usually on your way to the gym by now?"

"Yeah, I'm skipping the gym today" Olivia cozied up against him as he talked, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Wow, that's not like you, are you feeling okay?" Heather knew that working out was very important to Fitz.

"Oh sure, I'm fine, just a long night with the opening and everything" he assured her.

"What time do you want me to meet you at the airport?" she asked, "Our flight is at noon right?"

"I guess 10:30 would be good then we can get checked in and grab a coffee" he replied.

"And pose for the obligatory photos" she continued with a small laugh.

"The price of being famous I suppose" he laughed in return.

As they continued to talk Olivia went to the kitchen to make coffee. When she returned Fitz was scrolling through e-mails on his phone.

"I made you some coffee" she smiled and handed him a mug, "I didn't realize I was keeping you from the gym."

"You're not keeping me from anything" he took a sip of the hot coffee. She knew he liked his coffee with cream and just a hint of sugar. It was something so simple but it really meant a lot to him. He gave her a grin and continued, "I plan on getting my workout this morning."

She recognized the tone he used and felt a flutter in the pit of her stomach. He put the mug down on the nightstand and took hers from her placing it next to his. She felt his strong hands grip her hips pulling her pelvis against his. Even with fabric between them he could feel her growing wet causing his cock to harden further.

"What were you interested in for exercise?" her smile was coy and she retreated towards the bed, "Did you want to go for a run? We could go to the gym…"

Her words were cut off by his lips, "Quiet" he growled into her mouth. He pressed her against the bed and quickly removed her thong. She liked aggressive Fitz and the way his hands knew how to make her body comply with his every whim. He pushed off his boxers and moved his hardness to her dripping heat. She gripped the sheets, readying herself for his incredible length, then he was inside her and everything clouded. Time stood still and their bodies melded into one, their breathing began to match his thrusts. Her nails raked down his back and settled on his glutes. She fought the urge to try to control his pace. She wanted him to take her like he wanted, like he needed. His mouth burnt trails over her lips and her neck. She nipped at his earlobe and suckled his neck. They made long slow love both assured that the other had been well taken care of before they collapsed against the mattress.

**X-X**

They hadn't talked much during the ride to the airport. So much of her wanted to ask him to stay, afraid he would never come back. He wanted to ask her to come with him. She had become his source of strength and he felt like he needed her close by when he spoke to Megan face to face. They held hands and exchanged tiny kisses and loving glances. They pulled up to the curb in front of the terminal and she turned to him.

"Thanks for driving me" he breathed stroking her face.

"You promise you're going to come back right?" she looked down at her hands.

"Look at me, Olivia" he urged. She complied, looking into his sapphire eyes, "I'm coming back. I'm going to take care of the things I need to take care of. I'm going to visit with my daughters. And I'm going to come back to you, Livvie."

"I'm going to miss you" she felt a tear escape.

He wiped the tear with his thumb, "Oh no, don't cry. You're going to make me cry and how would that look? Manly Fitz Grant crying?" he tried to make her laugh. She gave a small smile.

"Will you call me when you land?" she asked running her fingers through his hair.

"I'll text you when I get on the plane and call you as soon as I'm allowed to turn on my phone" he gave her a tender smile, "And tonight I'll call you and tuck you in."

"I'm serious Fitz," she frowned, "I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm serious too" he kissed her lips again, "I care a lot about you Olivia, of course I'm going to miss you. We'll talk often, I want to hear what's going on with your charity and I'll tell you about what's going on in the Big Apple."

"You better go, you have to meet Heather" she kissed his lips one more time.

"One last kiss" he whispered and knotted his fingers in her curls. His tongue danced gently with hers. The kiss wasn't urgent or needy like he expected, instead it was hopeful and sweet and passionate. It was a promise that what they had was real. He pulled back and gazed into her eyes, "I better go"

"You better go" she leaned up for one final kiss then their foreheads rested together, "I'll miss you Fitz."

"I'll miss you Livvie"

Then a voice from just behind him, "Dad?"

**Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter is the big trip to New York and Christmas for the Pope family. I look forward to reading your reviews. Hopefully the new chapter will be posted tomorrow since I should have more time to work on it. Thank you again for reading. I love reading your reviews. Keep 'em coming! **


	10. After All This Time

**A/N: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. Three days living in the stone age with no electricity set me back. Hope it is worth the wait. I look forward to reading your reviews. I so much appreciate you taking the time to let me know what you think of this little tale. Enjoy!**

**After All This Time**

Fitz settled into his seat next to Heather in first class. He pulled out his cell phone and sent a quick text to Olivia. Heather watched him attentively, considering what she wanted to say. She saw the way he looked at Olivia the night before at the restaurant, it was the same expression he exhibited when he got out of the car, and he was wearing it again now. Fitz tucked his phone into his pocket and pulled out the Washington Post he'd brought to read during the flight.

"So, we're not going to talk about this?" Heather finally broke the awkward silence that had surrounded them since her father stepped out of Olivia's car.

Fitz folded the newspaper and tucked it back into his carryon without looking in her direction, "What do you want to talk about?"

"You're going to pretend that I didn't see you kissing Olivia?" she kept her voice low lest they be overheard by an eager person close by.

"I'm not pretending anything," Fitz was surprised to find himself taking the tough route when dealing with Heather, "It's my business who I kiss."

"It affects me too" Heather insisted. She put her hand on his arm before she continued, "Dad, Ellie and I are adults, we know you and Mom don't have a real marriage but you're still my father. I want to know what's going on in your life. If Olivia is part of your life she'll be a part of my life. I don't have the right to tell you what to do but don't I have a right to know?"

"And now you know" Fitz felt the pressure of the coming week increasing. He had anticipated how difficult it would be to talk with Megan but for some reason he thought Ellie and Heather would be more understanding. He couldn't fathom that anyone wouldn't like Olivia but now he was faced with the realization that his daughters would likely feel bad for their mother and might not like the idea of him dating.

"How long has this been going on?" Heather asked the question hesitantly, wondering if she really wanted an answer.

"Several months" Fitz admitted, finally meeting Heather's gaze, "It wasn't something we planned. I know it sounds clichéd but it's true. I don't know what it is or where it's going but I know it's real. I wouldn't have disrupted our lives like this if I didn't think my relationship with Olivia was something."

"Does Mom know?" Heather cringed involuntarily when she asked the question. The majority of her being wanted to end the conversation without asking questions but that small sliver of her needed to know where things stood with her parents.

"I told her I met Olivia and that I care about her" Fitz's voice took on a sad tone as he thought back to the phone conversation he had with Megan. He thought of her crying and asking him why. The week was going to be difficult to say the least.

"What did she say?" Heather surprised herself with the question, "Are you getting a divorce? Who else knows?"

"We're going to discuss it more in person this week" Fitz tried to explain his plan, "No one else knows. I think there are people who suspect but no one else knows for sure."

"What did Mom say when you told her?" Fitz hated the look of fear and desolation on Heather's face. She was an adult but in that moment she looked like the eight year old whose dog had died or the high school junior whose prom date cancelled at the last minute. When those pains happened in her life he swore he protect her, never let her feel that pain again. Now he sat just a foot away from her as the source of her pain. He and Megan had made their arrangement with Ellie and Heather in mind but maybe their plan had been shortsighted, maybe they should have divorced years ago. Instead they waited, put it off, separated their lives. Megan had found a way to live within the confines of their agreement, why couldn't he? He'd asked himself that very question so many times since he met Olivia. He tried to make it a simple fling, about sex or lust, but every passing day told him it was real and it made him feel weak. Megan was strong and he was weak, that was what he felt.

"She was surprised, upset" such a simple explanation for the intense conversation he'd shared with Megan.

"How does Olivia feel about all of this? I mean, she knows about Mom, right?" Heather had no idea who was asking the questions that were coming out of her mouth. She felt protective of her mother but she could see her father was happy. Her parents had always had a civil relationship though she had trouble remembering when it had been anything more than a friendship or business arrangement.

"She knows, she didn't at first" Fitz stammered thinking back to the night Olivia found out about Megan, "but she found out and then she barely spoke to me but we worked past it."

"But how does she feel about you?" he heard a measure of protectiveness in her voice.

"We care about each other" the words didn't truly capture how he felt or how he suspected Olivia felt but it was the best he could do.

Heather nodded slowly and turned to her laptop concentrating on the column she was writing. She wanted to ask her father more questions but she wasn't sure how to ask them. She wanted to know what was different about Olivia. She wanted to know if he really saw a future with her and, if he did, would Olivia want to have kids. She wanted to ask questions that had probably never crossed his mind.

Fitz spent the remainder of the flight returning emails and exchanging information with Edison about the restaurant's opening night. He read the Post and listened to music in an effort to keep his mind off of Olivia and the daunting weekend ahead. Several fans approached for autographs which he gladly signed. By the time the plane landed he felt hopeful and content, ready to face what had to be accomplished.

**X-X**

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at Abby. They had been at lunch for forty-five minutes and Abby hadn't stopped talking about Charlie long enough to do much else other than order her meal and sip her wine.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Olivia begged, "People are actually staring at you."

"Sorry, yeah, what do you want to talk about" Abby's green eyes were so bright and she was actually glowing. Being in a relationship definitely looked good on Abby. Olivia wondered if Abby noticed anything different about her since she started seeing Fitz. She wanted so badly to tell Abby and gush about how amazing Fitz was but she knew the timing wasn't right.

"Do you want to do our normal holiday party and bar circuit?" Olivia hoped hanging out with Abby would help keep her mind off of Fitz.

"Sure, but is it okay if Charlie meets us out at the bar?" Olivia figured Abby would find some way to include Charlie but she couldn't blame her. Given the opportunity she'd be spending time with Fitz and she knew it.

"Definitely, sounds fun" Olivia smiled.

**X-X**

The car pulled up to his apartment building and Fitz stepped out onto the blustery street. Heather followed him from the car, Fitz laden with both of their suitcases as well as his carryon. They reached the penthouse and Fitz breathed a sigh of relief. Though the apartment was certainly not home it was comfortable and familiar, preferable to the house in Maine. He hadn't been to the house they had formerly shared as a family in at least five years. When he and Megan first struck their deal he missed the house and the grounds surrounding it but he soon became accustomed to the pace of the house in California and his apartment in the city.

"Home sweet home" he lamented plopping a bag down on the couch. Heather wheeled her suitcase to her bedroom finally leaving Fitz an opportunity to call Olivia. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and walked into the kitchen. His fingers trembled slightly while he dialed her number. He listened to the phone ring once, twice, then her dulcet voice.

"Hello?"

"Hi Gorgeous" she could hear the smile in his voice. He sounded happy and relieved.

"Hi" she returned his greeting.

"We made it to the apartment"

"I thought you were going to call when you landed" she tried to sound pouty but was sure he could hear the silly grin on her face.

"I didn't want to talk in front of Heather" he admitted, "It would be weird to say all of the mushy things I want to say with my daughter next to me."

"What kind of mushy things?" she wondered aloud her voice becoming suddenly breathy.

"Like how much I miss your kisses" he closed his eyes and pictured Olivia nibbling on her lower lip, "and how much I will miss your body next to mine tonight when I climb into bed."

"Personally I just miss your wine cellar" she quipped, her teeth grazing her lower lip.

"You're just using me for my booze?" he laughed a robust laugh thankful that she seemed to be in good spirits, "I feel so cheap."

Her giggle warmed his heart. She eased back into the cushions of the couch and tucked her legs underneath her. Her requisite glass of wine sat on the end table and CNBC was muted on the television.

"You found me out" she sounded young and carefree, a side he felt grateful she shared with him, "I'm only after your priceless wine collection."

"Smartass" his voice became low and thick with yearning, "I miss the taste of wine on your lips."

She wanted to tell him how much she missed him but she feared she would betray her true feelings. She could joke and pretend to be happy but she didn't think she had it in her to have a serious discussion about what she missed about him and just how much.

"What are your plans for tonight?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject to something safer.

"Tonight is our big family dinner," Fitz tried to sound neutral, "Tonight I give her the divorce papers and tell Ellie."

"Oh" she hadn't realized this evening would come so quickly and she wasn't fully prepared, "I thought that was…..I didn't think that was tonight."

"I feel good about it," he lied in an attempt not to alarm her.

"I'm glad you do" she admitted, "I'm scared to death."

Fitz couldn't help but laugh. He was the one facing down the task of ending his marriage for good and she seemed to be more nervous. He knew the majority of her anxiety spawned from her fears that Megan would somehow get him to stay but it was still amusing that she cared enough to be fearful for him. She knew she had to admit to Fitz that she was frightened, it only seemed fair and they had promised to be honest with one another.

"It's going to be great, Livvie" he reassured her, "I'll tell her and then I'll come home to you in a few days and we can celebrate."

"I like the sound of that" she tried to sound upbeat. Though it would only be a few days until she saw him again, so much had to happen before they were together. Her saving grace was that Abby would keep her occupied in Fitz's absence.

"I miss you Livvie" he breathed into the receiver as if she were able to feel his breath on her neck, "I miss you a lot."

"I miss you Fitz"

"Bye, my gorgeous Livvie"

"Goodbye Fitz" he heard the sweet smile return to her lips. That was the visual he needed, Olivia smiling and happy.

Fitz walked back into the living room and picked up the bag he'd laid on the couch. He was lost in thoughts of Olivia and their time spent together as he walked to the master bedroom. The cavernous room was a deep blue with wood paneling and rich, masculine accents. Fitz smiled when he opened his suitcase and found Olivia had tucked a note inside along with the black lace thong she knew was his favorite. He smelled the envelope before opening it. He closed his eyes at the smell of her Michael Kors perfume, shampoo, and body wash. The note read:

_Hope you have a wonderful time with Heather and Ellie. _

_Just a reminder of what's waiting for you when you get back._

_Kisses,_

_Livvie_

He loved that she signed her note with the nickname he'd given her. He knew she only let certain people call her anything but Olivia. Abby called her Liv and he imagined her parents had nicknames for her but Livvie was his name, their something special, and he treasured that.

A creak in the hardwood floor brought him back to the present and he turned to find Heather standing in the doorway.

"I know my opinion doesn't really mean much" her voice was hesitant, "but I think you love her. Olivia, I mean, you love her don't you?"

"I didn't mean for you to overhear" his face was flushed. He never intended Heather to hear him talking to Olivia and he quickly ran through the conversation in his mind to be sure he didn't say anything too graphic.

"I know, I guess I kinda eavesdropped," she said sheepishly, "I was curious. About what you two talk about, what you say to her, what makes her different. I just heard the tail end of the conversation but I could hear it in your voice. You love her."

"Certainly headed that direction," he admitted. He wasn't sure about having this conversation with his daughter. He wanted to know how she felt about the situation but it was still so new and raw to her, "I know I just told you about this whole thing a few hours ago but…" he ran his hands through his hair the way he always did when he was anxious, "Do you think you could be okay with Olivia and I being together?"

"Dad, I told you, I'm a grown up. I know you and Mom haven't really been together in years. I want you to be happy and I want Mom to be happy" she explained, "I think Olivia makes you happy. I knew it from the other night when you introduced us. You say her name differently. It's not just a name when you say it….it's like part of you."

"Whoa, that's pretty deep" he couldn't disagree with Heather's sentiment but it surprised him.

"And you look at her like she's the only woman that exists in the world, even in a room full of people" Heather continued.

"I guess I'll need to work on that if we're going to keep our relationship under wraps" he chuckled then moved in Heather's direction to embrace her, "I love you sweetheart. I love you and I love Ellie. I love your Mom because she gave me my gorgeous daughters. I want us to figure out a way to make this situation work for everyone."

"We will, Dad" Heather returned his hug, "Ellie texted and said she'll meet us at the restaurant. She's running late."

"Better get dressed so we're not late" he kissed her cheek then turned back towards his suitcase. He chose a long sleeve polo shirt, something he would never wear when going to dinner with Olivia. Though he was casual and comfortable with Olivia, he always seemed to wear a button down. Perhaps because she always commented on how handsome he looked in his white shirt with the sleeves rolled up, perhaps because it was more fashionable, but he suspected his motives focused more on the fact that he adored when Olivia unbuttoned his shirt. She always looked like she was unwrapping a present, never failing to run her petite hands over his muscular chest and abdomen. The way she pushed the shirt from his shoulders and followed it with her hot kisses. The way she gripped his arms after she'd exposed them. He felt a pressure against the front of his jeans and knew he had to find another focus lest he be late for dinner.

**X-X**

It had been Abby's idea to go to Fitz and Edison's restaurant. It was one of the most popular in town, a mix of great food and good drinks. Olivia and Abby sat at the bar chatting with the bartender and people watching.

"This place is so Fitz" Abby almost snorted, "snotty food and expensive drinks."

"You wanted to come here" Olivia replied almost defensively.

"Because it's the hottest place in town and I can finally put your friendship to good use to get in somewhere" Abby laughed and clinked her glass against Olivia's.

"I like it" Olivia sounded wistful, "The food is good and they have a fantastic wine list."

"See, proof that the drinks are pretentious, you like the wine list" Abby elbowed Olivia trying to get her to smile.

"What is that supposed to mean" said Olivia with mock indignation, "Did you just call me pretentious?"

"You're a wine snob" Abby was almost cackling, "You know Fitz and Charlie call you the Princess, right? Because they think you act stuck up."

"They're not the only ones, I'm sure" Olivia took a swallow of wine, "I'm not stuck up, I'm serious about my work."

"I know, I told Charlie as much," Abby explained, "Hopefully Fitz has figured that out since you two have become friendly."

Olivia opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Charlie's arrival.

"Hello, gorgeous ladies" he glanced at Olivia but it was clear he was mostly addressing Abby. He placed a kiss on her neck causing her to giggle, then took a seat on the opposite side of her.

"Hi Charlie" Olivia smiled politely.

"Olivia" he grinned and she wondered for a moment if Fitz had told him about their relationship. She shook the thought from her mind sure she was just being paranoid. When she turned back to talk to Abby and Charlie she found them deep in whispered conversation. Instead she turned to the bartender and ordered another glass of wine. She sat sipping her wine, occasionally being involved in Charlie and Abby's conversation but mostly watching couples walk in and out of the restaurant, holding hands as they dined or exchanging brief kisses. She missed Fitz. Olivia looked back into her wine glass then took a long swig.

"Olivia, welcome back" she turned and saw Edison approaching. He seemed like a nice guy though in many ways polar opposite of Fitz. He was tall but probably carrying a few extra pounds and not nearly as outgoing and confident as Fitz. Nonetheless, he was Fitz's business partner so she felt obligated to at least spend a short time talking to him.

"I was looking for a good glass of wine and some tasty hors oeuvres" she explained, "I really enjoyed my meal and the atmosphere the other night so I thought I'd come back."

"May I?" he asked gesturing toward the stool next to her.

"Sure" she agreed and he took a seat, scooting the stool slightly closer to her.

Olivia introduced Edison to Abby and Charlie, explaining that he was Fitz's business partner. Edison sipped a glass of scotch while being sure to keep Olivia's wine glass full. She could feel herself getting slightly tipsy, a state she rarely allowed herself to be in.

"I better go home" she said, her cheeks crimson and warm from the wine, "Abby, are you ready?"

"As long as Charlie doesn't mind driving, I've had way too much to drink" giggled Abby, "Do you mind?" She turned her attention back to Charlie whose right hand had disappeared north of her hemline. Before he could answer Edison interjected, "I can drive Olivia home."

"That's not necessary" Olivia assured patting his arm.

"I think they want to get home" Edison gestured toward Abby and Charlie who were now locked in a deep kiss, "I really don't mind, it would be my pleasure."

Olivia, just interested in getting home and waiting for Fitz's phone call, agreed and gathered her coat and purse. Edison placed his hand on her lower back leading her towards the exit and his waiting car.

**X-X**

Fitz and Heather arrived at the restaurant and found Megan and Ellie sitting at a corner table. He ran his fingers through his hair and took several deep breaths then hugged and kissed Ellie. He glanced in Megan's direction noticing that she had worn makeup and had dressed up a bit.

"You look nice, Meg" he said politely. She smiled and moved her hand to tuck her hair behind her ear. He saw the engagement ring she hadn't worn in at least ten years perched on her finger. He took that as a sign that tonight was not going to be easy. Fitz took his seat next to Megan and scooted his chair just a slight bit further from her. She touched his arm, "Good to see you Fitz."

He looked at her hand on his arm and his thoughts turned to Olivia. Megan's hand looked foreign on his arm and drew no reaction from him. Had it been Olivia's hand on him, he would have felt the familiar stir of craving and the singe of her contact. He slid his arm carefully from under her hand and gave her a stiff smile. He turned to Ellie, "How were your midterms El?"

"I think they went well but AP French was tough" she shrugged, "How is the restaurant going? And the show?"

"Both are great. The restaurant is booming and we're on hiatus from the show for a few more weeks" he was beaming, "It's nice to have a break."

"You look great, what's different about you?" she asked, "You look tanner, younger, more relaxed, or something."

"I don't think anything is different, just working and going to the gym" he smiled. The truth was that he felt younger and more relaxed, and it was all Olivia's doing.

"Come on Fitz, why don't you tell your daughters what is different" Megan's voice was pure ice, "Tell them what has you looking so youthful."

Heather looked from her mother to her father and back, "Dad and I already talked about it."

Ellie looked confused and knew she was clearly out of the loop, "Tell me then, did something happen?" 

"What your mother is referring to is…" he could feel his palms sweat and he ran his fingers through his hair and cleared his throat, "A few months ago I….when I started the show."

"Your father met someone" Megan interjected. He heard a gasp from Ellie and a strangled snicker from Heather.

"What does that mean, met someone?" Ellie looked to Fitz, "Like you and Mom are splitting up or you're just having an affair? Who is she?"

"Olivia Pope" Megan blurted loud enough that several patrons at nearby tables turned in her direction.

"Megan" Fitz warned. He turned his focus back to Ellie, "Olivia and I have been…"

"Sleeping together" Megan finished.

"Megan" this time his voice was a near growl, "That's enough."

"He loves her" Heather deadpanned taking a long drink of wine, "I've seen them together, I've heard him talk to her."

Fitz watched Megan's face fall from one of smug satisfaction to shock, finally settling into an expression of grief. Tears welled in her eyes and she looked down at her hands. He reached to touch her shoulder, "Megan, we both knew this was coming."

"I didn't think you'd ever fall in love with someone else" her voice was barely a whisper and tears slowly streamed down her cheeks, "I thought we were content with how things were."

"It certainly wasn't my plan to meet Olivia or develop feelings for her" Fitz quietly tried to explain himself, "I would be inclined to think it was just another fling except I almost lost her and it was the worst thing that has ever happened to me. You can't tell me you would rather me pretend that things between us are okay."

"Things were fine for me" Megan admitted, "We saw each other occasionally. We went to events sometimes but we had space when we needed it."

"We were friends Megan" Fitz tried to empathize, "That's called friendship, it's not a marriage."

"I don't want to think about you kissing someone else" she shook her head as if trying to rid her mind of the picture, "and now you two will be everywhere. I saw you on that morning show and it's so obvious. The way she smiles at you and the way you touch her. You never touched me like that or looked at me the way you look at her."

"I'm sorry" he pulled her into an awkward embrace then backed away before finishing, "I've never felt this way before." He wondered if she was going to slap him. He felt like she would if this were a scripted discussion. What kind of an asshole tells his wife he never felt nearly as much for her as he does for another woman? He looked towards Ellie and Heather, the latter sipping her wine and nibbling on bread as if they were having a normal dinner discussion. Ellie looked shocked, sad, and uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry to you girls too" he addressed mostly Ellie, "We really didn't mean for this to happen. I wish your Mom and I could have been divorced before I got involved with Olivia. For your sake and Olivia's."

"Heaven forbid your mistress look like a home wrecker" Megan's icy tone had returned, "and I guess the next thing you want to talk about is the divorce?"

"I brought the papers with me" he conceded, "Then we can all move on."

"Then you can marry her" Megan spat, her red-rimmed eyes growing moist again, "and what do I get?"

"Your life doesn't have to change much" he explained, "You get a generous settlement, more than we had originally agreed upon, and everything else is the same. We can still meet for family dinner over the holidays. The big change is that you won't go to events with me. But if there's anything you want to attend I'm sure I can get you an invite."

"And you'll be happy with her?" she pressed the issue.

"Is that so terrible? To think that I would be happy?" he asked, "I would think you would wish me happiness just as I wish you happiness."

"Your happiness is going to be shoved in my face, every magazine, the television, newspapers," her eyes looked pleading, "Your happiness is public, all-consuming happiness. I won't be able to escape your happiness."

Fitz finally began to understand Megan's fears. He assured her that he and Olivia were far from going public with their relationship and certainly marriage was far off. They finished their meal and Fitz walked Megan to her car, offering a hug as they parted. She handed the signed divorce papers back to him before climbing into the driver's seat and pulling away from the curb. Fitz, Ellie, and Heather got into the town car and drove in the direction of the apartment. There was mostly silence as the car moved through the snow-covered streets. Fitz's phone gave the text message alert and he smiled down expecting a text from Olivia. Instead it was a message from Charlie:

_The princess got a little tipsy tonight. Looks like your man Edison might be checking out the crown jewels tonight._

The words were enough to cause the hair on the back of his neck to stand up but the accompanying photo nearly caused him to explode. It was a photo of Olivia with her hand on Edison's arm and his arm steadying her at the waist. He quickly sent a text back to Charlie:

_Olivia never drinks like that. Where are they now?_

Almost immediately a reply:

_Edison is driving her home._

Fitz saw red as he fumbled to dial Olivia's number. Ellie and Heather looked at him questioningly. His cheeks and ears were bright red and his knuckles white from being balled into tight fists.

"Dad, are you okay?" Ellie asked.

"Fine" he tried to sound calm, "Just a little problem back in California."

The phone rang five times and her voicemail picked up. He hung up and tried her home phone with no luck. He had never felt so out of control. He replayed his conversation with Edison over and over in his mind. He knew that Edison was interested in Olivia and he knew that Olivia never drank more than three glasses of wine. It was clear in the picture that she was intoxicated. Would Edison try to come on to her? Would she say no? He dialed her number again praying for her to answer.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Heather looked even more worried, "Can I do something?"

"Find me a flight back to California as soon as possible" his eyes looked wild and he kept stroking his fingers through his hair.

Her voicemail picked up again and this time he left a message asking her to call, trying his best not to sound alarmed. He ended the call and saw another text from Charlie:

_The gossip rags seem to catch on quick. Check out this link._

Fitz reluctantly touched the link and a new page opened. This one had a short blurb about Olivia and the identity of the mystery man she's been dating for several months. In addition to the story were three photos of Olivia and Edison. In one he had his hand on her lower back, the next he was holding her hand to help her into the car, and the third he was leaning across her in the passenger seat presumably helping her buckle her seatbelt. Fitz couldn't help but notice his business partner's hand extremely close to Olivia's breast. He clenched his jaw, knowing he had to find a way to get in touch with her. He dialed another number and waited.

"Dad, I need to use your plane" he said in lieu of a hello when his father answered. He knew the plane was in New York since his father and step-mother spent the holidays at their home in Connecticut. After getting his father to agree to let him use the plane he hung up and dialed Abby's phone number.

"Abby, it's Fitz" he was out of breath and sounded concerned shaking Abby from her inebriated state, "You have to find Olivia. She shouldn't be with Edison in her state."

"Why do you care?" Abby's protective attitude came through, "He was just driving her home and if my girl gets some then good for her."

Fitz closed his eyes and counted to ten in his head, reminding himself that Abby didn't know about his relationship with Olivia.

"Abby, can you just do this for me?" he begged, "I'm worried about her."

"I didn't know it was possible for you to worry about anyone but yourself" she huffed, "Why do you care what happens to my best friend?"

"Abby, please" she was his only chance to save Olivia from Edison's advances.

"He seems like an upstanding guy and Liv can take care of herself" Abby wasn't backing down, "Just because you two have become friends or whatever doesn't mean you know what's best for her."

"I know that."

"And you don't get to tell her who she can hang out with" Abby continued.

"I know that Abby" she could hear the impatience in his voice, "Abby, I get it, you don't like me, you think I'm an asshole or whatever. You want to protect your friend but I'm telling you that you need to go to her house and make sure that she's okay. Not because I'm trying to be an asshole…." he took a deep breath, "because I love her."

His admission was met with silence, "Abby?"

"What did you say?"

"I said I love her" he felt tears start to come and bit his lip in an attempt to hold them back, "I am hopelessly, head over heels in love with Olivia Pope."


	11. Go Down Swingin'

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews (and comments and threats, LOL). Just a heads up that this chapter includes just a tad of violence and may be a trigger for some. Rest assured there is no actual sexual assault but some violence. With that said, it's obviously a heavier chapter but I hope you still enjoy it. Please let me know what you think. I'm interested to see how you think I dealt with these difficult situations. Enjoy!**

**Go Down Swingin'**

Olivia slumped into the leather seat of Edison's car allowing her eyelids to slide closed. She felt like the world was spinning, her brain in a fog. She prayed they would get to her condo quickly. All she wanted to do was put on one of Fitz's shirts, climb under the covers, and wait for his call. She concentrated on the sounds of the road rushing beneath them, the hum of the engine, the sounds of the world outside the car window. The GPS instructed Edison to turn and she felt the car slow. Edison downshifted but instead of returning his hand to the steering wheel she felt it touch her knee then her thigh. Her breath caught and her consciousness clawed at the fog that occupied her brain. She wasn't sure what was happening and hesitated to open her eyes. Her arms felt like lead and her legs refused to move. Finally she willed her eyes open just slightly and found the voice that was raging to break through the haze of her inebriation.

"Edison, what are you doing?" she sounded meek and unsure.

"I really like you Olivia" his words sounded garbled in her head and she was slow to respond.

"Edison…" she tried to speak but it came out as a slur of syllables, "I'm…seeing someone."

"It must not be serious, he left you alone tonight" her sense of self-preservation fought its way to the surface as his hand moved further up her thigh.

"He's out of town and expecting my call" she regained more of her strength and tried to push his hand from her leg. The pain of his fingers digging into her flesh further cleared the murkiness of her thoughts.

**X-X**

Fitz hung up the phone and ran his fingers through his curls. He was beyond anxious. She still wasn't answering her phone and he had no idea where she was or, more importantly, if she was safe. He poured himself a glass of scotch, downing it in a single gulp. The sting of the alcohol in his throat brought his attention away from Olivia momentarily.

"She's going to be okay, Dad" Heather patted his arm, "Why don't you slow down on the scotch. You want to be thinking straight when we land."

"Where is she?" he almost yelled pouring another glass of scotch, "She always has her phone. Something is wrong. If he….she doesn't drink like that….what if…..I'll kill him" he mumbled.

"Take some deep breaths and know that we'll find her" Heather tried to calm Fitz, "I'm sure she just can't hear her phone or something."

"She has to be okay" Heather saw tears well in her father's eyes when he spoke. She could count on one hand the number of times she had ever seen him cry. He was always the strong one, supporting others and keeping them from breaking down. She wasn't sure how to make him feel better. She was worried about Olivia too.

Heather hugged Fitz hoping he could feel all of the things she couldn't put into words. He closed his eyes in deep thought, trying to think of another plan to save Olivia. He hoped Abby would trust him and try to get to Olivia but he wasn't sure she took him seriously. He picked up the phone and dialed a number, hoping this last ditch plan would work out.

**X-X**

Edison pulled the car into Olivia's driveway and shut off the engine. She was sitting in the passenger seat with her head against the headrest and her eyes closed, the picture of perfection. She stirred when she felt the car come to a halt, still raging against the haze of her perception.

"Thanks for the ride" her voice came out like a small whisper.

"The night doesn't have to end here" Edison offered his most charming smile; "we could go inside and talk."

"I don't think that's a good idea" she insisted fishing around in her purse for her keys, "Where is my phone?"

Edison reached into his pocket and retrieved her phone, "You left it on the bar so I picked it up for you." Even in her partially inebriated state she knew the look in his eyes. He looked like a tiger eyeing its prey.

"Thank you, Edison. Good night" she unfastened her seatbelt and pushed the car door open. She turned to move but his hand held tight to her thigh, "Let go. You're hurting me." Urgency rose in her voice as she struggled against her clouded thoughts and Edison's strength.

"Olivia, you don't really want me to leave do you?" his voice was eerily calm and menacing.

"Edison, let go!" she gripped her keys hard in her hand and brought them down with all of the strength she could muster.

"Fuck Olivia!" he snatched his hand back wincing in pain. She took the opportunity to get out of the car. She had just gotten to her feet and nearly steadied herself when his large hand roughly grabbed her arm pulling her backwards. His fingers bore into her skin, the pain causing a rush of adrenaline. Why had she had so much to drink? Why did she agree to let Edison drive her home? Why did Fitz have to be so far away?

"Get your hands off me" she fought with all of her strength to avoid getting pulled back into the car.

**X-X**

Fitz looked at his watch again. It would be at least another hour before they would be landing. He looked over at Heather who was busy on her laptop.

"Dad, I know she'll be alright" she assured him, "You've done everything you can."

"Yeah" he was elsewhere, lost in thoughts of Olivia and fear of what he would find when he finally got to her. His phone rang and he prayed it was Olivia. He'd left her four messages and had yet to hear anything.

"Hello?"

"Fitz, have you heard from her?" the person on the other end asked.

"No, nothing" fear was evident in his voice, "Where are you?"

"We're almost to her house. I'll call you when we know more. Call me if you hear from her."

"I will. Thanks."

He hung up the phone and buried his head in his hands. He had never felt so powerless and out of control. He wanted to cry but knew that would do Olivia no good. He was doomed to wait, to wait and pray that she would be alright.

**X-X**

Olivia teetered on her heels as she fought against the hand roughly pulling her into the car. She could feel herself sliding back towards the car, she was losing this fight. She braced her hand on the door frame. He had climbed into the passenger seat and the look in his eyes was terrifying. The harder she fought against him the harder he dug his fingers into her arm and the harder he pulled.

"Edison, let me go" she repeated.

"Olivia, get back in the car. I just want to talk to you" his voice had taken on a tone, the likes she'd never heard before.

"Let me go, I don't want to talk to you" she insisted. She felt herself moving further into the car when the flash of headlights broke through the darkness. Then fast moving footsteps and a voice she didn't recognize, "Get your hands off her."

She didn't see who the person was but she heard the driver side door open and a commotion. In spite of the scuffle Edison's hand was still gripping her arm. She felt his grip slip as he was pulled out the opposite door. When his hand slipped from her arm she felt relief momentarily then her balance faltered and she fell, hitting her head on the car door.

Edison turned to look at his attacker. He didn't immediately recognize the man but clearly he wasn't happy that Edison was with Olivia.

"What gives you the right to lay your hands on her?" Charlie held him tightly by the front of his shirt.

"We were just talking" Edison wasn't backing down, "I didn't think she should be alone in the state she was in."

"You thought she'd be better off with you?" Charlie countered, gripping his shirt tighter, "Let me guess, you offered to walk her inside, keep her company? You're sick man."

"She was all over me at the bar" Edison pushed himself out of Charlie's grasp.

"I should probably kick the shit out of you" Charlie's eyes took on a dark appearance, "but I'll let you take your sorry ass home. You don't know how bad you fucked up tonight, Man."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Edison was indignant, "And what makes you think I'm just going to leave?"

"Just go Edison. If you know what's good for you, you'll leave."

Olivia winced as the pain from her head mixed with the pain in her arm and leg. She squeezed her eyes shut tight as she moved her hand to her head. When she opened her eyes there was blood. She reached for her phone and began to dial but was interrupted, "Liv, thank God you're okay."

Abby rushed to her side, "Your head, we have to get you to the hospital."

"Abby" Olivia whispered through the murkiness of her inebriation and the throbbing from her head.

"Did he do anything to you?"

"He tried but…" Olivia's voice trailed off.

"Thank God we found you in time" the relief was evident in Abby's voice, "I'm sorry…"

Abby helped Olivia up and walked her to Charlie's waiting car. They watched as Edison climbed back behind the wheel of his car and sped away. Charlie got into the car and turned to Olivia.

"Are you okay?" he handed her some tissues, "I think that might need a stitch or two."

Olivia felt tears brimming in her eyes and allowed them to fall. She agreed to let Charlie and Abby take her to the hospital then pulled her phone from her pocket. She sobbed as she read Fitz's texts and listened to his messages. But how did he know she was with Edison? How did he know that she was in danger?

**X-X**

"Tell me you found her" Fitz said franticly answering his phone.

"We did" Charlie affirmed, "She's fine but she had a little fall so we're taking her to the emergency room."

"Is she alright?" Fitz boomed, "What did he do?"

"She tripped and cut her head" Charlie explained, "but she's really okay."

"Let me talk to her" said Fitz, his voice softening. Charlie handed Olivia the phone and Fitz felt a calm settle over him when he heard her sweet voice.

"Hello" her voice was a mere whisper but it was the best sound he'd ever heard.

"Hi Gorgeous" tears slid silently down his cheeks.

"Fitz" she smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"I shouldn't have had so much to drink" she admitted, "but yeah, I'm okay."

"I shouldn't have left you" he breathed, "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"Fitz" she wished she could touch his face; feel his curls in her hands and his strong arms around her. He made her feel safe and after the events of the evening she could use some comforting.

"Let me talk to Charlie again" Fitz's voice took on a sharp edge, "I miss you Livvie."

"I miss you too Fitz" she handed the phone back to Charlie as they pulled to a stop in front of the emergency room. Abby helped her from the car and they walked slowly into the hospital leaving Charlie to talk to park the car.

**X-X**

Olivia sat on the emergency room stretcher, gauze and an ice pack pressed to her head. Abby sat in a nearby chair leafing through a magazine. The memory of Edison's hands on her and the look in his eyes played on a loop in Olivia's mind. Why did she drink so much wine? Why didn't she just call a cab? Did Fitz know that she was with Edison? Did he know that his partner was in the habit of attacking women when they were impaired?

Abby looked up from her magazine and considered Olivia's expression.

"Liv, I'm really sorry" Abby said quietly.

"Why are you sorry?" Olivia turned her attention to Abby.

"Because Fitz called me and asked me to come help you" Abby couldn't look her in the eye, "We would have gotten to you sooner. I didn't believe him when he said you were in trouble. I thought he was just being….Liv I'm so sorry."

"I'm okay Abby" Olivia assured her.

"Charlie and I should have driven you home" Abby continued, "We should have never let you leave with him."

"Abby, really I'm okay."

Olivia heard footsteps approach and the curtain pulled back. Her heart skipped a beat and unbidden tears fell irrepressibly.

"Livvie" the name had never sounded so sweet and he had never looked so handsome.

"I'll be out in the waiting room with Charlie" Abby whispered walking past Fitz and out of the room.

Fitz sat on the edge of the stretcher and took her in his arms, "Are you sure you're okay?" his voice was so soft and gentle.

"I'm fine" she whispered through her tears, "How did you get here?"

"Sometimes it pays to have a Dad with a plane" he chuckled. She winced when his hand touched her upper arm, "What's wrong Livvie?" the look of dire concern returned to his face. He pulled back and watched as she pulled her arm from her sleeve. Fitz felt rage ignite from deep within when he saw the deep purple finger marks on her arm, "Did Edison do that to you?"

She took the opportunity to peek at her arm for the first time. Her eyes widened when she saw the marks, proof that he had laid his hands on her. She was sure her thigh had similar marks.

"Yes" she whispered, "I was trying to get out of the car and…." Her words were lost in her sobs.

"Livvie, I am so sorry. He isn't going to get away with this. I promise you he will pay for this" Fitz was clearly angry. She appreciated his protectiveness but she didn't want to talk or think about Edison.

"I don't want to talk about it" she leaned her head into him, "I'm just glad you're here."

Fitz looked down at the marks his partner had left on her arm and his hands fisted involuntarily. Edison would get what was coming to him but Olivia was more important. He was just glad she was safe and relatively unharmed. He gently held her until the doctor came in to assess her and stitch her wound.

"I don't think you'll have much of a scar" the doctor said as he tied the last stitch, "Looks like ten stitches did the trick."

"Thank you" Olivia whispered as the doctor applied the dressing to the cut.

"With a head injury like this you shouldn't be alone tonight" said the doctor.

"I'll be with her" Fitz spoke up from his seat beside her. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. He had gladly obliged when she asked if he would hold her hand when she got her stitches, "You're staying at my house tonight, Livvie."

"I'm sure my Mom can stay with me" she smiled at him and he couldn't help but return her grin seeing her perfect face with the large white gauze dressing. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"It's not up for discussion" he spoke with utter finality, "You are staying at my place and I am going to tend to your every need." He bent to lightly kiss her lips relishing the sweet taste of her flesh.

"Fine" she replied against his lips.

The doctor excused himself, indicating that the nurse would bring her discharge instructions. When he was gone, Fitz climbed back onto the stretcher gathering Olivia onto his lap. She rested her head against his chest and allowed her eyes to slip closed as she listened to the sound of his beating heart. He placed light kisses into her hair and ran his hand lightly up and down her back. Soon her breathing had the deep, even pattern of sleep. Fitz closed his eyes and rested his head against the back of the stretcher.

The curtain opened again and Victoria stepped towards the bed. Her pace slowed when she took in the sight before her. Her daughter, a large gauze on her forehead, asleep in the arms of Fitzgerald Grant. It didn't take long for her to put the pieces together to realize that this was the actor Olivia had been seeing. She stopped several steps away and watched them. Olivia shifted in his lap and nestling her head deeper against him then Fitz draped his arms around her protectively. She cleared her throat and Fitz's eyes opened.

"Mrs. Pope…Victoria" he stammered then he whispered to Olivia, "Livvie, your Mom is here."

Olivia slowly lifted her head, then realizing the position she was in tried to quickly move away from Fitz, "Mom" she sounded alarmed.

"Don't move off his lap on my account" her mother smiled, "Would this count as the time being right to introduce your boyfriend to your mother?"

"Mom, I…."

"It's not my first choice that you're dating an actor" Victoria's tone was light, "but it's obvious that Fitz cares about you. He called and told me you might be in trouble. That couldn't have been an easy phone call to make."

Olivia looked from her mother to Fitz, "You called my Mom?" she still didn't sound like herself.

"I was worried about you."

"Thank you for taking care of her, Fitz" Victoria squeezed his hand, "and thank you for keeping us informed of how she was doing."

"It was the least I could do" he smiled at Victoria then turned his attention back to Olivia, "Feel better after your nap?"

"A little" Victoria noticed the soft tone her daughter used when she spoke to Fitz and the way she looked at him.

"You didn't need to keep it a secret that you were seeing Fitz" her mother's voice became motherly again.

"Mom, it's complicated" Olivia didn't feel like discussing the topic, "We're not really telling anyone yet."

"Fine," her mother held up her hands, "I just want you to be happy."

Olivia looked at Fitz, "I'm very happy, Mama."

The nurse gave Olivia her discharge instructions and Fitz helped her into her coat. Victoria followed closely behind and watched as Fitz helped her out the door and to his car. He opened the passenger door for her and she settled herself into the seat.

"Feel better Sweetheart" her mom leaned down to kiss Olivia, "Listen to what the doctor said and relax."

"Okay Mom" Olivia smiled and hugged Victoria, "I love you"

"Love you too" she lightly kissed Olivia's forehead then closed the door.

Victoria turned to Fitz, "Thank you again for taking care of her" she smiled.

"I really do care a lot about her" he returned her smile, "I'm just sorry I wasn't with her."

"I know you are and I know you meant what you told me on the phone" she hugged Fitz, "She's a tough one when she's sick. If you need me to come make her mind I will."

Fitz laughed at the notion, "I'm sure you will. But I think I can handle her" They bid farewell and Fitz joined Olivia in the car.

"Let's get you home and tucked into bed" he gave her a warm smile and started to pat her leg but stopped. She watched his face and the spectrum of emotions there.

"You can touch me Fitz" she reached for his hand and placed it lightly on her leg wincing just slightly.

"I just didn't want to…if…I wasn't sure…"

"I don't ever want you to feel like you can't touch me" her tears fell again.

"Whatever you want Livvie" he kissed her lips lightly, "Whatever you need"

She placed her hand lightly over his on her leg and settled back into the seat. Fitz drove to his house keeping a close eye on Olivia sleeping in the passenger seat. He pulled the car into the garage and slid his hand from under hers. She stirred slightly but didn't wake up. He leaned over and whispered to her, "Livvie, we're home."

Her eyes fluttered then opened, "Sorry, I'm just really tired" she stretched a little.

Fitz walked around and helped her from the car.

"I'm not an invalid Fitz" she laughed at his attention to her every move, "I'm really okay, I swear. You don't need to hold on to me."

"I never want to let you go" she appreciated his hands on her. It made her feel safe and grounded, allowed her to feel like she would get past what had happened with Edison. They stepped into the kitchen and she could smell something delicious cooking.

"Hi Olivia" Heather smiled brightly, "I made some chicken soup. I hope that's okay. It just seemed like something that might make you feel better"

"It smells wonderful" Olivia smiled, surprised at the warm reception from Heather, "Thank you"

"Hi Sweetie" Fitz hugged Heather tightly to thank her for being there for him and for making the soup and welcoming Olivia, "It smells great."

"I'm going to change my clothes" Olivia said quietly.

"Do you need help?" Fitz asked, the look of concern returning to his face.

She laughed, "I think I can handle it. And you're going to need to stop looking at me like that. I'm fine." Olivia tilted her lips to his for a kiss and he gladly indulged her. She slowly made her way to Fitz's bedroom to change.

"Is she really okay?" Heather asked when Olivia was out of earshot.

"Ten stitches on her head and some bruises" Fitz felt his rage reignite.

"He didn't…" Heather's began to ask.

"No, Charlie and Abby got there before he really hurt her," Fitz silently thanked God again that Olivia had escaped with only relatively minor wounds, "But he did enough. She has bruises on her arm and leg. His fingerprints." Heather watched her father's expression turn hard and dark. His jaw tensed and his hands fisted.

"Did she call the police?" she asked, "I'm sure she could press charges."

"They took pictures at the hospital and she filed a report but I don't know what she's going to do" Fitz sat down and put his head in his hands, "The thought of him touching her..."

"Dad, you can't think about that. Just concentrate on taking care of Olivia right now" Heather reassured him, "You'll deal with Edison later"

"I know she's an independent woman and she doesn't need someone to take care of her but I want to" he looked at Heather, "She doesn't need protection but I want to protect her."

"I think that's love, Dad" Heather smiled at him, "I can't believe I'm having this conversation with my father."

Fitz laughed, "Sorry, I know it's weird."

"I think it's just all a little new. It will take some getting used to" she admitted, "but I've never seen you so happy….or so worried."

Olivia padded into the kitchen and took the seat next to Fitz. Heather set three places at the table and dished out the soup. Olivia did her best to push the memories of the day from her mind and focus on Fitz and Heather and her soup. She took a small taste; it tasted just as delicious as it smelled. They talked as they ate and Fitz noticed Olivia's mood improve somewhat. He listened as Heather and Olivia talked like old friends, thankful that Heather had apparently bestowed her approval upon Olivia. He watched Olivia's face as she spoke, occasionally seeing winces of pain cross her expression. Each time she winced he thought of Edison and what he wanted to do to him. He watched her flex her arm several times and reached to hold her hand. They finished their meal and Fitz cleared the table. Olivia and Heather moved to the couch to continue their conversation.

"My dad really cares about you" Heather said when they had both gotten comfortable. The statement surprised Olivia and she couldn't help but smile.

"I care a lot about him too" she admitted, "I'm sorry about…."

"Don't be sorry" Heather interrupted, "If you're going to say you're sorry about my Mom don't. They weren't together for each other they were together for my sister and I. We're grown up and there's no reason for my Dad, or my Mom for that matter, to walk away from someone he loves just to protect Ellie and I."

Olivia started to speak when Fitz came into the room, "What are you girls talking about?" he asked.

"You" Olivia smiled and sighed when he sat next to her and put his arms around her.

"Is that why my ears were burning?" he smiled the casual smile that Olivia felt down to her toes, the smile he saved just for her, the smile she was in love with.

"I better get home," Heather stood and went to retrieve her coat, "I'm glad you're okay Olivia."

"Thank you" Olivia rose to hug her, "for everything. The soup was great and it was wonderful to talk to you."

"I'm sure we'll have plenty of chances to chat" Heather hugged her gingerly, "I can tell you all of his embarrassing stories."

"Hey now" Fitz laughed, "I guess I'm going to have to keep you two separated."

Heather put on her coat, "I'll talk to you later Dad" she hugged Fitz.

"Be careful driving" he replied, "call me when you get home."

"I'll text you" she opened the front door, "Bye"

Fitz turned to Olivia, "Want to go get some rest?"

"Sounds great" he took her hand and they made their way to the bedroom. Fitz slipped out of his clothes leaving only his boxers on and turned down the covers on the bed. Olivia went to the bathroom to wash her face and emerged wearing one of his t-shirts. She slowly climbed into bed and settled on the pillow. He moved close to her noticing the now blue-purple marks on her upper arm and thigh. She followed his gaze then hastened to hide them from him.

"Don't" he whispered, "Don't hide from me Livvie."

He hated Edison more in that moment. He hated that he took a part of Olivia away; he took a piece of her confidence and her strength. Olivia saw his nostrils flare and the muscles in his forearms tighten before she felt his tender touch first on her leg then her arm. He peeked up at her before placing soft gentle kisses over each of the marks Edison had left. He started on her leg, wishing that his kisses could make the bruises disappear then moved to her arm. She didn't move away from him and for that he was thankful.

"Make love to me Fitz" he heard her say quietly.

"Livvie" he started to disagree.

"Please" she sounded pleading, "I need you to touch me. I need to feel _your _hands on me. I need to hear you say my name and feel you against me."

"I'm not sure that's the best idea" Fitz felt strange. He didn't want to hurt her or make her feel worse. He was afraid that something he would do would bring the memories of Edison flooding back and she would run away. He couldn't bear the thought of her pulling away from him. She moved his chin so they were eye to eye.

"Fitz, I _need _you to touch me" he had never heard her more sure of something, "Just be gentle with me."

"Are you sure?" his finger pushed a curl from her forehead.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life" she captured his mouth in a deep kiss. He felt every part of his body tense as he slid his tongue against her lips.

Olivia trailed her hands along his sides and to the waistband of his boxers. His breathing increased when her delicate hands touched his hips and he allowed his hands to roam over her warm skin. His lips moved from her mouth to her ear lobe suckling lightly then to her neck, pausing at her pulse point to lavish extra attention. She pulled him over her, savoring the weight of him on her. She pushed his boxers down his legs as he lifted her shirt over her head. Each time he made a move he paused fleetingly to be sure she was okay. He leaned back taking in her elegant form. His gaze stopped on the bruises and the pain in his gut returned. She peered up at him and he saw his Livvie peeking through. He slowly reached to remove her black bikinis, sure it was okay when he felt her lift her hips to ease their removal. When they were both naked he looked at her again. Even with the deep marks Edison had left upon her skin she was perfect. Then, looking in her eyes, he knew he needed to show her just how beautiful she was, that nothing would change the way he felt about her.

She watched as he touched his lips to every mark on her skin. His lips brushed each mark and suddenly they weren't ugly reminders of Edison they were just bruises, just marks. It would take her time to move past what Edison had done but she knew Fitz would do anything to help her forget. He didn't look at her like she was damaged; he looked at her like he wanted to heal her. He looked at her with all the caring she always saw in his eyes. Nothing had changed for him and that in itself started her healing.

His hands moved over her as he kissed her bruises. She traced her hands from his shoulders, to his muscular chest and down his abdomen, pausing before reaching for his now throbbing cock. An audible groan escaped him as his lips moved to her ear, "I will never let anyone hurt you again" he whispered, "Never Livvie."

She felt tears prick at her eyes but forced them back, turning to capture his lips with hers. She knotted her hands in his hair and held his mouth against hers. She felt his cock trail through her wetness before he pressed slowly into her. He stroked slowly in and out of her, careful not to hurt her.

"Is this okay?" he uttered.

"Faster" she sounded like Olivia again, "Fitz, I need you to move faster"

He followed her directive and began to move at a more rapid pace. He felt her hands move lightly across the plane of his back causing him to shiver slightly. Her hands, so small and light, caused his skin to smolder. She moved them to his ass setting their pace as she usually did. He was sure to lavish kisses on her arm while being careful not to grab her thigh. Their eyes met and she saw nothing but passion there. No trace of fear or aversion, just desire. Without saying a word he helped restore her confidence. She feared Fitz would no longer find her attractive knowing someone else's hands had touched her but all he wanted was to make her whole again.

Fitz stroked faster and faster into her feeling his climax rise from the pit of his stomach. She gripped his shoulders, her nails digging into his flesh, as her own peak approached. He pressed his chest against hers and gripped her tighter kissing her deeply.

"Livvie" he spoke against her lips.

"Don't stop" she returned, "Please don't stop"

He gripped her hips and plunged ever deeper into her, faster and faster, until every part of her body contracted against his. Her walls constricted hard around him and he spilled into her. He returned his lips to her arm then her leg, his silent apologies for letting her get hurt. He rolled to his back and pulled her against his side. She meandered kisses over his strong chest then touched her lips to his again. They kissed for what seemed like hours before she rested her head back against his chest.

"Heather said something earlier" she said into the darkness.

"Yeah?" his fingers danced in her curls.

"About you being in love with me" she whispered, her eyes gazing in the direction of his.

"Yeah?" the word caught in his throat.

There was silence then, minutes of deafening silence before she spoke again, "I love you too Fitz."


	12. What Do We Do Now

**A/N: Thank you all for your patience. This is another heavy chapter as Olivia is dealing with the aftermath of her attack. Just a heads up that there is discussion of the attack so if that might make you uncomfortable please feel free to skip those parts or this chapter. I enjoyed reading your reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter as Fitz tries to help Olivia and take care of Edison. Happy reading and please leave a review! **

**What Do We Do Now**

Visions of Edison permeated Olivia's dreams. The lingering pain in her body reminding her of his onslaught with every move. Fitz watched her face transform from serene to terrified and listened to her intermittent cries. He wasn't sure if he should hold her against him, wake her, or give her more space. He lay in the darkness considering how Edison's actions had impacted Olivia's life as well as his own. He felt ill-equipped to help Olivia, fearful of doing or saying something that would bring her more pain. Fitz would do whatever Olivia needed to help her get well. He slowly slid himself from underneath her and looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was two-thirty in the morning but he wasn't tired. He was anxious, terrified, and angry, he was so very, very angry. He picked up his phone and walked into the bathroom where he could make his call without disturbing Olivia but would hear her if she woke up.

"Sorry to wake you but I need your help" he whispered into the receiver.

He spoke to the person on the other end for several minutes then returned to Olivia. She was wound tightly into a ball and she took on a childlike appearance, he thought. Her breathing was deep but irregular and he wondered what she was dreaming.

"Let go of me!" he heard her scream and she brought her fist down hard on the bed. At first he sat back, not sure how to help her. He didn't want her to mistake his arms for Edison's and he didn't want to scare her further. He heard a sob escape her and tears began to trail down her cheeks, "Fitz" she whimpered and he felt his heart break.

"I'm right here Livvie" he gathered her in his lap and feathered kisses along her cheek and jaw, "You're okay, you're safe."

"I felt him touching me" she whispered against his bare chest, "I was back in the car with him."

She sounded tormented and he searched for the right words to say, "You're here with me Livvie. I've got you" her eyes met his and he felt her relax slightly, "I won't let anyone hurt you ever again." He kept his voice soft, concentrating on her eyes. Hearing that she was reliving her torment reignited the wrath that smoldered deep within him. He allowed his thoughts to shift to Edison briefly as he held a broken Olivia in his arms. He blamed himself. Why hadn't he told Edison that he and Olivia were dating? Why hadn't he been there when she needed him? How could he have let her down?

"Fitz" her voice untangled his thoughts.

"I'm so sorry Livvie" he pulled the covers around them, "What can I do? Let me get you some water."

"No!" her response sounded almost desperate, "Don't leave me. Don't let me go. Just hold me."

Her grip on his arms tightened, the anguish evident in her entire body. He winced slightly at the pain of her nails in his biceps but he didn't dare pull his arms away. He was there for her no matter what she needed. After a time she fell asleep in his arms and he eased their bodies against the mattress and held her against his chest. He lightly outlined her spine with his fingers and stared at the ceiling, his thoughts returning to how he would handle Edison.

**X-X**

Fitz woke to find Olivia gone. He pulled a t-shirt over his head and began searching for her. He called her name several times without an answer. A pang of anxiety rose in his stomach as he descended the stairs. When he reached the bottom he couldn't help but smile when he saw her, hands wrapped around a cup of steaming coffee, standing on the deck looking over the backyard. It was nearly the exact spot she stood in the morning after they had first made love. He slid the door open but she didn't turn around. He strode slowly up behind her allowing his hands to run down the front of her thighs while he pressed his chest firmly against her back.

"Good morning Beautiful" he whispered into her hair.

"Hi" her voice was barely audible.

"How long have you been out here staring blankly at my backyard?" he grinned, hoping to cheer her up.

"Awhile" the tone was completely flat.

Fitz knew it wasn't him causing Olivia to be upset but it still felt as though she was pushing him away. She was deep in thought and he dare not ask what about. He decided he needed coffee. He pulled his arms from her and began to back away.

"Wait" she caught his hand, freezing him in place. She turned and looked into his face. Her heart ached when she saw his forlorn expression. He was hurting for her, for them. She had made a stupid move and now he was destined to pay the price alongside her. She laced her fingers with his and continued studying his countenance.

"What?" his question sounded like a mix of impatience, fear, and exasperation.

"I'm sorry" her voice cracked.

"What are _you_ sorry for?"

"Because I hurt you"

"Stop Livvie, you didn't hurt me and what happened to you is not your fault." He was getting angry.

"There is only one person to blame for what happened to you. Edison Davis and only Edison Davis is responsible" his voice was harsh as he pictured Edison.

"I shouldn't have had so much wine" her eyes grew moist, "and I should have called a cab."

"Olivia, you didn't do anything wrong" he stroked her hair, his voice now gentle, "Edison did wrong. When you said no he should have stopped. I should have been there to protect you."

Her face fell to rest on his chest and tears streamed silently down her cheeks again. He watched the walls she was trying to build between them crumble again. Her shoulders slumped and she looked exhausted and weak, nothing like the Olivia that he knew. He tucked her under his arm and led her back into the house.

"Do you think a shower would help?" Fitz was grasping at straws.

"I'd like that" she looked up at him with her tear stained face. He took her hand and led her to the master bathroom. He turned on the shower and began to remove his clothes. She sat; shoulders slumped absently watching him move. She wanted to touch him, to feel his strong muscles and his warm skin. She wanted to feel his lips on hers and his hands all over her body but she was trapped. She was trapped inside a broken body. Deep down she was still the same Olivia but she wanted out of this body, out of the skin that had been branded with the marks of brutality. Fitz looked over at her with a slight frown. He saw her pain and it claimed another sliver of his heart. He hated that he didn't know how to fix her and couldn't take her pain away.

"Do you want me to help you?" he offered quietly, taking a small, tentative step in her direction.

She nodded and stood for him to help remove her clothes. He took his time unbuttoning the shirt of his that she wore. With each button he peeked into her eyes. As he undid the buttons over her abdomen he allowed the back of his fingers to skim her mocha flesh. He slid the shirt down her torso and watched her cower in an effort to cover the bruises that now took on a multi-colored hue. Her right hand covered the marks on her left bicep and she turned her gaze to her thigh. He stopped and let her survey her wounds. He was sure she had looked at them in the early light of morning. He wondered if that had been what drove her to the deck. He wanted her to seek out comfort from him but he wouldn't push her. She stood in her panties, covering the marks on her skin, and shivering slightly. Fitz took her hand and led her towards the shower. He began to step under the stream of water when she gripped his bicep.

"Fitz" she whispered causing him to turn and look at her, "Will you help me?" she gestured toward the thong she was still wearing. He gave her a slight smile, not sure if she was trying to be flirty. He slowly slid the thong along her slender legs and to the floor. He leaned in to place light kisses on her abdomen. A deep sigh escaped her and she visibly relaxed. He stood and led her into the shower. Taking the washcloth he gently cleaned her.

She closed her eyes as he moved the washcloth over her skin. She felt his hand still and she opened her eyes. Fitz stood, water pouring over him, tears brimming in his eyes looking at her. His gaze traveled over her entire naked form pausing for an extra beat on the physical marks she bore. He reached his fingertips to lightly touch them.

"Do you still think I'm beautiful?" her voice sounded small and childlike and she couldn't meet his gaze.

The question brought his eyes to hers, "Olivia" his hand gently touched her face, "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. You're perfect." He touched his lips lightly to hers.

"The bruises….he…." she looked at her arm.

"He can't change the way I feel about you," Fitz pulled her close again, "he can't change the way I see you. You will always be perfect to me. You're all I could ever ask for and nothing that Edison Davis did will change that."

"I want you to think I'm pretty"

"You're gorgeous, Livvie."

They finished showering and dressed. Fitz dropped Olivia off at her parents' house.

"She had a pretty rough night" he explained to Victoria, "She hasn't said much and she barely slept."

"I'll keep an eye on her" Victoria patted his arm, "Thank you for taking care of her, Fitz."

"I have to go take care of a few things at the restaurant, Livvie" he looked in her direction, "I'll be back soon."

Fitz placed a kiss on Olivia's cheek, "Bye Beautiful" he whispered.

"Bye, Fitz" she gave him her best smile.

**X-X**

Fitz pulled into the parking lot at the restaurant. He knew Edison would be there, he was counting on it. He removed the key from the ignition and climbed from the car. His mind flew to Olivia as he walked into the restaurant's back door.

"Where's Edison?" he asked the sous chef.

"He's going through the wine shipment at the bar" the man replied. Fitz disappeared through the kitchen doors and into the dining room.

He approached where Edison was crouched behind the bar, every muscle in his body stiffening. Edison looked up and gave him a smile.

"Hey Fitz, you're back early from New York" Edison stood and extended his hand to Fitz. Fitz didn't speak but stared at Edison's right hand. That hand had left marks on Olivia. He eyed Edison, looking him up and down. He was at least 200 pounds at six feet tall. She is so small, he thought. She barely had a chance sober but he'd gotten her drunk. He was proud of Olivia for fighting him off. What she lacked in physical size she made up for in willpower but that didn't change what Edison had done. Fitz turned his attention to the boxes of wine stacked behind the bar, "Looks like the wine shipment is big this week."

"We're selling a lot of it, that's for sure" Edison followed Fitz's gaze.

"So you're not just using it to take advantage of women?" Fitz's voice betrayed a hint of anger.

"Pardon me?" Edison looked baffled.

"Olivia Pope" the name left his lips and clearly hit its intended target as Edison's face morphed to one of insensitivity and fear, "What, nothing to say?" Fitz took a step closer.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Edison tried to look calm.

"Don't ever lay your hands on her again" now Fitz was in Edison's face.

"She came here last night in a hot little dress" Edison began, "She was all over me all night but then she turned into a frigid bitch when I took her home."

Fitz counted to ten in his head, his hands clenched in tight fists, his knuckles white. He thought of Olivia, the finger marks on her flawless skin, the emotional scars she would carry with her, how sad and broken she looked. The man that had promised to always protect her rose to the surface and he was holding Edison by the front of his shirt.

"You think it's cool to take advantage of a woman? Do you think it makes you a real man?" Fitz's voice was ice cold, "You're a coward and pitiful excuse for a human being."

"I didn't take advantage of…"

"Stop talking while you still have all of your teeth" Fitz's voice became a near growl.

"Oh man, I get it, you wanna fuck her" Edison half chuckled.

Fitz loosened his grip slightly, taking another deep breath, "You hurt her, left marks on her, and you don't even think you did anything wrong. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"How did you….are you….did she…." Edison tried to sort through how Fitz knew the extent of Olivia's injuries.

"You destroyed her, she's broken," Fitz worked to maintain his composure, "You physically and mentally hurt her." He had promised himself that he would let the police handle Edison. He wanted to hear his explanation, wanted him to be remorseful, but not a shred of repentance shown in Edison.

"It's not like she's your sister" Edison still didn't connect the dots, "She's just some chick you work with. And, come on Fitz, you gotta admit she's hot. You can't tell me you wouldn't do everything you could to get into those hot little panties of hers."

Fitz saw a flash of crimson and felt a jarring pain in his right hand. Almost in slow motion Edison fell backwards, staggering slightly. Then he felt himself advancing on his partner landing a left hook to his jaw and another right to his nose. Edison sat on the floor, leaning against the back of the bar, face bloodied.

"A real man doesn't need to get a woman drunk" Fitz seethed, "and a man knows that when a woman says no she means it."

"You broke my fucking nose" Edison was in shock, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"This partnership is over, my attorney will be in touch to work out the details," Fitz turned and walked out leaving Edison to nurse his wounds.

**X-X**

Fitz pulled up to Olivia's parents' house and took a deep breath. He was disappointed that he didn't keep his cool with Edison. He never planned to hit him, scare him maybe, but not assault him. But the sound of Edison saying Olivia's name and the way he talked about her was too much. Fitz took another deep breath and fought back the tears he felt swelling then walked to the door. He rang the doorbell and was greeted by Victoria who immediately noticed Fitz's shirt slightly askew.

"Is everything okay?" she asked skeptically.

"Fine, just some business down at the restaurant" Fitz assured.

They moved into the living room where Olivia sat mute on the couch staring out the window.

"Has she been like this since I left?" Fitz asked.

"She's said a few things to Eric and I but she's spent most of her time just sitting and staring" Victoria confirmed, "Come meet my husband."

Fitz followed Victoria to the back of the house where Eric's office was located. They made their way into his study where he sat at his desk.

"Sweetheart, Olivia's boyfriend is here" her voice was so sweet. It reminded him of Olivia's.

Eric turned in his chair then stood, "My wife has told me a lot about you." He extended his hand to Fitz who shook it confidently.

"Good to meet you, Sir" Fitz said, "And I hope they've been good things."

"She told me you saved my little girl from what could have been a terrible situation" Eric replied with a glance towards Fitz's bruised knuckles.

"I did what I could to save her" Fitz frowned, "I wish we could have gotten to her sooner….before…."

"Don't…." Victoria couldn't bear to hear a second recollection of what had happened to her daughter. Fitz and Eric both gave her a sympathetic smile then Eric continued, "Regardless, it looks like you took care of it." Eric looked at Fitz's hands again.

"I really care about your daughter and I would do anything to protect her, Sir" Fitz stuffed his hands in his pockets feeling self-conscious.

**X-X**

Olivia and Fitz rode back to his house in near silence. She dozed on and off in the passenger seat while he scanned radio stations. When they arrived Fitz unlocked the door and held it open so Olivia could go inside. She walked to the living room and leaned back against the cushions of the couch tucking her legs underneath her. Fitz walked to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of ice water. He didn't hear her approaching as he held ice to his swollen knuckles.

"Your hands" she whispered, a hint of alarm in her voice, "What did you do?"

"I went to talk to him, to tell him I wanted to buyout his half of the restaurant" Fitz kept his eyes trained on the ice, "but he was being so smug and unrepentant."

"Fitz" she reached out and touched her dainty fingertips to his injured knuckles then pulled his hands to her lips, "You weren't supposed to go over there like a caveman and beat up the guy who hurt your girlfriend."

"I hadn't planned to" they both smiled, "I'm sorry Livvie."

"Don't be sorry, Fitz" her voice had gained an ounce of strength, "He deserved it."

"But I know you didn't want…"

"I didn't want you to go there and act like a caveman" she pressed the ice back over his knuckles causing him to wince, "but it means a lot that you defended me."

"Always, Livvie" she felt his lips graze her jaw then find her lips in what was meant to be a brief kiss. She held his lips there, teasing her tongue against them. He pulled back briefly, "I will always do what I have to do to protect you Olivia."

She saw the care and compassion on his face. She knew that he cared but it took a special type of man to take care of a woman the way Fitz had been taking care of her.

"What did I do to deserve you?" she asked running her hands over his biceps.

"I think the question is what I did to deserve you," he held her gaze; "You are this intelligent, strong, willful, gorgeous, sweet, perfect woman who doesn't need someone to save her. I love how independent you are. I love that you can do anything."

"You saved me" her voice was back to a whisper, "When I think about what could have…"

"Olivia" he stopped her thoughts, "I don't want to think about that. I don't want you to think about that. What happened happened and we need to work on helping you heal."

"I'm fine" she gave a smile Fitz recognized as fake.

"You're not fine" he disagreed, "You can't sleep, you've barely eaten, and you can't get it out of your mind. And that's okay Livvie. I want to help you, it's okay to not be fine, no one expects you to be fine."

Olivia tucked her head into the crook of Fitz's neck, pressing her ear over his heart, "I'm not fine."


	13. My Edge of the Razor

**My Edge of the Razor**

Fitz pulled into a parking spot close to the front door of the medical office building. He checked his watch and breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn't late. He walked into the building and took the stairs to the third floor. When he stepped into the waiting room he found two other people seated waiting for their appointments. He hesitantly removed his sunglasses and picked up a magazine.

"Excuse me" he heard the woman several seats away from him speak, "You're Fitz Grant aren't you?"

"Uh…yeah….yes" he smiled nervously.

"I'm looking forward to seeing your show. I'm a huge fan" she sounded almost giddy, "You and Olivia Pope seem to have the most amazing chemistry. Is she just so fun to work with?"

"She's great" Fitz tried to sound casual, "We're really good friends."

He didn't mind talking to a fan but he was sitting in a psychiatrist's waiting room. Wouldn't the gossip magazines have a field day with that, he thought. He turned back to his magazine and prayed he wouldn't have to wait much longer. He absently turned pages then felt an involuntary smile rise to his lips when he came across an article about Olivia. The article was an interview from several months earlier about the show and her excitement over her first starring role. She spoke of her excitement about working with such an amazing cast and, he was flattered to read, working with him in particular.

"Whatcha reading Mister?" he looked up and was met with her gorgeous mocha eyes and a sweet smile.

"An article about some princess actress and her new show" he returned in a hush.

"Oh my gosh, you're Olivia Pope" the woman who had spoken to Fitz now addressed Olivia, "I was just telling Fitz how much I love you."

"Thank you" her reply was quiet though she accompanied it with a full smile. Fitz stood and they walked towards the door, "Have a nice day" she said to the woman then walked past Fitz out the door.

"How was your session?" he asked taking her hand and kissing her knuckle.

"Dr. Block is very helpful" he could see more of the Olivia he knew creeping back into her face over the past week and a half, "I know it's going to be a long road but I also know now that I'm going to be okay."

Nothing made Fitz feel better than Olivia being optimistic about her recovery. Edison's attack had changed her but hearing her say she was going to be okay confirmed for him that it didn't break her.

"I'm glad you're feeling a little better" he opened the car door for her placing a light kiss on her lips before closing the door and walking to the driver's side.

"Dr. Block wants you to come to my appointment next Wednesday" Olivia placed her hand on his thigh, "Would you mind?"

"Not at all" Fitz didn't hesitate, "I learned a lot at the last appointment and I'll do anything to help you get better."

Olivia wondered what she did to deserve everything Fitz was doing for her. He had found the best psychiatrist in the area to help her. He dropped her off and picked her up from every appointment, always interested in what they had talked about and how she was feeling. He had attended several of her sessions with no qualms. It had been nearly two weeks since her encounter with Edison and she could finally feel herself regaining some of her normal.

"Thank you" he heard her say quietly. She wasn't looking at him rather staring intently at her hands. He pulled into her driveway and stopped the car before replying, "For what Livvie?"

She finally looked into his eyes, "For being here when I needed someone" her voice was still quiet, "for not running away. For not leaving me."

"There's nothing to thank me for" he unhooked his seatbelt and leaned closer to her, his fingers playing in her hair, "I'm not going to run, you couldn't chase me away if you tried."

The smile she flashed brought warmth to his heart. It was one he hadn't seen in so long. The carefree, dazzling smile he remembered from the first day he'd met her. She leaned towards him slowly and placed a light kiss on his cheek.

"Can I walk you to your door?" he asked pushing his door open.

"I'd like that"

Fitz opened the passenger door and offered Olivia his hand which she gladly accepted. He let her hand drop and moved his palm to rest on the small of her back. For the first time in weeks he didn't feel her stiffen, even the slightest, at his touch. He stood close to her as she unlocked the door then followed her inside. She turned to him, bringing her hand to his bicep and stepping closer into him. He tentatively wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him.

"You smell good" her face moved closer to his shirt, "and you feel good" her hands stroked his arms.

"Are you flirting with me Olivia?" he feigned shock while his hands slid to her ass.

"Maybe" she blushed and reached for his hand, coaxing him to follow her.

"Where are you taking me?" he followed her up the steps and into her bedroom, "Livvie?"

Fitz watched Olivia lift her shirt over her head exposing a hot pink lace trimmed bra that set off her toffee skin. Then her jeans slid down her thighs and landed in a heap in the corner. His eyes meandered over her body. The curve of her elbow, the peak of her hip, the way her hair fell against her cheek and her eyes sparkled. He took a step towards her. He wanted to touch her, to run his hands over her warm skin and kiss the secret spots he knew drove her crazy.

Olivia watched Fitz's face. The spark that ignited in his eyes when she removed her shirt, the way he licked his lips when she slid her jeans from her legs, and the way he tried to disguise the fact that he was staring at her breasts. She wanted to show him that she wasn't afraid anymore; she wanted him to look at her and appreciate the most intimate parts of her. She saw him moving towards her and she trembled in anticipation. He stopped mere inches from her, close enough that she could feel the heat radiating from him against her bare flesh. His eyes looked into hers questioningly. She reached for the hem of his sweater in response, lifting it over his head. When she tossed it in the same direction as her clothes he moved against her. She could feel the evidence of his arousal through his jeans and she reached to remove them.

"Livvie?" he still sounded unsure of himself.

"Fitz…" her voice was thick with yearning. She interlaced her fingers with his and pulled him in the direction of the bed. She pulled the white and navy duvet from the bed and slid herself under the sheets. He remained standing at the edge of the bed still holding her hand.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing, not a thing" he whispered, "You're just perfect. You're beautiful and gorgeous…and perfect."

She diverted her eyes, suddenly finding the edge of the sheet utterly fascinating. He crawled in bed beside her and pulled her against him, "You are, Livvie. Everything about you is absolutely perfect" he kissed her cheek, "your fingers" he moved them to his lips, "the curve of your shoulder" his lips touched her there, "the curve of your breast" he unhooked her bra and slid it off, allowing him access to her flesh. She gave a slight whimper in response. "The arch of your hip" his lips there nearly ignited her skin, "the soft skin behind your knees" as his fingers trailed down they traveled over her satin covered heat eliciting another soft moan and his lips touched behind her knee.

"Fitz" she managed in a tone that sounded like a mixture of pain, ecstasy, and hunger,

"Yes, Livvie?" His breath raised goose bumps as it moved over her leg. He grinned, moving back up her body until his lips were only inches from her ear, "I love you my perfect Livvie."

The words caused her breath to catch and her entire body to burn. She had never heard her name sound so seductive, she'd never had a man look at her the way Fitz was in that moment, and she had never felt so safe.

"I love you too" she managed to whisper in response, sliding her hands across his muscular shoulders. He bowed his head to catch her lips with his, starting with slow, soft brushes of his lips then tracing the line of her lips with his tongue. Olivia parted her lips in response, lifting her head to capture his tongue, sucking it gently into her mouth. Her reaction caused a low growl to flow from deep within him and his hands moved over her toned abdomen.

Their kisses grew deeper and he chanced a move toward her panties, waiting for her permission. "Yes" she whispered into his mouth, "Yes, Fitz." He slipped the damp silk down her legs and onto the floor. His hand moved to her hip then to her abdomen again, his fingers nearing her bundle of nerves. She couldn't take much more and dug her fingers into his upper back then moved a hand to the hardness resting against her thigh.

"Livvie" he growled at the contact, feeling his composure slipping. He thought of all the things Dr. Block had discussed with them about healing their sexual relationship. He thought about taking it slow and always giving her a chance to stop. Then his thoughts turned to how much he wanted her body, her entire body wrapped around him. How much he wanted to show her that he worshipped her and that nothing had changed for him except the depth of his love for her. He quickly pushed off his boxers. Her hand wrapped around him caused his pulse to surge and his vision to distort. He pulled her small frame over him, aligning her hips with his.

She straddled his hips, his erection against her ass. Looking up into Olivia's eyes was like seeing the dawn of a new day, full of promise and hope. There wasn't a trace of worry or hesitation. He ran his hands up her thighs needing to feel her skin under his touch. The contact with him was just too much; she needed to tame the yearning aching in her core. She lifted her hips and positioned herself over him then eased herself down on his cock. She gasped when he first pushed into her.

"I've missed you" she breathed, eyes closed, head thrown back. His left hand began at her throat then proceeded down between her breasts and along her abdomen while his right hand gripped her hip in an attempt to control her pace. He thrust up into her knowing he wouldn't last long. Taking it so slowly with her had been an unexpected turn on. He'd never been with a woman who he wanted to take care of in bed. He always made sure any woman he was with enjoyed herself but when he looked at Olivia he wanted her to experience nothing less than the best lovemaking of her life each and every time they were together.

Olivia ground her hips against him causing friction she'd never felt before. When he buried himself in her again she felt him collide with her g spot sending her careening towards the edge of oblivion. He saw on her face that she was close and set a faster pace. She locked eyes with him heightening their connection. She wanted him to see how he made her feel, to see that she was safe, and to thank him for all of his love and support. She gripped his shoulders and leaned into him. He caught her lips in a molten kiss, nibbling on her lower lips before pressing his tongue against hers. He felt the beginnings of her orgasm and braced himself for their mutual release, increasing his pace.

"Fitz….please….don't stop…." Her climax approached.

"Livvie" her name in that same seductive tone sent her spiraling over the edge, Fitz following close behind.

Olivia collapsed on his chest, panting and scattering kisses over his neck, chest, and jaw. Fitz ran his fingers through her hair and down the soft skin of her back. Occasionally he would allow his fingers to run along her glutes, enticing a quiver from her.

"I have to go to my parents' house tonight for Christmas Eve" she whispered into his muscular chest.

"Okay" he started to slide himself from underneath her.

"Wait" it sounded pleading and she grabbed his arm to pull him back, "I want you to go with me."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea" he kissed her forehead, "Besides the girls and I were going to spend the evening together."

"Invite them" she didn't want to be away from him after the emotional experience they had just shared, "My parents would love to meet them."

"Do your parents know that I have kids….that aren't kids anymore?" he asked as she turned her face to him.

"I'm sure they do…." Her voice trailed off deep in thought.

"But you never told them?" he pressed, "Because that might be a bigger shock than we really want to spring on them on Christmas Eve."

"I'll handle it" she smiled and kissed his jaw, "I don't want to be away from you tonight."

"Okay," he acquiesced, "anything to make my girl happy."

"You make me happy, Fitz" her eyes looked moist, "I don't deserve you."

"Stop, Livvie" he pulled her tighter against him and his expression turned serious, "You deserve the best of everything."

She smiled sweetly then laid her head back on his chest. They lay in silence running their hands over one another for long minutes before beginning to ready themselves for the evening. Fitz showered at Olivia's before returning home to change and invite Heather and Ellie for the evening.

**X-X**

Olivia was busy helping her mother and father with final party preparations. She arranged the appetizers on the buffet in the dining room and checked to be sure the wine was chilled. She was placing cocktail napkins in strategic places when the doorbell rang. Eric walked to the door to answer it.

"Fitz" Eric stepped aside and extended his hand to Fitz, "and who are these lovely young ladies?"

Fitz shook his hand, "Mr. Pope, it's nice to see you again. These are my daughters Ellie and Heather."

"Very nice to meet you ladies," Eric nodded to them, "Please come in and make yourself at home. Olivia is in the dining room."

Eric led the trio to the kitchen where Victoria was busy fussing with platters and dishes. She looked up when she heard them enter, "Fitz" she looked genuinely happy to see him which brought a sigh of relief to him. She walked over and embraced him then turned to Heather and Ellie, "You must be Fitz's girls. You are just as beautiful as Olivia described."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Pope" Heather smiled.

"Please, please call me Victoria" she hugged Heather then Ellie, "Let me get you girls a drink. Make yourself at home tonight."

"Thank you" Ellie felt more at ease though she couldn't shake the feeling that she was somehow betraying her mother.

Fitz accepted a glass of wine from Eric and stood behind Ellie and Heather who had taken seats at the bar height counter in the kitchen.

Olivia stood before the powder room mirror fixing and re-fixing her hair and makeup. She felt as nervous as the first night she had gone out with Fitz. She wanted to impress his daughters and she wanted him to get along with her parents. She needed the night to go perfectly. Finally satisfied, she walked towards the voices in the kitchen. His back was to her but she felt a pool of moisture between her thighs just seeing his muscular back in the blue oxford. His dress pants fit him perfectly, hugging the curve of his muscular ass and she could only imagine what would be evident to someone brazen enough to look at the front of him. She stepped up behind him and laid her hand on his shoulder, "Hi" she whispered.

He turned, "Hello Beautiful" he leaned down to kiss her lips trying to remember that her family, and his, was all around. She sucked his lip gently, unable to resist the contact. He pulled back and took in her entire form. A red skirt with a fitted, black cashmere sweater. The sweater accentuated her perky breasts and he couldn't help allowing his gaze to linger there.

"Hi Olivia" Heather shook them from their moment.

"Hi Heather" Olivia hugged her warmly, "Ellie" she hugged the younger girl just as tenderly, "I'm so glad you could make it."

Fitz still couldn't take his eyes off of Olivia. He wasn't sure whether it was knowing what was underneath her gorgeous outfit or the way she charmed his daughters but it tugged at his heart. He took a long drink of his wine then found his voice, "Livvie, where is your powder room?"

She began to tell him then read something in his eyes and decided to show him. She led the way down the hall, barely making it through the door of the bathroom before Fitz grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall.

"Fitz" she whispered, "we can't do this. This is my parents' house." She was grinning and clearly not physically objecting to his actions.

"You look so gorgeous I just needed to kiss you" he breathed against her lips, "I needed to fell these lips."

Her hands roamed his chest before he caught her wrists in his hands, "Livvie" his voice was gruff, "we need to stop now or we need to find a place to finish this."

"Fitzgerald Grant," a wicked grin danced across her lips.

"Just promise that you'll come home with me" he kissed her again, "Promise me we're going to finish this later."

"If you're a good boy…" she straightened her shirt and quickly checked her hair then walked out of the bathroom. Fitz stood stunned, taking deep breaths for several seconds before following after her. This woman had him wound so tight he thought he might burst but the promise of things to come was totally alluring.


	14. I Just Don't Know What to Say

**A/N: I'm not really sure why this was such a tough chapter to write but I think I rewrote it at least three times. Sorry for the delay in updating. I hope you enjoy it. Please leave your reviews. I really appreciate everything you have to say! **

**I Just Don't Know What to Say**

Fitz sat on the couch sipping his wine and watching Olivia. She moved around the room with such ease and grace, greeting everyone at the party warmly and focusing on them as though they were the only people in the room. He would catch her stealing glances at him every few minutes. It was astounding how a simple look could produce such a reaction in him. He shifted in his seat and tried to change his focus.

Olivia mingled with the party guests never letting her attention wander far from Fitz. It made her smile to see him talking so easily with her family.

"Fitz, let me introduce you around" Victoria said sweetly, "There are plenty of ladies here that are dying to meet you."

Fitz blushed, rising from the couch and following Victoria into the kitchen where a group of women stood giggling like schoolgirls. Olivia blew him a kiss when he passed by only increasing the color in his cheeks.

"Ladies, I wanted you to meet…" Victoria began.

"Fitz Grant" one of the women interrupted, "You are even more handsome in person."

The other women only cackled louder at the comment. "You're too kind, it's nice to meet you ladies" Fitz smiled his dashing public smile.

"How is it that we're lucky enough to have you at the party?" a second woman asked.

"Olivia invited me. I'm in the new TV show she is starring in" he smiled.

"Don't let him fool you, he's definitely my co-star" Olivia stepped to Fitz's side, "The show wouldn't work without him."

He felt her hand touch his bicep and felt a stirring in his pants. It didn't matter where they were or how she was touching him, contact with her always brought the same reaction. Every time he thought his feelings for her couldn't become any stronger she smiled a certain way or laughed with Heather or Ellie and his love deepened. He found himself staring at her as she stood by his side not really hearing anything but the sound of her breathing and the click of her shoes when she shifted from one foot to the other. He must have missed something one of the women said because he felt Olivia pinch his arm lightly.

"I'm sorry?" he said, refocusing his attention on the conversation.

"Victoria tells us you opened a restaurant" the woman repeated.

"Yes, we had our opening a few weeks ago" Fitz explained, "Business seems to be good so far."

"It's gotten fantastic write-ups from all the critics" Olivia added sweetly, "They have a superb wine list and the food is excellent."

"You don't need to sell us, Honey" Olivia's Aunt Callie smiled, "If Fitz Grant owns it you know we're going to come up with an excuse to have one of our girls nights there."

Fitz found himself blushing again, "Let me know when you ladies want to come and I'll be sure you get the VIP treatment." Olivia noticed that certain smile return to his lips. She liked that he had a special smile that he reserved for her. It made it easier to watch women, even her relatives and parents' friends, fawn over him. She felt she would never get used to the attention Fitz attracted but, if she had to admit it to herself, it was a bit of a turn on too. She knew he only had eyes for her and she hoped he knew the same was true for her. She rarely even noticed other men these days. Every fiber of her being was focused on Fitz.

**X-X**

The party was winding down, Olivia sat on the couch next to Fitz his arm occasionally venturing around her shoulder then returning to his lap. He felt unsure about how close he should be to her and how he should touch her. They had discussed keeping their relationship quiet when they were first together but he wasn't sure if his impending divorce changed things for her. Honestly, as difficult as it would be to keep their relationship a secret it would be easier the longer they did. He had watched his friends be lambasted by the media over romantic entanglements and he refused to allow Olivia to be subjected to such scrutiny.

"Check it out" he felt Olivia's hand move over his forearm. He followed her gaze and saw Ellie sitting close to a young man on the loveseat across the room. Fitz began to stand but Olivia caught his hand, "Sit" she smiled at him when he repositioned himself next to her, continuing to watch Ellie, "She's fine."

"Livvie, who is that?"

"He's harmless, his dad works with mine" she patted his leg, allowing her hand to linger on his thigh.

"How well do you know him?" Fitz continued the inquisition. He didn't like thinking of his daughters talking to boys let alone dating, "How old is he?"

"He's thirty-five and divorced, his wife left him after he went to prison" Olivia laughed. Fitz grasped her side, eliciting a loud giggle.

"That's not nice, Livvie" he whispered close to her ear, "I'm concerned about my daughter and the older guy who seems to be putting the moves on her."

"Putting the moves on her?" Olivia laughed again, "Are you sixty?"

"You keep making fun of me but you'll understand when you have kids someday"

"What makes you think I want kids?" She gave him a coy look.

"I just figured…." He was flustered, "You know you're….and I didn't mean…"

Fitz suddenly felt warm and his cheeks flushed. Olivia was one of the few people who could easily fluster him. She seemed to enjoy the fact that she could make him trip over his words with very little effort.

"Fitz" she slid her hand into his, "Relax."

He grinned, regaining his composure, "So how old is that guy really?" he gestured towards Ellie again.

"He's twenty or twenty-one" she squeezed his hand, "He's a nice kid and they're just talking."

"Livvie, you and I both know where talking leads" his overprotective father routine was sweet, "Look where it's led us."

"The big difference is that he's a nice guy" she eyed him and smirked, "Not some player looking to put another notch in his bedpost."

"Olivia Pope, you're asking for big trouble tonight" his breath on her neck caused her to swallow hard and her mind moved to their encounter in the bathroom. She loved when it felt like he couldn't keep his hands off her.

"Liv" her daydream was interrupted she turned towards the sound of Heather's voice, "Is there anymore wine?"

"Sure, let's go find some" Olivia rose from the couch and led Heather to the basement where her parents kept the wine. Heather was a pretty girl, Olivia thought as they searched through the bottles. Both she and Ellie bore a strong resemblance to Fitz, blue eyes, tall, long legs, and disarming smiles. Heather, however, had her mother's blond hair while Ellie's hair was a striking auburn.

"I'm really glad my Dad found you" Heather said looking closely at a bottle she had pulled from the wine rack, "He's happier."

"I'm really sorry about the way things happened" Olivia felt like she needed to be honest with Heather and Ellie if they were to ever have any sort of meaningful relationship.

"I'm glad he's happy" Heather replaced the bottle she was holding and pulled out another, "I want my Mom to be happy too but what they had didn't make either one of them happy."

"We didn't mean to hurt anyone" Olivia's voice was a whisper, "I hope your Mom can be happy too."

"Ellie will come around," Heather decided on a bottle and they walked in the direction of the steps, "It's so new to her and she's always been closer to Mom than Dad."

"I'm not going to push things" Olivia appreciated that Heather was willing to discuss things with her, "I just want you and Ellie to know that I care a lot about your Dad. This isn't some crazy Hollywood fling."

"I've heard him talk to you and about you" they reached the kitchen and Olivia took the bottle to open it, "I know it's not a fling to him either." Both women looked in Fitz's direction. He sat comfortably on the couch talking to one of the few remaining guests. He caught them looking in his direction. He smiled and gave a little wave. His girls, talking together as if they had known one another for years. He watched Olivia pour them each a glass of wine and they continued to laugh. When he turned his attention back to the love seat where Ellie had been sitting, she and the young man were gone. Fitz slowly moved to stand wondering where Ellie had gone.

"Your parents' house is really beautiful" Heather took another drink of her wine, "Is this where you grew up?"

"Yeah, this is my childhood" Olivia laughed, "So many crazy things I did in this house."

"Were you a wild child?" Heather laughed along with her, "Somehow I don't picture it. I would have pegged you as the straight A student, student council president type."

"Like you?"

"Oh no way" Heather nearly spit out her wine she laughed so hard, "Ask my dad, I think I aged my parents terribly. I was constantly in trouble for something. Probably why he doesn't trust Ellie."

"He wants to take care of everyone" Olivia thought back to the night he held her in the emergency room and how supportive he was. She felt herself start to tear up and needed to change the subject, "Would you like to see the rest of the house?"

"I'd love to" Heather followed behind Olivia as they moved from room to room. They walked through the dining room towards the formal living room.

"Ellie" Heather and Olivia came to an abrupt stop at the sight of Ellie and the young man kissing on the couch.

"Josh" Olivia nearly dragged the boy from the couch, "What are you doing?"

"We were just…." Josh stammered wiping his lips and straightening his shirt.

"I'm well aware of _what _you were doing" Olivia admonished, "What I want to know is what were you thinking? No, never mind, I know what you were thinking. She's eighteen."

"You're not going to tell Dad are you?" Ellie looked mortified, "He still thinks I'm his little girl."

"Tell me what?" God he had the worst timing sometimes, Olivia thought.

"Nothing," Olivia and Heather quickly answered at the same time then Olivia continued, "Josh and Ellie were just saying their goodbyes. I think your family is getting ready to leave, Josh."

The young man took the hint and extricated himself from the situation. Fitz looked from an embarrassed looking Ellie to a guilty looking Heather then to Olivia whose expression he couldn't quite read.

"What's going on?"

"Why don't you girls see if you can help my mom clean up" Olivia suggested then turned to Fitz, "Nothing is going on."

"Livvie" it was clear he didn't believe her, "What are the three of you hiding?"

"Just promise you won't be upset" she slid her fingers between his.

"Livvie you're scaring me"

"It's silly, really. I was giving Heather a tour of the house and…" she swallowed and braced herself for the impact of the news, "We saw Josh and Ellie kissing on the couch. I handled it, told them it wasn't appropriate."

She felt his hand tighten around hers then relax, "He kissed her?"

"From what I could tell it was mutual"

"They just met, they barely know each other"

"Fitz, she's not twelve and it was just a kiss" Olivia rolled her eyes, "You need to let her live."

"Making out on the couch Livvie?" he met her eyes, "It just seems so…"

"Like something you and I do all the time?" she gave him the smile that melted his heart.

"Totally different. You and I are adults. We make out on our own couches in our own houses that we pay for," he argued, "I'm not making out with you on your parents' couch."

"Only in their powder room…"

Her comment stopped his argument as his mind turned back to several hours before when he had Olivia pressed up against the wall, "That's not the point Livvie."

"In other words, I win…" she smirked in triumph. Fitz slipped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to her temple. She closed her eyes, enjoying his touch and the warmth of his breath.

"You know you never gave me a tour of the house" he whispered into her hair.

"How rude of me" she took his hand again and led him quietly up the stairs. She pointed to a closed door, "That is my parents' room" then the next door, "bathroom", the next, "laundry", and finally stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway, "and this" she opened the door slowly, "Is my room."

Fitz stepped inside and looked around, "Look at all of these books" he said gesturing towards the two large bookcases against the far wall. The room was a painted a light mauve with dark furniture and light bedding and window coverings. It looked like a miniature version of her house; clearly her taste for decorating had started at a young age. "I like it."

She moved close to him and slid her arm around his waist, "I'm so glad you and the girls could come tonight" she glanced down at her watch, "You know it's almost Christmas day."

"I better get you home or Santa won't come" Fitz kissed behind her ear. Her breath caught at the sensation.

"I'll meet you back at your place?" she whispered, "or would you rather just see each other tomorrow?" Olivia still felt unsure about Christmas with Fitz and his daughters. Ellie had been staying with Heather at her condo but they had decided to spend the night at Fitz's house to enjoy Christmas morning as a family. Olivia knew she wasn't really family and didn't want to encroach on their celebration. She could stay with her parents or go home and begin preparing for their dinner the next day.

"No, you're coming home with me" he insisted allowing his lips to trail along her jaw, "You're going to spend the night in my bed" his thumb ran along the seam of her lips, "and wake up with me on Christmas morning" his lips lightly touched hers, "We're going to snuggle on the couch in our pajamas, enjoy the fire while we open gifts and spend time together as a family."

"But" she protested quietly against his lips.

"No buts Livvie" he took her top lip then her bottom lip between his teeth, "I want us all together."

She couldn't resist his teasing kisses and pressed her mouth harder against his, "I just don't want to intrude" she said taking a breath before returning her lips to his. He moved them closer to the bed and brought his hands to her hair. She felt the soft mattress behind her legs and pulled him down onto the bed. Her hands gripped his triceps then his shoulders. Even a few hours in his presence without touching him was near torture.

"Livvie, you are part of my life and Ellie and Heather need to understand that" Fitz held her face between his palms and looked deeply into her eyes as she lay against the mattress, "I want to spend Christmas with the people I love….all of them."

Tears welled in her eyes; she would never tire of hearing him tell her that he loved her. A smolder rose to his eyes, like the inky hue of a stormy sky. He licked his lips and she unconsciously bit her lower lip.

"You know that makes me crazy when you do that" his voice was full of hunger and his lips just inches from hers, "That's my job." He sucked her lower lip lightly into his mouth, then pulled his teeth lightly over it before teasing her with his tongue. She sighed at the pleasure his lips caused and pressed her thighs together in an attempt to quell the heat rising there. His hand came to rest in the curls at the back of her head holding her mouth against his. This was one of those moments he never wanted to end. He let his left hand roam along her abdomen and beneath her sweater. The mocha satin of her skin ran hot beneath his hand and he wanted to touch all of her at once. Fitz wanted to take his time savoring her body but he needed to feel her skin against his.

"Fitz we need to stop" she mumbled while his lips wandered over her neck, "Everyone is downstairs."

"We'll be fast" his hands found her breasts beneath her bra.

"Not a goal we should be striving for" she giggled, sitting up, "Come on, we can continue this later."

"You've been teasing me all night Livvie" he bemoaned, "I don't know how much longer I can wait without this hot body against me" he pulled her down onto him.

"Well you're going to have to wait at least a little while longer" she kissed his lips lightly and stood.

Olivia followed Fitz back downstairs.

"Mom, can we help you clean up?" Olivia asked beginning to gather plates and carrying them to where her mother stood by the sink.

"I think I have it under control. Heather and Ellie were a huge help" Victoria smiled at the two young girls then whispered, "Are these down feathers in your hair Olivia?"

She felt her cheeks burn and suddenly she was the sixteen year old caught kissing her boyfriend. She glanced at Heather and Ellie hoping they hadn't heard then to Fitz who was busy talking with her father. "Mom" she began, "I swear…"

"You're a grown woman, Olivia" her mother squeezed her arm, "I'm realistic. Just remember he has daughters."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I think that's our cue to leave" she said loud enough for everyone to hear. Fitz looked in her direction, reading the implication in her eyes. He gathered their coats, helping first Ellie, then Heather, and finally Olivia into their coats before pulling his over his strong shoulders. He continued watching Olivia unsure what was bothering her. She didn't meet his eyes rather busied herself collecting her purse and fussing with a non-existent string on her coat. He was relieved when she let him take her hand and lead her to the car. He opened the back door of the SUV for Heather and Ellie then the front door for Olivia, closing them before climbing behind the wheel.

"Did you girls have a good time?" he asked moving his hand to Olivia's thigh.

"It was really fun, thanks for inviting us Olivia" Ellie replied her eyes fixing on her father's hand on another woman's leg.

"Of course you thought it was fun, El" Heather teasingly elbowed her sister, "Did you get his number?"

Fitz glanced in the rearview mirror as they waited at a red light. Ellie was blushing and whispering with her sister. She looked happy. He wasn't thrilled that it was a guy that made her feel this way but it was fantastic to see her smile. Heather and Ellie weren't afforded much time together and it seemed the last week living under the same roof had brought them closer.

"The party was great Livvie" he ran his hand along her leg, "I really appreciate you inviting all of us."

"My Mom loved the girls" Olivia smiled, "And all the ladies loved you."

"Too bad I'm taken" his fingers ran from behind her ear along her jaw to her lips, "and I'm a one woman man."

She blithely kissed his fingers and took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together and squeezing gently. "Sometimes I wonder if you're too good to be true" she looked at their hands, "You are an actor after all."

"So are you. Are you acting?" he moved his fingers back and forth between hers, "Only a few people get to see the real me."

"You've seen the real me" she replied looking into his face as it glowed in the flash of passing headlights. Even in this lighting he was perfect. His chiseled jaw, soft lips, ravaging eyes. "The good, the bad, the ugly. You've seen me completely broken."

He hated when she talked about it. He knew it would never go away but seeing the pain it still brought her broke his heart. There would always be a part of her she couldn't get back and always a part of him that would be wrecked for her.

"Can I do anything?" his voice was quiet, barely a whisper.

"You being here is enough" she responded, "I didn't mean to bring down the mood."

"I'll listen whenever you want to talk about it"

"Thank you for everything" she whispered, "You really are a good guy."

"I love you Olivia" he replied.

"It's scary as hell but I love you too" he kissed her palm and they rode the rest of the way to his house in silence.

Ellie and Heather chitchatted in the backseat Ellie never letting her eyes leave the interaction between Olivia and Fitz. She felt so torn, she would probably like Olivia if she didn't feel like she was the reason her parents split up. Her life had been so easy before Olivia came along. Her parents weren't together but they were both happy in their own way. Their family had found a way to be their own version of normal, until Olivia. She knew her father and why he wanted to be with Olivia. She was young and pretty and probably willing to sleep her way to fame. She wanted to be like Heather and accept Olivia but she couldn't, she loved her mother too much and she would never forget the hurt in her mother's eyes when Fitz chose Olivia. She refused to smile and stand by while her father made a terrible mistake. There had to be some way to get her father to see the error of his ways and to bring her parents back together.

**What did you think? Looking forward to your reviews!**


	15. Pink Bedroom

**A/N: Finally feel like I'm back in the groove with this story. I like this chapter much better than the last. Hope you agree. Please read, enjoy and leave a review. I appreciate all of your feedback! A new "Audacity" should be forthcoming as well.**

**Pink Bedroom**

Fitz watched as Olivia pulled her sweater over her head then unzipped her skirt and let it glide to the floor. She seemed oblivious to him, her mind obviously elsewhere. Instinctively she reached for his discarded shirt and slid it on. Fitz tossed his pants over the back of the chair in the corner and put the rest of his clothes in the hamper.

"Penny for your thoughts" he said taking a step closer to her.

"Just tired I suppose" she replied quietly. His arms encircled her waist and he pulled her flush against him. His skin felt hot even through the cotton of the shirt she wore.

"You are so beautiful" he sighed using his finger to move a stray curl from her forehead, "I am such a lucky man. I have the three most important people in my life under one roof for Christmas."

She felt his fingers move over her neck and she shivered slightly, "This has been the wonderful night" she agreed quietly. His lips gently caressed hers while his thumbs moving along her jaw, his fingers stroking the hair at the nape of her neck. Her hands explored the muscles of his chest and abdomen as the kiss deepened. Olivia felt herself slipping into the haze of their passion when there was a quick knock and the door to the bedroom opened. Fitz and Olivia instinctively moved away from one another, Olivia licking her lips.

"Dad, do you have an extra toothbrush?" Ellie stepped into the room giving Olivia a quick glance then turning her attention back to Fitz.

Fitz tried to compose himself, taking several deep breaths before answering, "Check the hall bathroom there should be some there."

"Thanks Daddy, you're the best" Ellie kissed Fitz on the cheek then gave Olivia a slight glare before walking back to the door, "I know I don't tell you often but you and Mom are the best parents any kid could ask for."

"Sleep well, Ellie" Fitz wasn't sure Ellie's motives in mentioning her mother but he refused to ruin the evening with Olivia to find out. Ellie walked out the door muttering on her way out, "Get all pissed at me for kissing some guy and you're climbing her every chance you get."

"What was that?" Fitz called.

"I just said good night" Ellie lied in response, "See you in the morning."

Fitz faced Olivia again wondering if she had heard what Ellie said. When he saw the look that registered on her face he knew she had.

"Livvie" he reached to put his arms around her.

"Maybe I should go" Olivia's eyes were moist when she met his gaze, "I should probably start getting things ready for dinner tomorrow anyway." She reached for her clothes but he caught her wrist.

"Olivia stop" he turned her towards him, "You're not leaving. I'm not letting you run away from me."

"You need to spend time with your daughters" her body felt weak and she was suddenly bone tired. She couldn't fight the strength of his arms and she really didn't want to but it was clear the holiday would be contentious if she stayed. She wondered what she'd done to upset Ellie. She had invited her to her parents' party, she'd helped smooth things over for her with Fitz, she wasn't sure what else she was expected to do.

"You are not leaving. She'll get over this. She's a kid and this divorce has been hard on her" Fitz tried his best to talk Olivia into staying, "She likes you."

"Funny, that wasn't the vibe I got" Olivia tried to turn away but Fitz held her where she was. He couldn't let her run. He knew the divorce wouldn't be easy but he refused to let Ellie's tantrum drive Olivia away.

"I don't want you to leave so if it will make you feel better I'll sleep in the other room and you can have my bed" he needed her to stay and if he couldn't have her in his bed at least he could have her under his roof. Olivia allowed her head to fall to his chest and her eyes slid shut. The feeling of his warm skin on her forehead was soothing though her emotions were still awry. She wanted to stay, wanted to lie in his arms, feel the comfort of his touch, but she didn't want Heather and Ellie to be uncomfortable. He kissed the top of her head and ran his hands up and down her upper arms. Her shoulders slumped further into him whether from fatigue or acquiescence he wasn't sure. He led her slowly over to the bed and pulled back the duvet. He eased her against the sheets and kissed her forehead, "Get some rest. I'll be across the hall."

"Stay with me" she whispered and slid over to give him room to lie next to her. He pulled the covers over them and moved closer to her, stroking her hair.

"All you have to do is say the word Livvie" he whispered, "Anything you want is yours."

Olivia reached to stroke his cheek, tracing the outline of his jaw and his lips, noticing the small lines on his forehead, the result of his current half-frown. She touched his hair and toyed with the curl that always fell in front of his face. She thought about what she wanted. If she could really have anything what would she choose? She couldn't imagine giving up nights like this wrapped in Fitz's arms but her mother's words haunted her 'remember he has daughters'. She tried to imagine her father with another woman then almost laughed at the thought. Her parents were ridiculously happy, some days sickeningly so. They had never spent much time apart and always sought out the other's counsel. She wondered how Ellie could believe that her parents had been happy. They rarely spent time together, usually a week in the summer and some time over Christmas break, and they were anything but loving when they were together from what she could gather.

Fitz knew Olivia was deep in thought. He noticed her furrow her brow and the way the corner of her mouth twitched slightly. He wanted her to want their relationship but he couldn't push her. If he had to step back and be a co-worker and friend he loved her enough to do that but he hoped he never had to follow through. He closed his eyes and enjoyed her hands wandering his face. He pulled her closer so he could feel her breath on his lips. He smelled the wine she had drunk mingled with the smell of her perfume. He enjoyed the quiet of the moment, trembling slightly when he felt her lips touch his. They were unsure and quivering. He opened his eyes to look into hers.

"I want you Fitz" she kissed him once again, this time a little deeper, "That's what I want."

Her words found their way straight under his skin and coursed through him. He leaned to touch his lips to hers feeling the urgency in her touch. His lips moved to her neck and she giggled when he nibbled and sucked the delicate flesh.

"You have me" his words vibrated against her skin. He let her continue to intensify their kiss still tentative about what she was comfortable with. He felt her hand slide down his back and tug at the waistband of his boxers. She took his hand and placed it on the buttons of the shirt she still wore. He quickly unfastened the shirt and paused to admire the silky skin beneath. She felt the back of Fitz's fingers caress the contour of her breast, her nipple immediately responding to his touch. Their lips met again, tongues meshing, even the deepest kisses not feeling like enough connection. He rolled her underneath him so every possible point of their flesh was in contact.

"I never thought it could feel so good" she whispered in his ear, "No one has ever made me feel the way you do."

"It's you Livvie" he suckled her earlobe, "It's this hot little body" his hands moved to her ass, angling her hips up towards his, "and these sweet, luscious lips" he kissed her intensely, "I've never been with a woman like you."

Olivia felt his erection pressed to the entrance of her heat. She gasped at the sensation and instinctively gripped his shoulders when he pushed into her. All thoughts of anything but Fitz slipped away as their bodies moved together. She wrapped her slender legs around him pulling him deeper. He varied his pace, paying close attention to the angles and depths that educed the greatest sounds of her pleasure. She felt him slow and wondered why he was stopping.

"What's wrong?" she panted, a worried look on her face.

"Nothing, turn over" he instructed in his deep baritone. She scurried to turn onto all fours and grinned when he grabbed her hips. His arm slipped around her waist drawing her closer against him. He stroked into her long and hard. She pulled a pillow to her face, muffling her moans. The familiar ache of her desire twisted through her veins and slowly overtook her entire body. She could tell from his strokes that he was close to the edge. She pressed herself harder back against him and turned to see his face. The sight of carnality on his face was too much for her to stand.

"Fitz…I'm….."

"Olivia…." he growled with a last deep thrust then collapsed against her back. They lay panting, wrapped up in one another, exchanging small kisses, hands still roaming over one another's body. He ran his hand down her arm and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"Merry Christmas, My Livvie" he whispered against her damp curls, "We're going to figure this out, I promise."

"Merry Christmas" she kissed his fingers one at a time.

**X-X**

Fitz heard the ringing of a phone through his exhausted haze. He opened his eyes noticing that the sun had barely peeked above the horizon. He carefully pulled his arm from under Olivia and rolled to answer it.

"Hello?" his voice sounded as weary and tired as he felt.

"Fitz" the voice on the other end began, "We need to talk."

"It's five o'clock in the morning" he closed his eyes again, hoping to stay in his semi-asleep state, "Can this wait?"

"No, I need to know what is going on there that you're allowing our daughter to make out with young men she just met" Megan's tone told him she wasn't going to let up.

"Look I don't know where you heard that but…"

"From her Fitz, she told me when I spoke with her last night" Megan was nearly yelling, "What were you doing while our child was with that boy?"

The sound of Fitz talking caused Olivia to stir. She ran her palm along his muscular back and brought her lips to his neck, causing him to quiver, "Hang up and come back to bed" she whispered, "I want to give you your Christmas present." Her hands slid around to his chest, "Fitz" she purred a little louder.

"Who….Fitz….tell me that your mistress is not in the house with my children" Megan screeched, "You can't go one night without screwing her? Really Fitz?"

"Megan, first of all, cut the mistress crap," he started, "second, Heather and Ellie aren't children and as far as Ellie and that boy, you're blowing it all out of proportion. It was one kiss and Olivia took care of…"

"Don't say her name" Megan interrupted him, "I don't want to hear you say her name let alone give her credit for anything."

"Okay, well, thanks for waking me up at this ungodly hour to rant and rave like a lunatic" Fitz lost his patience, "I'm going to hang up before I say something I might regret but I'll leave you with this...You and I have not been a couple for years, we are getting divorced, Olivia and I are together and there is absolutely nothing anyone is going to do to change that."

He hung up the phone and turned to a stunned Olivia, "Sorry, where were we?" He pulled her against his chest and kissed behind her ear, "You okay?"

"I'm great" she nestled into him and closed her eyes again, "What had Megan all upset?"

"Ellie told her about Josh last night" Fitz replied allowing his eyes to fall closed as well.

"I gather she wasn't happy" Olivia gave a short laugh.

"No, she wasn't happy about much" he returned her chuckle, "Not about Ellie, me, you…"

"Well I doubt I'm her favorite person on a good day" Olivia muttered softly, drifting off again.

"You're _my_ favorite person" he pressed his lips to the back of her shoulder, "Go back to sleep."

**X-X**

She allowed herself to fall into a deep sleep, not awakening until several hours later. Olivia stretched and turned over, finding she was alone in bed. She smelled bacon and coffee. Her stomach rumbled in response. She pulled on Fitz's shirt and proceeded downstairs.

"Whatcha cookin'?" she asked sliding in close behind him and running her hands over his strong chest, "It smells delicious."

"Bacon, eggs, pancakes, and of course, coffee for my love" he turned and placed a kiss on her forehead. She busied herself pouring a cup of coffee then sat on a stool at the island watching him work. He finished cooking the pancakes and walked over, standing just in front of her. He had put on pajama pants and a plain white t-shirt but neither did well to hide the physique below. He bent to kiss her lips, "Merry Christmas" he said into her mouth, his hands finding their way to their usual spot in her hair. He had to know how much that drove her crazy, she thought. Their kiss continued for minutes, slow, intense, and consuming. Neither wanted to be the one to break the contact and both of their bodies longed for more. He wondered how he'd ever survived before Olivia came along. She thought of how incredible it was that one person could make her so happy.

"Breakfast smells great Dad" Fitz and Olivia pulled back as Heather entered the kitchen followed closely by Ellie; "Sorry" Heather blushed slightly at the sight of her father deep in a passionate embrace with Olivia.

"Good morning girls" Fitz stayed on the far side of the peninsula willing the evidence of his arousal to subside, "Merry Christmas. Sit down we can have breakfast then open some gifts."

"This is delicious, Fitz" Olivia said in an effort to break the uncomfortable silence as they sat at the table.

"Thanks" he smiled a proud smile, "Have to make sure my girls have a good breakfast." He patted her thigh and her body responded, involuntarily she felt her leg move towards him.

"I remember when you used to make breakfast for Mom" Ellie spoke up from the other side of the table. She didn't look in their direction, keeping her focus on her plate.

"Ellie" Heather tried to warn her sister.

"I'm just saying that Dad has probably made breakfast for a thousand women" Ellie pushed her food around her plate. She looked up to make eye contact with Olivia, "You know he was with a thousand other women before you, right?"

Olivia knew she was at a crossroads. She could sit back and take Ellie's abuse or she could stand up for herself, stand up for what she and Fitz shared, and show Ellie that she wasn't going anywhere. She saw Fitz move to speak put touched his arm to stop him.

"Ellie, I know you're not happy about your parents' divorce," she began in a calm voice, "I know you want to blame me and dislike me but you need to see how unrealistic you're being." Ellie looked almost shocked. Olivia continued, "Your father and I have talked about _everything _in our pasts. I guess I have to wonder why you would prefer your father to be dating a million nameless, faceless women while he's in some sham of a marriage with your mother rather than having the courage to be in a real relationship with someone he loves."

"My parents love each other" Ellie sounded like a small child, "We were all going to be back together once…."

"Once what?" Olivia felt her anger boil over, "They stayed together for you and your sister. They thought it would make it easier. But that doesn't even matter anymore. The why doesn't matter, what matters is that they haven't been _together _for years."

Fitz took Olivia's hand trying to calm her then began to speak, "Ellie, your Mom and I are getting a divorce regardless of what else happens. We always had a plan in place to divorce once you girls were older. I didn't intend to meet Olivia and fall in love when I did but sometimes things don't happen when they're most convenient."

"Daddy"

"It's not going to work Ellie. You're an adult. You are going to college in the fall. You're going to have to accept that your Mother and I are never going to be together again" Fitz continued, "My life is here, hers is on the East Coast. I have my restaurant and my show here….and Olivia."

"Why do you have to choose her over your own children?" Ellie sounded like a petulant child, "You just want her because….it's just gross Dad."

"I am not choosing Olivia over anyone" Fitz looked from Ellie to Heather then to Olivia, "But you and Heather are not children. And if you insist on making our lives difficult then you're not going to be welcome to spend time with us. Olivia is a part of my life and I expect you to show her respect. I don't expect you to call your mother and tattle, I don't expect you to vilify Olivia, I expect you to treat her the same way that she has treated you and Heather, with the utmost kindness. She has tried to get to know you and invited you to her parents' party. She kept me from freaking out over that boy you were kissing. I want all of my girls to get along. I know it will be a process but if we all agree to do our best I think we can make it work."

"You make it sound like you're going to marry her" Ellie pouted down at her plate.

"I might someday" the admission caused Olivia's breath to catch. She wasn't sure how to react. She glanced at Fitz who gave her a wink and _that _smile.

"And, what, have a whole new family? Like you're going to have kids with her? You're too old Dad"

"You are getting way ahead of yourself Ellie" Fitz took a deep breath, "Olivia and I are going to date and figure out what we want but the truth of the matter is that it's _our _business, not yours."

"I'd like it if you married Olivia" Heather spoke up in an effort to break the tension, "She makes you happy" she turned to Ellie, "And that's all that should matter to us, that she is good to Dad and makes him happy."

Ellie rose from her seat and carried her plate to the sink then walked out of the room. Olivia could feel her heart beating rapidly. She was surprised to hear Fitz's admission, relieved that she had told Ellie how she felt, and afraid of how Ellie would respond. Fitz took her hand again and kissed her knuckles, "Well, that went well."

"I'm sorry" Olivia replied, "I just…"

"No, you were honest, you made good points" he gave her a small smile, "Plus I like fiery, passionate Olivia" he kissed her cheek.

"She'll be okay" Heather added both to reassure Olivia and to ensure that they both remembered she was still sitting at the table, "She's always been so sensitive and she hates change. I think with this and her going to college it's just a lot for her."

"Thank you" Olivia smiled in Heather's direction.

"I was serious about what I said to your sister" Fitz added, "Olivia and I are going to be together and anyone who has a problem with that isn't welcome to be around."

"She'll come around" Heather stood, deposited her plate in the sink and went upstairs, "Presents in half an hour?"

"Sounds good" Fitz called after her. When Heather was upstairs he turned to Olivia, "Are you okay?"

"Fine, just didn't expect to have that conversation this morning" he kissed her neck then her collarbone, "You're making it really hard for me to think" she giggled. He pushed the cotton of the shirt she wore aside and licked just below her collarbone then sunk his teeth into the tender flesh, "Fitz" she squealed, "You did that on purpose."

"Mmmm….marking my territory" he grinned, kissing the red mark he'd left, "Hopefully your Mom won't see this one."

"You are so bad" she slid onto his lap and kissed him, "Now what can we do with thirty minutes?"

A smirk touched his lips and she felt his response against her leg, "Unless you think we should wait…"

"Olivia Pope, you are honestly going to be the death of me" he growled.

She stood and began towards the steps, "Can't keep up Mr. Grant?"

He rose and started after her, "I'll make you beg for mercy" his voice was thick with desire. She ran laughing up the steps and into the bedroom, Fitz catching her just steps before the bed and throwing her down onto the wrinkled sheets.

"I love you Fitz" she whispered under hooded eyes.

"Don't think that's going to save you" he breathed and went to work removing the few clothes she was wearing. Peals of laughter mixed with soft moans emanated from the room.


	16. Distance

**A/N: This chapter was originally going to be all about Olitz being apart but with the craptastic episode we just endured I couldn't bring myself to do it. I need happy-ish Olitz somewhere so if SR isn't going to give it to me I'll write it myself. The relationship between Olivia and the girls will be a work in progress for some time. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please let me know your thoughts. I absolutely LOVE reading your reviews! XOXO **

**Distance**

"I wish you'd stay" he watched her put her coat on.

"You need time with the girls" she smiled and kissed him sweetly on the lips, "I need to go cook Christmas dinner for my parents. I'll call you tonight."

"Can't I see you tonight?" he held her to him.

"Take a few days with the girls" she moved away from him, "I left gifts for them under the tree. If you don't mind I'd like to give you yours the next time I see you."

"Olivia" he followed her out the door, "I drove you last night."

"I called a car" she didn't look back.

"Please don't run away from me again" she recognized the tone and knew what she would see in his face when she turned around, he was afraid. She took a deep breath. She was afraid too. She had allowed herself to get so wrapped up in Fitz that she felt as though she was losing sight of what she needed to focus on. He seemed to be caught up as well. She knew he needed time alone with Heather and Ellie. She turned back to look at him.

"I'm not running. I'm giving you time with your daughters."

"What about what you said to Ellie at breakfast?" he begged.

"I meant what I said but she needs you right now" explained Olivia.

"She'll get used to this" he insisted, "Don't let her be the reason you leave."

"She's hurt Fitz" she moved closer to him again, "You need to help both Ellie and Heather work through how they feel about the divorce and about you and me. I'll still be here."

"So you're just going to leave me here alone?"

"My Mom said something to me last night and I think it just sunk in" she spoke as if she hadn't heard him, "She said 'remember he has daughters'"

"I had daughters yesterday and last week and the week before" Fitz maintained, "What has changed?"

"You need to make sure they're going to be okay. They are your flesh and blood. I couldn't bear to be the one to come between you" she hugged him, "I have to go."

"I wish you'd stay with me. I love you Livvie" he whispered taking a long whiff of her hair. Fear gnawed at his belly that he may not have this opportunity for a long time.

"I love you too" she muttered into his sturdy chest then leaned up to kiss his cheek once more. Fitz watched as she begrudgingly climbed into the waiting car and it whisked her away.

**X-X**

Fitz sat on the couch running his hands through his hair and sipping his coffee. Heather and Ellie were sitting in front of the Christmas tree preparing to open their gifts.

"Where is Olivia?" Heather asked regarding Fitz closely.

"She left" his voice sounded hollow, "She had to go home and cook dinner for her parents."

"Gee, I hope it wasn't on my account" Ellie sneered, "You two seemed to be thoroughly enjoying your holiday."

Fitz started to speak then stopped. Heather studied him for a moment trying to appraise the situation. He took another drink of his coffee and seemed to be staring into space, preoccupied with something.

"Here Dad, this one is for you" Heather said softly, bringing a gift to Fitz. He smiled wearily and thanked her then turned his attention to opening the gift.

They took turns opening gifts, Heather and Ellie laughing together in front of the tree. Fitz knew he should be happy and fulfilled but something was missing. Finally, the girls were left with one gift each, a small box from Olivia. Heather moved to sit next to Fitz as she opened the gift. He watched her pull the impeccable bow from the box and tear the shiny red paper. She opened the box, gasping quietly when she saw the David Yurman bracelet inside.

"Pretty" said Fitz over Heather's shoulder.

"I love it," Heather said, "She shouldn't have."

"If you think it's too much I'm sure she'll take it back" Fitz smiled but Heather quickly cut him off.

"No, no, I love it, it's perfect" she beamed as she removed the bracelet from the box to take a closer look. It was a white gold cuff bracelet with diamond accents. She slid it on and held it at a distance to marvel at it.

"It's beautiful" Fitz couldn't help but smile thinking about Olivia stressing over what to buy his daughters. He wasn't the least bit surprised that she had chosen something that they both very obviously loved, "Let me see yours El."

Ellie leaned towards Fitz, turning her wrist over to show him the bracelet. Hers was similar to Heathers except for being a mix of yellow and white gold, "It's beautiful" she whispered reluctantly, "I can't wait to show Sarah" she added in reference to her best friend, "She asked her Mom for a Yurman for Christmas but there is no way she got this one. Do you know how much this thing costs Dad?"

"I don't and I really don't want to know" Fitz admitted, "I think maybe Olivia went a little overboard."

"Hey, if she wants to buy my admiration, I'm all for it" Ellie beamed, "You should tell her about the car I want maybe she'll buy me that too."

"Don't be a brat" Heather said, "Olivia was just trying to be nice. I'm sure it's not easy to buy gifts for people that you barely know."

"I guess she figured she couldn't go wrong with three thousand dollar bracelets" Ellie sang, rising to her feet and moving towards the stairs, "Are we having Christmas dinner with Liv?"

Fitz looked slightly stunned, Heather appeared mostly irritated. Fitz took a deep breath and another drink of coffee, "Originally we were supposed to go to Olivia's but she thought I needed some alone time with you girls."

"I'd love to see her and thank her" Ellie said, "My friends are going to be so jealous. I wholly approve of the fact that Olivia doesn't subscribe to your idea that Heather and I shouldn't be spoiled." Then she ran up the stairs to her bedroom. Fitz heard the door closed and turned to Heather.

"What was that?" he asked, confused.

"That was your daughter the spoiled brat" Heather rolled her eyes.

"Was she serious about how much those bracelets cost?" his brow was wrinkled with concern, "I think that's too much to spend."

"Do you really believe that she'll take them back?" Heather smiled at her father, "She loves you and she just wants us to like her. I don't think she was trying to buy our approval."

"But your sister does" his hands found his hair again, "I don't want Ellie thinking that she can be mean to Olivia and then get lavish gifts."

"Maybe the bracelet will tide her over until she can really get to know Olivia" Heather suggested, "She needs something to get her past her anger."

"I was thinking something more along the lines of meeting with a therapist" he said, "Olivia has a great guy she sees, do you think you two would like to go talk to him?"

"I'm game" she agreed, "I'll ask Ellie."

**X-X**

"Olivia, what's the matter?" Victoria probed as she approached Olivia who was standing at the stove, "You seem quiet. Did something happen with Fitz?"

"Not exactly" Olivia murmured.

"What wrong?" Victoria was concerned about her daughter.

"Ellie doesn't want us together" admitted Olivia, "Breakfast this morning was painful."

"She'll come around" her mother assured, "She just needs to get used to the idea and get to know you better."

Their conversation was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Victoria reached to answer and spoke briefly with the person on the other end.

"You're just answering my phone now?" Olivia glanced in her direction.

"Your hands were full," Victoria explained, "Nothing important."

"Well who was it?" Olivia pressed.

"It was Aunt Callie, she called to say Merry Christmas" Olivia noticed a blush in her mother's cheeks as she turned to peel potatoes at the sink, "Why don't you go get your shower and get dressed for dinner" Victoria suggested, "I'll put these in and then we should be about finished preparing dinner."

Olivia checked her watch; it was still almost two hours until the few other guests she had invited were expected to arrive. She looked at her mother questioningly but untied the apron she wore and headed in the direction of her bedroom. She showered and dressed in a short black skirt and red fitted sweater. She slid her feet into her heels and finished her hair and makeup. She glanced at her phone hoping to see at least a text from Fitz but was disappointed to find none. She laughed lightly at herself, she had told him to concentrate on Heather and Ellie and now here she was several hours later upset when he hadn't texted her. She opened the photos on her phone and smiled at the picture of her with Fitz she had taken several days before. Checking herself one final time in the mirror, she took her phone and walked downstairs to rejoin her parents.

"You look beautiful Sweetheart" Eric smiled when Olivia walked through the family room.

"Thanks Dad" she returned his grin then leaned down to kiss his cheek, "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" he kissed her cheek, "Dinner smells wonderful."

Olivia rejoined her mother in the kitchen. Preparations seemed to be under control so they moved back to the family room.

"Do you want to talk more about what's happening with Fitz?" her mother asked.

"Is something wrong with Fitz?" her father's eyes shot to her, "Did he do something?"

"No Dad," Olivia patted Eric's hand, "Ellie is just having a tough time getting used to the idea of Fitz and I dating and her parents getting divorced."

"Put yourself in her shoes" Eric reasoned, "I certainly don't know the whole story but it can't be easy to have your parents divorcing. When you add in a new relationship that just makes it that much harder."

"I know" Olivia looked down at her hands, "It's hard for everyone. I told Fitz he needed to spend some time with just Ellie and Heather."

"You miss him" her mother whispered.

"Which is ridiculous after only a few hours" Olivia was irritated with herself, "It's juvenile, unfocused, it's not who I am."

Victoria pulled Olivia into a hug, "You two have been through quite a bit. I think that bonds people and…"

Olivia looked at her questioningly as her voice trailed off, "and what?"

"It's obvious you care a lot about him" her mother's voice was soft, "I've never seen you like this."

"Well, I…." Olivia paused, considering how to put what she felt into words. She began to speak but the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, you ladies keep talking" Eric started to get up from the couch.

"No" Victoria said, almost alarmed, "It's Olivia's house we should let her open the door."

Olivia looked at her mother with a slight frown, "Oh….kay…." she stood, "If it's that important that I let Aunt Callie in…."

She pulled the door open and turned back into the house without seeing who was on the other side.

"Do you have room at your table for three more?" every muscle in her body tensed. She felt tears prick at her eyes and an electricity travel up her spine. She turned; unable to speak she just wore a goofy smile.

"Hi Liv" Heather smiled. She and Ellie stepped past Olivia and into the house. Fitz stood on the doorstep looking into Olivia's eyes.

"Hi Gorgeous" his smile melted any resolve she had to make him leave.

"Hi" she managed to choke out.

"Can I come in?" he reached for her hand, still wearing a crooked grin. She noticed his brow knit with a measure of uncertainty.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was a mere whisper, "I thought you were spending time with Ellie and Heather."

"It was Ellie's idea to come" he replied, "I think maybe we have a plan to help all of us work through this and you and I can still spend time together."

"I'd love to hear it" she felt shy and anxious. She wasn't sure if she should touch him but all she wanted was to feel his arms around her and his lips on hers.

"Can I come in first?" he laughed, noticing her discomfort.

"Of course" she blushed and stepped aside. He moved past her allowing his hip to graze against hers. She closed the door but stayed rooted in place. Fitz looked in the direction of the family room. He could see that they were out of sight of everyone. He leaned in close to Olivia, his lips touching her neck where it met her shoulder.

"I missed your sweet smell" he murmured, "and your soft skin."

"I just saw you this morning, Fitz" she breathed. His lips meandered towards her jaw.

"I still missed it" he returned, "This morning I thought it would be days….weeks before I got to touch you, before I got to taste you again." He gave her neck a light bite causing her to giggle.

"So what's your plan? What are we allowed to do?" she asked quietly against his ear. Her eyes closed as she concentrated on the sensation of his mouth on her skin.

"Kiss me then we'll talk about it" he rumbled before joining his lips with hers. She wanted to cry at the sensation of their mouths being connected again. The heat that rose within her was unrivaled by anything she had felt before. Her hands found his curls, his moving to the back of her neck. He moved them in the direction of the closest wall, knocking into a large vase in the process. They paused long enough to ensure they hadn't broken anything and to chuckle at their urgency. When their eyes met again the world disappeared and Olivia felt her back contact the wall. His weight pressed her into the wall and she pulled his mouth harder and harder against hers. Fitz felt like he couldn't kiss her deeply enough, he wanted more contact with her. He wanted to erase any doubts she had and reassure her of the depth of what they shared. He moved his hand to touch the crest of her hip and felt her press her hips into him. As much as they both wanted to continue, they knew it wouldn't be long until someone came looking for them. Fitz pulled back tentatively, "I missed those kisses"

"Me too" she smiled sweetly, "So, are you going to tell me about your plan?"

"Let's go join the others and we'll talk about it" he took her hand and led her into the family room. She felt her heart rate increase when Ellie looked in their direction. She waited for the disapproving look or the glare she had received earlier but there was none.

"Olivia, the girls were just showing us their bracelets" Victoria smiled towards Ellie and Heather, "They're very pretty."

"Thank you so much" Heather came over to hug Olivia, "It is really beautiful. It's way too much."

"I wasn't sure what to get you" Olivia explained, "I know David's jewelry is popular so I figured I'd give it a shot and if you didn't like them you could return them."

"No, they're awesome" Ellie enthused, "Thank you so much" she hugged Olivia tightly, "My friends are going to be so jealous. This is like the greatest gift I've ever gotten. You know, since Daddy didn't buy me the car I wanted." She looked sideways at Fitz.

"I told you no car" Fitz said firmly, "You don't need one and even if you did get one it wouldn't be the one you asked for."

"Maybe you can talk to him for me Liv" she smiled and hugged Olivia again. Olivia just smiled.

Fitz could sense Olivia's discomfort and tried to change the subject, "Dinner smells wonderful. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I just need to go check on things" Olivia offered, "you can come with me if you'd like."

Fitz walked behind Olivia watching her move in the skirt she wore. He wondered how it was possible for someone to turn him on so much when fully clothed and not touching him. Olivia stopped in front of the stove and he moved in close behind her. He slid his palms down the front of her thighs pulling her torso back against him.

"Don't distract the cook" she breathed feeling his fingers brush her hair from the back of her neck.

"Can I kiss the cook?" his lips tasted her shoulder again, "She smells more delicious than the food."

"Why don't you tell the cook about your plan to make this situation work" Olivia suggested.

Fitz kissed her one final time on the neck then moved to sit on one of the stools at the counter, "It's simple, really. I suggested that the girls and I go see Dr. Block. I think he could help us work through this because he knows everyone involved in our situation. He knows what you're dealing with and he knows my struggles. He'll get to know the girls' concerns."

"And they agreed to this?" she walked over to where he sat and sat on the stool next to him, "Is that why Ellie is suddenly being so nice to me?"

"They both agreed to give counseling a try" Fitz affirmed, "but Ellie is being so nice because you bought her an expensive bracelet for Christmas. I think she's under the impression that you are trying to buy her love."

"I'm not" Olivia replied taken aback, "You know I'm…"

"Livvie, I know" Fitz reassured her, "I know you just bought them gifts you thought they'd like. They're just not used to things like that. Megan and I always tried hard not to spoil them. It's so easy when money isn't an issue at all and so many of their friends get everything they ask for. We didn't want the girls to feel entitled."

"I'm sorry" she looked down at her hands, picking at her nail polish, "I should have asked…"

"No, they love the bracelets" Fitz insisted, "Ellie has wanted one for a while now. I thought about getting her one for Christmas but I feel like I'm terrible at picking out jewelry. I figured for her birthday I would take her and let her pick out her own."

"And I ruined it…" Olivia frowned.

"No you didn't" he turned her to face him and tilted her chin so their eyes met, "She loves the bracelet. I'm so happy that you bought it for her. Now we just need to make sure that isn't her expectation. It was a very thoughtful gift."

He kissed her softly on the lips, "I love that you cared so much what you bought my girls."

"I just want everyone to be happy. You're so important to me, which means Ellie and Heather are important to me. I know it's going to be a process but I want your relationship with them to stay as close as it always has been. I don't want to come between you."

"We'll be fine. I apologized for being so abrupt with Ellie. I explained that I meant what I said about being with you but that I don't want my relationship with them to suffer. We are actually planning some Dad –daughter days. I promised Ellie she could be my date for the Golden Globes. I hope you don't mind."

Olivia ran her thumb over his lips then brought her hands to his cheeks, "You're incredible"

"I just figured since you and I aren't really public yet…"

"I get it" she continued to smile and placed a tiny kiss on his lips.

"Should we start taking the food into the dining room?" he asked.

"No, I need another minute"

His hands pulled her hips toward him until they were separated by mere centimeters. Their noses were nearly touching as they stared into one another's eyes. They sat, breathing together for minutes, neither wanting to break the contact. Their hands stroked each other's face and their fingers played in the other's hair. Finally Olivia touched her lips to Fitz's lightly. His tongue traced the seam of her lips. She pulled his tongue into her mouth relishing the taste of him. Though the kiss was deep and filled with passion it was leisurely and sweet.

"I love you" he whispered against her ear.

"Let's get the food to the dining room" she moved to begin taking the serving dishes into the other room. Victoria, Ellie, and Heather helped them serve the food as well. When everything had been served Olivia walked back into the kitchen. Fitz followed closely behind her.

"Livvie?"

"Yeah?" she turned to face him.

He slid his arms around her before continuing, "Why didn't you say it back?"

"Say what back?" she looked confused.

"When I said I love you, you didn't…" he frowned slightly.

Olivia reached her palm to touch his cheek, "It's overwhelming. To hear you say it, to say it to you. This entire situation is a little scary."

"Oh…"

Olivia locked eyes with Fitz, "I love you. I love you. I love you" she smiled brightly, "Those words mean so much to me, when I say them and when I hear them. I don't ever want those words to sound ordinary to you because my love for you could never be ordinary."

Fitz wiped at the tear that escaped down his cheek, "You're anything but ordinary Livvie. And if you don't mind I'll tell you every time I have the chance that I love you."

They shared one more brief kiss then Olivia picked up a bottle of wine and they walked hand in hand into the dining room. As they sat at the table listening to Eric say the blessing Olivia and Fitz looked around at their blessings. Olivia was thankful to be surrounded by wonderful family and to share the day with the man she loved and his daughters. Fitz was thankful to have been welcomed into the Pope household so warmly and to have the three most important women in his life together for Christmas dinner. He squeezed Olivia's hand and she laced her fingers with his. He leaned close to her and whispered, "Best Christmas ever."

"Best Christmas ever" she replied.

"And I haven't even given you your gift yet" his eyes sparkled.


	17. Overnight Story

**A/N: This chapter changed a bit after seeing some of the new photos this week. Sorry for the delay in updates but keeping up with three stories is hard work! Please let me know what you think of this one and check out Duplicity, Audacity, and Slow Dance if you haven't read them already. Thanks for reading and I look forward to reading your reviews! You definitely keep me writing! XOXO**

**Overnight Story**

"Livvie, are you ready?" he called from the bottom of the stairs.

"I think so" she started down the stairs, "What do I need to take with me?"

She seemed scattered and anxious, rummaging through her purse.

"Nothing, they'll have everything at the shoot" Fitz smiled and helped her slip into her coat, "Relax, photo shoots are fun. Besides, we get to spend the entire day together and get pretty pictures when it's all said and done."

He placed a light kiss on her temple, she laughed slightly and he breathed a sigh of relief. He knew the stress of the show premiering soon in addition to the looming court case against Edison and her therapy were weighing on her. Ellie had lightened up a little but Fitz recognized that she just added that much more stress to Olivia's life. He reached for her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"I'm so excited to show you my Dad's house" his hand sat on her thigh as he drove, "I think it was such a great idea to have the shoot there, don't you?"

Olivia loved to see Fitz so excited. He sounded like a little kid, a far cry from his normally virile persona.

"I'm thrilled" she responded, "Can you believe the show premieres next week?" Her mocha eyes flashed with anticipation and she smiled in his direction.

"Should we invite everyone to my place to watch or do you want it to be just the two of us?" he asked, his thumb sweeping over her knuckles.

"We should probably invite everyone" he heard the disappointment in her voice, "then maybe a private viewing for two later?"

He felt his pants tighten simply from the tone of her voice. She had a power over him that no woman had ever possessed. A simple touch of her hand or the sound of her voice could send him spiraling into not so G-rated thoughts. The goofy grin on his face told her that he was thinking about what their personal viewing party would entail and she doubted it had much to do with watching television. She wore a satisfied smile; she was truly over the moon for him. They held hands and allowed their fingers to roam over one another as he drove. When they pulled up to the opulent gates of the Grant estate she gasped slightly.

"Relax," he whispered, "It's just a house."

Intellectually she knew that Fitz came from money, lots of money, lots of old Hollywood money but seeing the tangible evidence was overwhelming at times. He punched in the code and the gate opened. He drove up the circular driveway and parked in front of the house. Olivia waited while Fitz came around to open her door. He offered his hand and she gladly took it, giving him an extra little squeeze. He dropped her hand and moved his hand around her waist, sliding it into the back pocket of her jeans.

"Someone could see" she blushed up at him.

"So what? No one will say anything. We'll play it cool" he whispered against her ear as they walked to the front door, "I can move it if you want me to" he began to take his hand from her pocket.

"No" she insisted a little too urgently. She loved when he touched her, no matter where they were or what they were doing; contact with him brought a calm over her. She looped her arm around his waist, sliding her hand into his back pocket. When she peeked up at him again he wore the lopsided grin she loved. They reached the door and he opened it with his free hand then led her into the large foyer.

"Come on, I'll show you around" he moved them towards the back of the house where he showed her the library, the family room, kitchen, and, finally, the back yard. They stood on the reclaimed brick patio and looked out over the gardens behind the house.

"This is really breathtaking" she marveled at the gorgeous landscape, "It's so hard to believe that this was just another house to you."

"My parents and grandparents never acted like we were different than anyone else so I thought everyone had a house like this" he chuckled, "They never wanted my brothers, sisters, and I to act entitled. They worked hard for what they had; we were expected to do the same."

"Your name certainly didn't hurt either" she grinned.

"I can't say I never used my name to my advantage" he admitted, "It's how I got the role opposite one of the hottest actresses in Hollywood."

"Which role was…." She turned and looked up at him again, "Oh…."

"Weren't you curious why I didn't audition?" he felt her pull away slightly, "What's the matter?"

"So you planned all of this?" she sounded accusatory when she pulled out of his grasp.

"I wanted to work with you" he took a step toward her, "You're so talented and I wanted to be part of a show that was bound to change the landscape of network television forever."

She eyed him carefully from just out of reach. She was sure how she felt about Fitz and deep down she believed that he loved her but there were still times when her fear and skepticism got the best of her. He stepped close enough to touch her, "I didn't believe in a million years that I would end up falling in love with you." He felt her relax into his arms, "This has been a very welcome surprise."

Olivia laid her cheek against his chest and draped her arms around him. He slid his hands into the back pockets of her jeans again and rested his chin on her head, "I love you too" she whispered, her eyes closed.

"Wanna go see my old bedroom?" he breathed against her ear with a shrewd smile. She moved her hands to allow her fingers to play in the back of his hair, taking a moment to look deep into his cobalt eyes. She licked her lips then touched them lightly to his jaw, "Not a chance."

He laughed, sticking out his lip in a fake pout, "But Livvie, it's been days" he kissed her lips, "I want you."

"First of all, it's been a day" she corrected, her nails scraping the nape of his neck lightly, "and I promise as soon as we are finished here we will rectify the situation."

"Mmm…" he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her fingers in his hair and imagining the fun of remedying their current state of affairs, "After I give you your Christmas gift."

"Goodie!" she enthused then drew him into a deep kiss.

"Oops, sorry" came a voice from behind Olivia. She instinctively pulled away from Fitz, wiping at her lips quickly. Her cheeks burned cherry red when she saw Fitz's father standing in the doorway.

"Dad, I didn't think you'd be here" Fitz cleared his throat.

"I didn't have meetings this afternoon" his father explained then looked to Olivia, "You must be Olivia."

She continued to blush as she took his outstretched hand, "Yes, nice to meet you Mr. Grant."

"Please, call me Gerry" he smiled. She couldn't help but notice how much Fitz resembled his father. They were nearly the same height with curly hair, Gerry's having silver streaks, both had piercing blue eyes, and the same striking smile.

"Gerry" she spoke, then glanced in Fitz's direction before turning back, "I appreciate you letting us use the house for the shoot."

"My pleasure," he gave her a warm smile, "When they approached me with the idea I thought it was perfect. Plus, I thought it might be my only chance to meet Fitz's mystery woman."

Olivia laughed, "I'm hardly a mystery."

"I hope you'll stay after the shoot and we can get better acquainted" Gerry suggested.

Fitz interjected before Olivia could reply, "We have plans this evening, Dad. But maybe dinner one night next week?" Fitz wasn't going to let anything get in the way of his plan to give Olivia her Christmas present.

**X-X**

Olivia changed into the white Miu Miu dress she would be wearing for the second half of the photo shoot. Fitz straightened the jacket of his Brooks Brothers suit and took a drink from the water bottle he held. They had taken some casual photos and now the plan was to capture some more formal photos. He was having trouble keeping his mind off of their plans for after the shoot, especially when the photographer had them posing so close together. Between shots he snuck in kisses to her bare shoulder, licks to her satiny neck, and whispered softly into her ear. For her part Olivia made contact with Fitz every chance she got. She rubbed her thigh against his and ground her ass against the growing bulge in his pants when the photographer positioned her in front of him.

He took another drink of water then turned when he heard her approaching where he stood at the bottom of the spiral staircase.

"How do I look?" she asked sweetly, turning from side to side. She felt his eyes move over her frame beginning at her Louboutin clad feet and traveling up her petite torso until they met hers. She smiled, waiting for his response. He swallowed hard and shifted from one foot to the other.

"Livvie" he breathed, taking another deliberate swallow, "You look good enough to eat."

She blushed and continued to look at him with an inquisitive expression, "Let's hurry up and get these pictures finished so we can get home" she murmured. He nodded distractedly and licked his lips. The way he was looking at her made her skin prickle with the excitement of things to come. She was thankful that their characters were in love on the show but she was afraid her real feelings for Fitz would come through in the photos. She made a mental note to be sure to review all of the pictures before she allowed any of them to be published.

"I think we'll try a shot or two near the landing" came the photographer's voice. Olivia forced herself to focus on the task at hand, laughing to herself that her "job" at the moment was to have Fitz's arms wrapped around her. She stepped slowly up the stairs towards where the photographer wanted them. He walked closely behind, his hand brushing her arm and his breath warm on the back of her neck. She fought to remain focused but it was rapidly growing difficult as every nerve in her body stood at attention.

"You smell amazing" he whispered before kissing her shoulder. She felt his arm snake around her waist and brought her fingers to intertwine with his, "I can't wait to get you out of this dress"

"Stop" she scolded quietly, "we have to be professional."

"You make it so hard" he pulled her back flush against his body as they reached the landing then leaned to touch his lips to a bare spot on her back, "I can't wait to taste you."

Olivia shivered and a moist heat radiated from her core. She took a deep breath and did her best to get into character for the pictures. The photographer snapped what seemed like a thousand shots before they moved outside for a few final shots. Fitz took Olivia's hand as they walked to the spot in the yard that had been chosen for the photos.

"I thought he was married" the photographer's assistant whispered as she walked with the photographer, "They seem pretty cozy."

"She's young and cute, he's a good looking guy, I'm sure they've gotten carried away more than once" the man replied, "but it's none of our business. Don't forget the nondisclosure agreement."

"I think anyone that sees these pictures will be able to tell there is something between them" the assistant responded. The photographer simply smiled.

After checking and rechecking lighting and touching up their hair and makeup the shoot resumed. Olivia enjoyed the shots of her pushing Fitz up against a tree, blushing when he murmured, "Just like I had you up against the wall the other night."

They found it natural to take pictures looking into one another's eyes and neither made any attempt to hide the love that shown between them in those shots. After the photographer had captured all the shots he wanted he suggested some candid photos, "Just act natural, be playful, and maybe we can get some fun shots" he said.

"Keep it professional, Mr. Grant" Olivia smirked, wrinkling her nose. He laughed a hearty laugh and they heard the click of the camera shutter. Olivia ran her fingers along the buttons of Fitz's shirt and he moved his along her spine, pausing to lightly touch her ass.

"Just a few more and then I think Ms. Pope is finished" Fitz said with authority. The sound of his commanding voice caused a flutter in Olivia's stomach; it was such a turn on when he took control. He recognized the look on her face and watched her lick her lips. He found himself licking his own as he ran his large hands down her bare arms pinning them behind her. Her breath caught at the sensation of him controlling her body in that way. Their bodies were flush against one another, his pelvis pressed into hers, and his mouth just mere centimeters from her ear. She felt his rising excitement and knew that neither of them would last much longer. She felt herself grow dizzy when she heard the murmur of his baritone, "Would you like it if I tied your hands behind you like this, Livvie?"

"God, yes" she breathed in return, then "I think that's enough, don't you?" to the photographer. She didn't wait for a response before nearly dragging Fitz into the house.

"Livvie, where are you taking me?" he asked, nearly running to keep up with her.

"Where's your bedroom?" her eyes flashed and her voice dripped with craving. She watched a smile curl his lips and slowed to let him lead the way. They reached the room and he pulled her through the door, closing and locking it. Upon quick survey the room was huge with dark woods and masculine décor and she noticed that although he rarely if ever stayed there, it smelled like him. She inhaled deeply while going to work on the buttons of his shirt. He threw off his suit jacket, not caring where it landed then reached around to unfasten her dress.

"God, I hate your fucking clothes" he growled through gritted teeth, "Why do you wear things with so many damn buttons and zippers?"

She giggled in response, continuing to unbutton his shirt and sliding it off. She finally felt the zipper on her dress lower and heard a sigh of relief from Fitz.

"So impatient" she let her fingers touch the curls at the back of his head briefly before moving them to unhook his belt and unbutton his pants. He thought he might explode if he didn't feel her skin against his soon. He resisted every urge to rip her dress, instead sliding it off and draping it over a nearby chair. She stood clad in only her lacy pushup bra and matching thong, he swore he'd never wanted her more than he did in that moment. The photo shoot had been like hours and hours of foreplay, touching and kissing and tasting. She reached for the waistband of his boxers and pulled him with her to the bed. They collapsed onto the mattress, shedding the few shreds of clothes that remained, and he hungrily attacked her mouth with his.

"I've been thinking about this all day" he whispered between nibbles on her neck. She let out a soft moan while her hands ran the length of his body, one finding his impressive length and stroking several times. The contact drew a guttural moan from deep within him and he pulled back to look into her eyes as he pushed into her.

"Fitz" she moaned, "So…"

"So, what, Livvie?" he liked when she talked dirty to him.

"So big…rock hard…" her words trailed off as he moved faster and faster. He pressed his tongue hard into her mouth, tasting hers. All he wanted was to hold her closer and touch her deeper. When he looped his arm under her thigh and pressed further into her she screamed out in ecstasy then bit her lip.

"Don't bite your lip Livvie" he growled low, picking up the pace.

"Yours…." She smiled against his mouth.

"Mine…"

**X-X**

"Where are we going?" she asked as they drove.

"It's a surprise" he looked extremely pleased with himself and she couldn't help but smile.

"Can you give me a hint?" she ran her hand along his thigh, stopping just short of the bulge in his pants.

"I hope you're going to like it" he began, "but you're not getting anything else out of me." He smirked at her semi-pout and added, "Don't stick that lip out" in a low rumble. Fitz took her hand and kissed it sweetly, holding it in his. She watched the scenery out the window, surprised when they stopped near a secluded spot. He opened her door and helped her from the car then led her down a rock-strewn path.

"What is this place?" she asked, still not understanding.

"We're almost there" they walked through a cluster of trees and were on the sand, "Merry Christmas Olivia."

She took in the scene in front of her, a table set for two on the beach, candles, and the setting sun, "This is beautiful"

"This isn't really your gift" he stopped just short of the table, "not all of it anyway."

They sat and he handed her a box, "I wasn't sure what to get you…and I know that you really buy what you want anyway….and I wanted to get you something special…"

"Fitz" she grinned, "you're babbling."

"Sorry, I'm nervous" he kissed her knuckles, then took a deep breath, "Open it."

He watched her untie the white ribbon and tear the gold paper. She opened the box and found a heart-shaped Tiffany keychain with a single key. She looked at him inquisitively. 

"Let me explain" he smiled, "This beach is yours, the house" he gestured toward a house above them on a rocky bluff, "it's yours."

"You bought me a house for Christmas?" she sounded shocked and leaned away slightly.

"No" he laughed, "I mean, this is a key to that house. The house is mine, it was my parents' beach house and now it's mine. I want you to have a place to escape to when you need to get away and think. I do some of my best thinking at the beach. I thought you might too."

Tears welled in her eyes and she looked from the key to the house then to Fitz, "I love it" she whispered, leaning in to kiss his lips lightly, "You gave me relaxation for Christmas."

"After dinner I'll show you the house" he pulled the covers from their plates.

"This looks delicious" Olivia looked from her plate to Fitz who was staring at her, "What?"

"I'm just the luckiest guy in the world" he ran his hand along her arm. She felt herself blush under his gaze, "I love you so much Olivia."

"I love you too Fitz" she held his gaze, "and I'm pretty sure I'm the one who is lucky to have you. Thank you so much for the sweet gift. I want to give you yours tonight."

"I got everything I wanted for Christmas when I got to share it with you and the girls."

The setting couldn't have been more perfect, he thought, the sound of the ocean, the setting sun, and the woman of his dreams. She considered their surroundings. He had figured out what to get the woman who seemingly had everything. An escape from the hustle and bustle, a place to be alone to think or to be alone with Fitz, hidden from the outside world. He had found a way to give her privacy and time and she loved him deeply for that.


End file.
